Le Maître des Dragons
by Dragon4ever
Summary: L'archipel Barbaric est en guerre contre les Dragons depuis bientôt 400 ans, Une prophétie a été annoncéz que la guerre prendrait fin. Malheureusement, elle ne se réalise pas. Suivez les aventures d'Harold Horrib' Haddock Troisième du nom tout au long de sa vie sur Beurk ou dans l'archipel. Mise à jour hebdomadaire.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. J'ai décidé de me lancer dans ma première fic écrite, je passe du côté lecteur au côté auteur. Et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que je ne me suis pas facilité la tâche: j'ai décidé d'écrire à partir d'un certain moment. Je souhaite me lancer dans une fic depuis la naissance d'Harold. J'en ait vu très peu, donc j'espère pouvoir me démarquer dans l'originalité. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Je remercie en particulier Yukomin qui a vu mes deux premiers chapitres pour que je prenne de bonnes bases. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _En cet hiver de l'An 100 après le début de la guerre Dragonite, une réunion a lieu sur une île déserte entre tous les grands chefs de l'archipel Barbaric avec comme discussion principale : les Dragons._

L'Hiver est rude, impitoyable, cruel. Cet hiver est le pire de tous selon les Vikings. En effet, tout l'archipel a été victime d'une maladie mortelle et très rare : le Fléau d'Odin. Ce Fléau a décimé de nombreuses îles Viking et ne faisait pas de différence parmi les Vikings : Homme, Femme, Enfants, Ancien, fort et faible mourraient. Mais ce n'était plus le sujet du moment.

20 Chefs Vikings se sont réunis sur une île déserte, en plein archipel, pour parler de cette menace qui, elle, est encore présente. Il faut dire que la logistique n'est pas le point fort de cette Nation : 20 Chefs avec leur Garde personnelle, ça peut créer des tensions entre les clans. Mais chacun a conscience que cette réunion est importante, donc on évite au maximum les conflits.

Un peu loin dans les Terres, se trouve une grande tente bien gardée. Et pour cause, tous les Chefs se trouvent dedans. Depuis l'extérieur, les cris peuvent être entendus.

\- Par Odin, comment voulez-vous continuer à faire des raids pour trouver le Nid? Le Fléau a décimé une grande partie de la population. Les fils pleurent leurs pères, ou inversement, nous pouvons à peine survivre et vous voulez lancer de nouvelles offensives? Je ne suis pas d'accord, il faut nous défendre. Ce n'est plus notre combat, mais celui de nos Fils.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Cocofolax. Il faut au contraire trouver le Nid et le détruire, nos Fils grandiront dans la paix et la sécurité.

\- Nescaf, écoute les paroles de Cocofolaf. Nos pères, ainsi que leurs pères ont essayé de trouver ce Nid et n'ont pas réussi. Et ils étaient beaucoup plus forts qu'aujourd'hui, et plus nombreux. Repartir en Raid contre ses Démons serait suicidaire.

\- Comment ose-tu dire cela Télégraf ? Tes paroles déshonorent nos ancêtres qui ont donnés leur Sang et leur Vie pour mettre un terme à cette guerre. Serais-tu un lâche?

\- Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles Cryptograf. Personne ne me traite de lâche sans en subir les conséquences.

\- **ASSEZ !**

Toute l'assemblée se tut tout d'un coup. Tous les regards se portèrent sur un Viking assis au centre de l'assemblée. Ce Chef de clan a vaincu de nombreux Cauchemar Monstrueux, ce qui lui a valu le surnom de « Terrible », tant par ses exploits que par ses colères mémorables. Donc, on évite de contrarier ce chef.

-Vous devriez tous avoir honte. Vous braillez comme des gamins de 12 ans à qui il faut faire la morale. Si nous sommes réunis ce soir, c'est pour trouver une solution ensemble à ce problème de dragons. Alors, respirons un bon coup et parlons calmement entre Viking. Sinon, je prends ma masse et j'explose le crâne à celui qui braillera encore.

-Merci pour cet appel au calme Obélaf, intervient Télégraf. Mais je te rappelle que sous cette tente, nous sommes en Terre Neutre. Et par conséquent, si tu tues quelqu'un, tu devras répondre devant son clan. Tu as beau être le plus puissant et le plus fort d'entre nous, tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux. Au contraire, montre l'exemple à nous tous.

\- Pas besoin de lécher ses bottes, Télégraf. Tu ne rentreras pas dans ces bonnes faveurs.

\- Ce que je dis est la pure réalité Nescaf. Les règles sont les mêmes pour tous.

\- **Silence !** hurla Obélaf.

Plus un mot ne sortit de la bouche des Vikings, le silence était de mise.

\- Maintenant que l'échange de politesse est fait, revenons au sujet principal. Je suis conscient que nous avons tous souffert du Fléau d'Odin, certaines tribus plus que d'autres. Je comprends la réticence de certains, ils pensent à leur tribu, je le conçois. Mais ce raid est très important pour la survie de nos familles et des générations à venir. La gloire pour l'éternité, les enfants de nos enfants conteront nos épopées héroïques jusqu'au moment où Ragnarok arrivera.

\- Et en cas d'un nouvel échec? Les familles ont payé un lourd tribut, ne peuvent-elles pas pleurer leurs morts? Je refuse d'engager mes guerriers dans un ultime baroud d'honneur, déclara Hamish Ier le chef de Beurk.

\- Je te rejoins Hamish, intervient Staf Hofferson. L'île de Stritz n'enverra pas de nouveaux guerriers.

\- Vous vous désistez? Interrogea Obélaf aux deux chefs de clan.

\- Oui, répondirent en chœur les deux chefs.

\- Dans ce cas, vous s….

Une rafale de vent plus puissante que les autres ouvrit la porte de la tente. La puissance est telle qu'elle faillit éteindre le feu. Un homme était sur le seuil de la porte, un corbeau présent sur son épaule. L'inconnu avança jusqu'au milieu de la tente pour être bien en vue de tous. C'est à ce moment qu'il enleva son capuchon et tout le monde fût saisit de stupeur.

C'est un homme assez âgé qui se tient debout devant des Chefs abasourdi. Ses traits aux visages étaient nets, l'homme portait des cicatrices au niveau de ces yeux blancs, révélant ainsi ces yeux aveugles. Ses cheveux étaient gris, sa longue barbe blanche traîne sur le sol. Les vêtements n'ont rien de rassurant : une cape en piteux état, des vêtements déchirés et pour couronné le tout, il ne portait pas de chaussures. Le seul cri qui émanait de la tente était le croassement du corbeau.

\- Qui es tu et comment as tu réussi à rentrer dans cette tente? **GARDES !**

Mais personne ne vient suite à l'appel d'Obélaf.

\- **GARDES !** appela une nouvelle fois Obélaf.

\- Inutile de les appeler, ils ne viendront. Vous allez m'écouter bien sagement sans bouger de votre siège. Surtout toi Obélaf, reste tranquille.

\- Qui es tu pour me donner des ordres viel homme? Sais tu qui je suis?

-Je sais parfaitement qui tu es Obélaf, alias le Terrible. Toi et tes amis, vous allez m'écouter calmement sinon les Dieux seront en colère.

\- Les Dieux? s'époustoufla Nescaf. Pourquoi les Dieux seraient ils en colère?

\- Je suis un messager des Dieux, en particulier Odin qui m'a redonné la vue dans son Palais à Asgard.

\- Tu es un Dieu? demanda timidement Hamish Ier.

\- Ce que je suis importe peu, qui je suis n'est pas le plus important. C'est ce que je vais vous dire qui fera la différence entre la vie et la mort. Alors soyez attentif.

Suite à cette révélation, tous se turent. Même Obélaf se tait.

\- Vous vous mordez entre vous comme des dragons se disputant de la viande Viking. Vous vous souciez du sort de vos familles à cause de ces bêtes. Etes vous digne de les combattre? Pouvez vous seulement mettre fin à cette guerre? Vous pouvez à peine survivre et vous voulez encore vous battre contre ces bêtes? N'avez-vous pas d'autres priorités que votre honneur? Mais je ne suis pas un oiseau de mauvaise augure, je viens vous annoncer des jours meilleurs. Ecoutez ceci et gardez mes paroles en tête : Le Sang de l'un d'entre vous sera la clé pour la fin de cette guerre. Il domptera ces bêtes et la paix dans l'archipel sera revenue.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que le vieillard quitte la tente comme il était rentré : dans la stupeur générale.

Ce fût Staf Hofferson qui brisa le silence.

\- Vous … vous avez une idée de ce qui s'est passé?

\- Je reste aussi abasourdi que toi Staf, déclara Hamish Ier.

\- Vous n'allez pas prêter attention à ce qui vient de se passer ? interrogea Obélaf. Ce vieil homme sort de nulle part, comme ça. Il s'invite dans notre tente, donne des ordres et nous fait une soi-disant prophétie dictée par les Dieux. Vous n'allez pas vous laissez impressionner par ce vieillard?

\- Il faut dire que ses paroles prêtent à la confusion, déclara Nescaf. Elles sont très vague.

\- Au contraire, elles sont très claires, annonça Cryptograf. Elle nous force à trouver le Nid, et à le détruire. Notre Sang détruira ses monstres.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervient Hamish Ier. Le terme « Sang » reste très vague. Il peut aussi concerner nos enfants, qui sont de notre Sang.

\- Ton fils? Laisse moi rire, déclara Obélaf. Ce gamin est à peine plus épais qu'un enfant de 5 ans, il peut à peine se défendre.

\- Je t'interdis d'insulter mon fils, imbécile.

Suite à cette déclaration, tout le monde resta incrédule.

\- Qu'as-tu dis Hamish? Répète.

\- Tu es sourd ou quoi? Je t'interdis d'insulter mon fils, imbécile.

\- Tu oublies à qui tu parles.

\- Oh non, je n'oublie pas. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es le plus respecté que tu dois te permettre de faire des remarques désobligeantes envers les autres.

\- Je fais et dit ce que je veux. Et si tu n'es pas content, tu peux toujours sortir. Mais tu t'engageras sur le refus d'envoyer tes hommes sur le raid. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire.

\- C'est déjà réfléchis.

Hamish Ier se lève et quitte la tente sans adresser un regard. Il traverse la plage et part rejoindre son drakkar. Il allait atteindre son bateau lorsqu'il entendait qu'on l'appelait.

\- Hamish, attend moi.

\- Staf, mais que fait tu ici? Pourquoi n'es tu pas dans la tente?

\- J'ai quitté la réunion. Tout comme Cocofolaf et Télégraf, eux aussi n'ont pas apprécié le caractère hautain d'Obélaf. Leurs clans ne participeront pas au raid. Mais je pense qu'Obélaf ne sera pas en reste. Et il se fera une joie de nous rabaisser quand il le pourra face aux autres chefs,s'il trouve et détruit le Nid.

\- Il ne le trouvera pas, intervient Hamish. J'en suis sûr. Il subira encore des pertes, et cette soif de pouvoir causera sa perte. Je dois avant tout penser au besoin des miens. Beurk a beaucoup souffert, et cet hiver n'arrangera pas les choses.

\- Stritz aussi souffre cette année. Je pense plutôt que l'on devrait s'entraider que de rester dans son coin.

\- Malheureusement, tous n'ont pas cette même vision. Heureusement que nos pères ont eu l'idée de signer cet Alliance entre nos deux îles.

\- Et puis, j'ai le sentiment que nos îles seront liées à cette prophétie. Je pense que nous serons dans le Valhalla quand cette prophétie se réalisera.

\- Malheureusement, tu as raison Staf. Mais au moins, nos enfants auront un avenir meilleur. Le problème est que nous ne savons pas quand tout cela se réalisera.

\- Nous avons déjà nos soucis respectifs avant de penser à cette prophétie. Nos tribus ont besoin de se reconstruire.

\- C'est vrai. Je dois partir mon ami, mon fils me manque terriblement et j'ai un long trajet à faire.

\- Moi de même, que les Dieux te protègent mon ami.

\- Que les Dieux te protègent, Staf.

Et c'est ainsi que Hamish Haddock Premier du nom, et Staf Hofferson se quittèrent en direction de leur tribu respectives. Tout en rentrant à Beurk, Hamish pensa malgré à cette prophétie et aux paroles de son ami.

\- Tu as peut-être raison Staf. Nos descendants seront liés à tout cela et j'espère qu'ils mettront un terme à cette guerre ensemble.

Et c'est en méditant sur ses paroles que le drakkar fit route vers Beurk, toute voile sortie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos commentaires, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir. A ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et qui m'en laisseront, je répondrait par message privé. N'hésitez pas à me remonté les infos comme des fautes ou des incohérences. Petite précision: je publierais un chapitre tous les mercredi. Je verrais après si je passe à deux publications par semaine. Maintenant, je laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre dans le monde de Dragon que vous connaissez. Enfin, le monde de Dragon selon ma version. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Sur l'île de Beurk, le village passait une nuit paisible. Enfin, pas tout le monde : un grand Viking roux et barbu faisait les 100 pas devant sa maison, l'air très anxieux. Le travail de sa femme a commencé depuis 8 heures et le guérisseur n'était toujours pas sorti. Le chef de Beurk, Stoïck Haddock dit la Brute angoissait terriblement. On aurait dit un Yak nouveau-né qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

Il n'était pas le seul à être réveillé à cette heure avancée de la nuit (ou très matinale), plusieurs Vikings discutaient entre eux. Heureusement pour eux que Stoïck n'entendait pas leurs paroles, il aurait été capable de les jeter par-dessus les falaises.

\- Ce n'est pas bon signe, déclara Sven. La pauvre Valka a commencé son travail bien avant son terme. Le pauvre enfant sera né trop tôt, il n'aura aucune chance de survivre à cet hiver.

\- Sans compter qu'il sera né le Jour Maudit, intervient Agraf. Si l'enfant survit, il sera marqué par ce jour. Jamais un enfant né pendant ce jour n'a survécu longtemps.

\- Et si par pure faveur des Dieux l'enfant grandit, il sera beaucoup trop faible. Non, pour le bien de la tribu, il doit respecter la tradition et abandonner l'enfant en mer.

\- Balivernes ! déclara un autre homme blond. Vous oubliez qui est le père, cet enfant sera un battant comme son père.

Cet homme avait vu bien des combats. En plus de possédé un casque avec des cornes en formes de yak, il avait des jolies longues moustaches blondes tressées. Un crochet remplaçait sa main gauche, et une jambe de bois était à la place de son pied droit. La preuve que ce guerrier avait beaucoup donné pour défendre ce qui lui était cher à Beurk.

\- J'espère sincèrement pour vous que ce que vous dites est faux. Stoïck ne vous pardonnera jamais que vous ayez tenu de tels propos. Sans compter Valka, déjà qu'elle a un caractère bien trempé. Si vous rajoutez son instinct maternelle, elle sera une vrai furie. Quoique, en réfléchissant, il vaudrait mieux avoir affaire à Stoïck : ce sera plus rapide et moins douloureux.

\- Au pire, cet enfant ne sera qu'une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir. Il ne sera pas aussi puissant que le fils Jorgenson, c'est lui qui devrait être désigné comme héritier, intervient Edgar.

\- Cette famille d'imbécile? Le jour où cette famille sera dans la maison du chef, Ragnarok sera arrivé. Beurk ira tout droit dans l'arrière train d'un yak. Vous me dégoutez, j'espère pouvoir être le mentor du gamin. Et je me ferai une joie de vous rappeler vos « dires » de cette nuit dès qu'il sera chef.

L'amputé quitta le groupe et rejoignait son ami qui faisait toujours les 100 pas. Qui aurait cru que Stoïck la Brute serait aussi fébrile dans un moment aussi crucial? Pas son ami de toujours en tout cas : Stoïck a beau être une brute épaisse, il a un cœur d'or. Il ne laissera personne lui dicter ce qu'il doit faire avec son fils.

\- ça va Stoïck? demanda Gueulfor.

\- Non, ça ne va pas. Valka a commencé son travail bien en avance, et ce depuis hier soir. Et Gothi et Old Wrinkly refusent de me laisser entrer. Alors non, **çA** **NE VA PAS DU TOUT !**

\- Maintenant que tu as évacué une partie de ton angoisse, laisse-moi te rappeler que tu reviens de l'île de Stritz. Tu as présenté tous tes vœux de bienfaisance à Olaf et Bertha Hofferson pour la naissance de leur fille. Tu ne pouvais pas être présent quand ça a commencé.

\- Mais j'aurais dû être là pour elle Gueulfor, tu peux comprendre ça?

\- Non, car je ne me suis jamais marié. Mais surtout, tu étais obligé d'y aller pour renouveler ce traité avec nos alliés les plus anciens. Et puis, c'est ce gamin qui a eut la bonne idée de venir maintenant. Donc arrête de te reprocher quoique soit, sinon je jure que je te frappe avec mon crochet. Que Völund (dieu forgeron) me soit témoin.

\- Tu as raison, Gueul. Je devrais me calmer.

\- Pour changer de sujet, comment est la fille Hofferson ?

\- Par Thor, elle est aussi jolie que sa mère : blonde avec des yeux bleus. Elle a beau avoir 6 mois, elle se débrouille déjà avec une petite hache. Une vraie Valkyrie cette gamine, le caractère Hofferson quoi.

\- Elle risque de suivre la voie d'une Shieldmaiden (femme bouclier), j'ai plaint le pauvre bougre qui voudra la courtiser.

\- C'est vrai, Olaf était très content d'avoir une fille. Je….

Stoïck n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de sa maison s'ouvrit. C'est la Gothi, la guérisseur du village qui était sur le seuil de la porte. D'un geste de la main, elle fit signe à Stoïck de rentrer. Stoïck s'exécuta et rentra dans sa maison. Une douce chaleur régna à l'intérieur. Il va tout de suite vers sa chambre pour retrouver sa femme, mais croisa Old Wrinkly sur son chemin.

\- Stoïck, déclara l'ancien âgé de 60 ans. Il faut d'abord que tu saches que ton enfant est né avec 2 mois d'avance. Il se pourrait qu'il ne survive pas.

\- Ne dit pas ça. Quoique disent les gens, je sais qu'il survivra.

L'Ancien sourit puis s'écarte en déclarant : « Je savais que tu dirais ça, va retrouver ta famille ».

Stoïck rentre dans la chambre et part retrouver Valka. Une femme mince aux longs cheveux auburn et aux yeux noirs se trouvait dans une position semi-allongée. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit paquet enroulé dans des couvertures. Une petite tête dépassait de ce paquet, une tête avec des yeux Vert Forêt, comme ceux de son père. Ce bébé dormait paisiblement, bercé par le mouvement des bras de Valka. Valka vit Stoïck arrivé et le regarde tristement.

\- Valka, que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi es tu triste?

\- Il est né en avance Stoïck, il n'a même pas crié lors de sa naissance. Gothi pense que c'est parce que c'est poumons ne sont pas encore formés qu'il ne dit rien.

\- Balivernes, rétorqua Stoïck. Il voulait hurler mais ne pouvait pas par peur de réveiller son fils. « Notre fils est né en avance mais c'est un guerrier. Il veut montrer à tous qu'il sait se battre dès son plus jeune âge, il sera l'un des meilleurs. »

\- S'il survit jusque-là, déclara tristement Valka.

-Val. D'habitude, c'est une mère qui déclare ça. Ne désespère pas, notre petit fils montra à tout Beurk qu'il sera le meilleur dirigeant que Beurk aura connu.

\- Si tu le dit Stoïck.

Un long moment passe jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à la porte d'entrée.

\- Si c'est pour des broutilles ou des plaintes, je jure sur Odin que j'étranglerai la personne. Je ne peux même pas profiter de ce moment.

Stoïck se leva du lit, et avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit Gueulfor avec un berceau en bois.

\- J'ai croisé Old Wrinkly qui m'a dit que le petit est né. Alors, je viens offrir en avance mon cadeau pour le premier enfant de mon ami.

\- Tu brises la tradition Gueulfor. Ce n'est pas avant 10 jours que je ferais la présentation.

\- Le gamin a déjà brisé la tradition en venant au monde en hiver et 2 mois avant le terme. Il risque d'apporter beaucoup de changements sur Beurk, et de casser beau nombre de tradition. Alors autant m'habituer de suite.

\- Tu peux entrer mon ami, mais Val n'est pas d'humeur. Elle pense qu'il ne survivra pas.

\- Ca fait déjà 8 ans que tu survies à sa cuisine. Le petit pourra bien survivre, ironise Gueulfor.

Les deux compères avancèrent dans la maison pour finalement arriver dans la chambre du chef.

\- Bonjour Valka, comment va tu? Demanda Gueulfor.

\- Ca va, je te remercie. Quel est ce berceau?

\- C'est mon cadeau de bienvenue pour le petit. Alors, ou est-il?

\- Il dort paisiblement pour le moment.

\- Je repasserai plus tard alors, je te laisse le berceau. Tu peux mettre des peaux de yak, ou de la laine de mouton dans le fond du berceau.

\- Merci pour ton attention Gueulfor, ça me touche beaucoup, annonça Valka.

\- Mais de rien. Ça me fait plaisir. Mais comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, déclare Stoïck.

\- J'aime bien Harold, déclare Valka.

\- Harold? Tu en es sûr Val?

\- Plus que jamais Stoïck.

\- Très bien. Gueulfor, laisse-moi te présenter Harold Horrib' Haddock Troisième du nom, Héritier de Beurk.

\- Il va falloir que j'apprenne à faire la révérence alors, ricana Gueulfor.

\- C'est très sérieux Gueulfor, arrête de ….

Un bruit de bâton fait tourner court la discussion. Gothi se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre, et veut attirer l'attention du groupe. Elle rentre dans la chambre, sort du sable et commence à dessiner des étranges signes.

\- Que dit-elle Gueulfor?

\- Elle dit qu'elle a bu le destin d'Harold dans les étoiles? Boire un destin? Qu'est-ce que ça ….. Aïe.

Gothi assena un coup de bâton sur la tête de Gueulfor, et lui fit signe de relire les symboles.

-Lu, elle a lu le destin dans d'Harold dans les étoiles. Elle dit également qu'elle reste perplexe pour son avenir. Les Dieux n'ont pas laissé des visions très claires. Elle a vu Harold face à un dragon noir, des hommes autour de lui. Et puis Harold se trouve au côté d'une blonde dans sa maison.

Valka, qui jusque-là écoutait la conversation avec intérêt, soupire de soulagement en entendant le message de Gothi.

Puis comme elle était venue, Gothi reparti dans le calme et le silence. Ce n'est qu'une fois que la guérisseur ait quitté la maison que Stoïck adressa la parole.

\- Tu vois Valka? Notre Harold survivra et deviendra un Tueur de dragons, et un homme respecté de tous.

\- Je suis quand même perplexe, déclara Valka. D'habitude, Gothi viens faire sa bénédiction seulement après la présentation à la tribu.

-C'est ce que je te disais Stoïck, intervient Gueulfor. Ce petit est à peine né qu'il bouscule déjà la tradition. On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec lui.

\- Je suis quand même rassurée, notre fils survivra. Tu as entendu Bébé? demanda Valka en embrassant le front du petit Harold toujours endormi dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il t'entende Valka, déclare Gueulfor. Je vais vous laissez entre vous trois. Et comptez sur moi pour ne rien dire aux autres.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi Gueulfor, mais tu es une vraie pipelette. Tu ne sais pas tenir un secret.

\- Baliverne. Et je vais te le prouver dès maintenant, déclara Gueulfor en quittant la maison du chef.

\- Je crois que tu l'as contrarié Stoïck, déclara Valka.

\- S'il tient sa langue pendant les 10 prochains jours, je m'excuserai auprès de lui et lui offrirai de l'hydromel.

\- Tu ne perds jamais une occasion de boire, pas vrai Stoïck.

\- Pour ça, non. Mais je pense que nous avons d'autres priorités pour l'instant. Nous devons nous occuper de notre fils. Je vais attiser le feu, pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop froid dans la chambre.

Et c'est sur ces mots que Stoïck se leva, sorti de la maison pour aller dans la réserve de bois. Il prit quelques bûches, et attisa le feu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre qu'il constate que sa femme s'était endormie, fatiguée par le long travail qu'elle a effectué. Stoïck remonta les couvertures, embrassa sa femme endormie et s'endormi à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à tous les moments père/fils qu'il pourra partager avec Harold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir a tous, encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires et de me suivre dans cette aventure. Une petite précision, dans la tradition Viking, le nouveau-né est présenté au village 10 jours après se naissance. Et nous avons l'occasion de découvrir de nouveaux personnages dont un que j'aimais bien. Ceux qui suivent la série "Dragon: Par delà les Rives" le reconnaîtront peut-être. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Les premiers jours du petit Harold étaient très mouvementés. Comme il ne pouvait pas émettre de son, il avait constamment ses parents sur son dos. La plupart du temps, c'est Valka qui s'en occupe. Mais elle fatigue rapidement dû à la douleur entre les cuisses, il faut dire que son travail n'a pas été de tout repos. C'est donc Stoïck qui s'en occupe, heureux comme tout. Il a trop peur de casser son fils adoré, il faut dire qu'il peut le tenir d'une seule main. Harold a beau être petit, Stoïck a de grandes mains donc ça ne rassure pas le jeune Papa.

-Enfin, Stoïck. Tu ne vas casser notre fils, il a beau être petit et frêle, n'oublie pas que c'est un solide gaillard.

\- Je sais bien Val, mais j'ai tellement peur de lui faire mal.

Le petit Harold regarda son père, le sourire aux lèvres en essayant d'attraper les poils de sa barbe rousse qui pendouillait. Il faut dire que ce petit est très intrigué par ce géant devant lui.

Des cognements de portes viennent interrompre ce moment.

\- Entrez, annonça Stoïck !

\- Bonjour mon bon chef, comment va la petite famille ? Je viens te rappeler que c'est aujourd'hui que tu dois présenter Harold à la tribu. Mais je tiens à te mettre au courant de certaines choses.

\- Quelles choses Gueulfor ?

\- Déjà, je jure sur Völund que je n'ai rien fuité. Je n'ai rien bu depuis 10 jours pour ne pas faire de bêtises. Ensuite, il y a des réactions mitigées dans le village. Tout le monde est au courant que Valka a fait son travail : certains ne t'ont pas vu faire un bateau pour le bébé, ils en déduisent que l'enfant a survécu. D'autres pensent au contraire que comme il est né le Jour Maudit et en avance de deux mois, il ne sera jamais un vrai Viking. Au mieux, il sera qu'une bouche inutile à nourrir.

\- **Comment oses-tu d….** hurla Stoïck en se levant.

\- Calme-toi Stoïck, je ne fais que te rapporter ce que j'ai entendu dans le village. Je préfère que ce soit moi qui te prévienne plutôt que tu ne l'apprennes dans ton dos. Donc attend toi à des réactions plutôt mitigées à la présentation de ce midi. Alors calme toi et couvre le gamin, il fait plutôt froid aujourd'hui.

Stoïck respira calmement, pris de grandes inspirations et se rassoit. Il regarda son fils dans ses yeux verts, ces mêmes yeux que lui-même possédait. Alors, il se leva et entreprit de couvrir chaudement son fils. Ce n'est qu'une fois Harold bien habillé dans des couvertures qu'il entreprend la direction de sa chambre pour aller retrouver sa femme. Celle-ci terminait de s'habiller.

\- Tu es prête? Demanda Stoïck.

\- Oui, répondit Valka. Allons présenter Harold aux autres.

Stoïck voudrait être aussi optimiste que se femme, mais les paroles de Gueulfor lui reviennent en tête. _Balivernes_ , pensa-t-il. _C'est mon fils et ils devront accepter çà, ou quitter Beurk mais leur honneur et leur nom seront bafouillés_.

C'est sur un raclement de gorge de Valka que Stoïck revient à lui. Stoïck lui sourit et tendit Harold à Valka, et la petite famille quitta la maison du Chef pour se diriger vers le Grand Hall. En chemin, elle croisa plusieurs Viking : certains sourient amicalement tandis que d'autres ont murmuré dans leur dos. Ce qui agaça passablement Stoïck. Mais il ne pensa plus à ces bavardages lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il monta les marches menant au grand hall. Arrivé en haut de celui-ci, Sven le berger et Gerthe Olenson ouvrirent les portes du Grand Hall. A l'intérieur, un banquet est dressé en l'honneur du nouveau-né ; et comme c'est le nouveau-né du Chef (qui plus est son 1er enfant) le banquet est mieux soigné : en plus de la viande Yak rôtie et des poules, des commerçants ont amené des oies et de l'agneau pour diversifier le banquet. Et ainsi pouvoir assurer le droit d'amarrer sur Beurk pendant de nombreuses années. Du pain et certaines pâtisseries sont assortis pour diversifier la nourriture malgré la présence de certains légumes et fruits secs comme des fèves, dattes,… . Stoïck et Valka s'installèrent au milieu du banquet, Stoïck se leva et déclara :

\- Mes amis, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer un heureux évènement. Comme vous le savez, Valka a effectué son travail il y a 10 jours et a donné naissance à notre fils. Je vous présente donc Harold Horrib' Haddock Troisième du nom, annonça Stoïck en tenant Harold dans ses bras.

Le silence est de règne dans le Grand Hall, il faut dire que cela faisait 200 ans qu'il n'y avait plus eu d'Harold dans la lignée Haddock. Après quelque secondes d'inattention, certains encouragements arrivèrent ; parmi eux Gueulfor en tête de lice. Cependant le malaise est tel que Valka pris Harold dans ces bras et se mit à le protéger comme elle le pouvait. Stoïck bouillonnait à l'intérieur et finit par évacuer la pression.

\- Il s'agit de mon fils, héritier de Beurk et par conséquent votre futur chef. Si cela ne vous convient, vous pouvez toujours partir de Beurk.

Piqués par cette réplique et de peur de voir leur nom souillé, la plupart ont applaudi non pas par enthousiasme mais plutôt par peur. Stoïck se rassit et soupira : _Quelle mauvaise foi, et pourtant Gueulfor m'avait averti_. Le début du banquet se déroula dans une drôle d'atmosphère mais l'esprit festif des Viking reprit le dessus et le reste du banquet se déroula sans soucis majeur.

De retour dans leur maison, Valka faisait part de ses soupçons concernant ce qu'elle a ressenti.

\- Stoïck, j'ai l'impression que cette présentation ne sait pas passée comme prévue.

\- Pourquoi dis tu ça Val, au contraire je pense qu'ils ont ….

\- Stoïck Haddock, ne me ment pas. J'ai senti le regard des femmes lorsque je sortais dans Beurk, j'ai entendu leurs murmures. Elles pensent qu'Harold ne survivra pas parce qu'il né en avance et pendant le Jour Maudit, celui qui revient tous les quatre ans. Tu ne me tromperas pas à ce sujet.

\- Hmmmph. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter sur ce sujet mais puisque tu l'as remarqué, inutile de cacher mes craintes. Gueulfor m'a fait part des murmures et des potins qui circulaient dans le village. Ces mêmes rumeurs que tu as ressenti. Pire que ça, certaines s'élevaient que mon neveu Rustik aurait dû être annoncé héritier.

\- Le fils de ton imbécile de demi-frère? Laisse-moi rire, si ton père lui a refusé d'accordé le moindre droit d'ainesse, c'est parce que c'est un incompétent de première ordre. Il mènera Beurk à sa perte.

\- Je le sais bien, mais cela reste mon frère. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer.

\- Même s'il souille notre nom, à Harold et à moi?

\- Il n'osera pas.

\- Il osera, surtout s'il revendique que son fils est le meilleur.

\- Alors, il devra s'incliné à mon jugement. Je suis son Chef, et il devra accepter ma décision.

Valka n'est guère convaincu et met Harold dans son berceau, et toute la famille se coucha.

Les jours passèrent et Stoïck passa beaucoup de temps avec son fils, sans négliger ses devoirs de Chef. Il adore porter Harold dans les bras sans craindre de lui faire mal, ce dernier s'amuse à tire les longs poils de la barbe rousse de son père. Tout va bien dans la petite famille, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la maison.

\- Attend moi là petit bonhomme, je reviens! déclara Stoïck en reposant Harold. Celui-ci exprime son mécontentement en couinant mais ne dit rien d'autre. Stoïck avança vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Devant lui se trouva Johann le Négociant. C'est un homme plutôt jeune malgré son apparence. Il porte une chemise bleue avec un par-dessus rouge. Un pantalon vert, mais usé témoigne des intempéries qu'il a traversé. Il possède des moustaches finement dressée et une barbe soigneusement taillée. Un bonnet gris lui servait de couvre-chef. Ce code vestimentaire est rare chez les Viking, mais pour Johann le Négociant, il s'agit plutôt de mettre le client en confiance.

\- Johann, annonça Stoïck. Quel bon vent t'amène?

\- Bien le Bonjour, Chef Stoïck. Comme tout ami de l'Île de Beurk, je viens vous présenter mes respects et la bienvenue à l'Enfant du Chef. Ça me rappelle une vieille histoire, à mes tous débuts de marchand. Je venais présenter ma marchandise à une autre tribu, je voulais parler avec le Chef et je me retrouver en train d'assister au travail de sa femme. C'était…..

\- Johann, ton histoire est sans doute des plus intéressantes mais je voudrais que tu ne la raconte pas maintenant.

\- Vous avez raison, permettez que j'offre ce collier de perle à votre femme. C'est ma participation pour vous et votre famille.

Johann sort de sa sacoche un bout de tissu et l'offre à Stoïck. Quand il déballa ce tissu, Stoïck vit le plus beau collier de perle de sa vie. Il faut dire que ce genre de cadeau est très rare dans cet archipel.

 _Comment Johann se procure-t-il ce genre de marchandise?_ pensa Stoïck.

\- Merci Johann, je te remercie pour ton offrande. Que les Vanes (dieux des marchands) te protègent.

\- Cela me fait plaisir, Chef Stoïck. Beurk est mon île préférée parmi mes îles préférées. Puis vous demander une faveur, Chef Stoïck?

\- Laquelle Johann?

\- Je souhaiterai passer quelques jours sur Beurk pour me reposer et refaire le plein de provisions. J'ai de vieilles douleurs qui me font un mal de Yak.

\- Tu devrais aller consulter Gothi. Elle te donnera de quoi soigner tes douleurs, par contre prend Gueulfor avec toi, il comprend ce qu'elle écrit.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci beaucoup Chef Stoïck.

C'est sur ces mots que Johann quitta la maison du Chef. La journée se passa très rapidement que Stoïck s'aperçut que le soir arrivait. La famille Jorgenson doit débarquer d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Val, es-tu prête? Nos invités vont arriver.

\- Je sais Stoïck. Juste encore quelques instants.

Valka sorti de la chambre avec Harold dans ses bras au moment où l'on frappe à la porte d'entrée.

\- Excellent timing très chère, tu as fini au bon moment.

Stoïck avança jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Devant lui se trouvait son demi-frère Mastok Jorgenson. A côté de lui, Gelde Jorgenson tenait un panier. Malgré cela, Stoïck voyait qu'elle avait du mal à rester début du fait qu'elle attend un nouvel enfant. Et tout devant eux, Rustik Jorgenson se tenait bien droit, fier comme un yak. Stoïck leur fit signe d'entrer.

\- Bienvenue à vous trois ! Asseyez-vous, surtout toi Gelde.

\- Merci pour cette attention Stoïck, je te remercie.

\- Alors? demanda hautainement Mastok. Ou se trouve ton fils?

\- Il est là. Valka, amène Harold s'il te plait.

Valka et Harold entrèrent dans la pièce. Valka s'installa en face de Gelde. Harold, tout heureux d'être le centre de l'attention, fixa Gelde de ses yeux vert.

\- Il est magnifique Valka. Et il a les mêmes yeux verts forêt que Stoïck. C'est un beau garçon.

\- Non mais Gelde, tu rigoles ou quoi? Cet enfant ne passera pas l'hiver, il est trop faible, trop petit. Il est né beaucoup de trop tôt. Il n'est pas comme notre Rustik, grand, fier et fort. Un vrai Viking. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'attaches à ce faiblard. Il n'a aucun avenir, et surtout en temps qu'héritier.

\- **MASTOK !** **Comment oses-tu parler de mon fils de cette manière? Qui plus est sous mon toit, de quel droit te permets-tu d'affirmer ça?**

\- C'est vite réfléchi, aucun enfant né en avance en plein hiver n'a survécu. Abandonne le, fin de l'histoire. Moi, si j'étais Chef, j'aurais honte d'avoir un tel fils.

\- C'est pour ce genre de raisonnement et ton manque d'humanité que Père t'a retiré ton droit d'ainesse. Et dans le cas où tu le pensais, ton fils n'aura aucune possibilité de prétendre légalement au titre d'héritier.

\- Si tu meurs sans descendance, les Anciens devront désigner un nouveau Chef, et beaucoup aiment Rustik.

\- Sauf que tu oublies un détail, cervelle de Yack. Dans le cas où le Chef meurt sans descendance et qu'il est marié, sa femme a 3 mois pour désigner un successeur. Et en aucun cas, je sais que Valka ne désignera pas ton fils. Maintenant, sortez de ma maison.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit Stoïck, tu….

\- **DEHORS !**

La famille Jorgenson s'exécuta par crainte des représailles. Gelde passa à côté de son amie de longue et lui chuchote un « désolé » avant de partir. Mastok, quant à lui, adressa un regard de défi lorsqu'il passa à côté de Stoïck. Stoïck claqua la porte derrière et s'assied dans son fauteuil.

\- Comment…. Comment a-t-il osé dire ça? Je ne pensais pas capable de dire ça.

\- Je te l'avais dit Stoïck, il est capable de tout pour mettre son fils sur le trône.

\- Tu as raison, je verrais demain avec Octaf Ingermann pour retirer tout droit légal d'accès au titre de Chef pour la famille Jorgenson. Du moins, si c'est autorisé.

\- Heureusement que Gelde n'est pas comme son mari. Elle est moins impulsive, elle a beaucoup aimé Harold. Pas vrai bébé?

Valka s'aperçoit qu'Harold dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Valka le déposa dans son berceau, et alla se coucher. Stoïck resta perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants et rejoignit sa femme. Il éteignit la flamme de la bougie et ferma les yeux. _Montre leur mon Fils, montre à ses imbéciles qu'ils ont tort et que tu seras le meilleur Chef que Beurk ait connu_ , pensa Stoïck juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir a tous, comment allez-vous? Moi ça va très bien. Je suppose que vous avez été tous choqué de voir la réaction de Mastok vis-à-vis d'Harold. Mais est-ce sans conséquences? Mystères et boule de gomme, ... ou pas. Un chapitre un poil plus court que les autres, un manque d'inspiration et une inexpérience sur la description d'une bataille, veuillez m'excuser.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, Stoïck marche à vive allure vers la maison Ingermann. Les paroles de son demi-frère lui restèrent dans la tête et en travers de la gorge. Si Mastok croit que son fils accèdera au trône soi-disant qu'Harold ne devrait pas vivre, il va vite être déçu.

-Ah, Octaf. Tu tombes bien. J'ai besoin de toi pour consulter une loi ancienne.

\- Bien le bonjour à toi aussi, Stoïck. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

Octaf Ingermann est celui qui connait le plus les lois de Beurk. En cas de litige, consulter ou abroger une loi, il a son mot à dire ; en plus d'être l'un des membres du Conseil les plus respectés.

\- Bonjour Octaf, excuse-moi. J'ai besoin de toi pour un renseignement, je voudrais voir les « dires » que mon Père a déclaré au sujet de Mastok.

\- Bien sûr, suis-moi dans la Pièce des Lois.

Depuis qu'Octaf est devenu membre du Conseil malgré son jeune âge (18 ans), il consigne tout par écrit. Au début, le Père de Stoïck était dubitatif. Mais après quelques situations plus ou moins qu'controverses le travail d'Octaf n'est plus à contester. Il a continué à tout retranscrire, même encore aujourd'hui.

\- Alors, que veux-tu savoir Stoïck?

\- Deux choses en fait : la première, je veux que tu retrouves les déclarations de mon père qui annoncent qu'il retire le droit d'ainesse à Mastok, et si ça concerne sa descendance également. La seconde, si un Chef marié meurt sans descendance, qui désigne le successeur?

\- Je savais que tu me poserais ce genre de question Stoïck. J'ai anticipé la première, mais la seconde me demandera du temps. Pour te répondre, comme ton Père a retiré à Mastok tout réclamation du trône, et selon une loi ancienne que tu devras aborder au prochain Conseil, sa descendance ne peux prétendre postuler au titre d'héritier par le lien du Sang.

\- Merci Octaf, prend ton temps pour répondre à ma deuxième question. Passe une bonne journée.

Stoïck rentre chez lui et trouve Valka endormie sur son lit. Harold gazouillait dans son berceau avec sa peluche en forme de dragon que sa mère a fait pour lui. Stoïck s'amuse de cette situation et prend Harold dans ses bras.

\- Viens avec moi petit bonhomme, allons nous amuser ensemble sans déranger ta mère. Je vais te raconter une histoire.

Stoïck alla s'assoir et mis Harold sur ces genoux.

\- Je vais te raconter une histoire que mon Père tient du Père de son Grand-Père. Lors d'une réunion importante entre les Chef de l'archipel, un étrange individu entra dans la tente et annonça une étrange prophétie. Il déclare que le Sang de l'un des Chef tuera ses bêtes et mettra fin à la guerre. Beaucoup de ses chefs présents au moment de la prophétie sont partis à la recherche du Nid et ne sont jamais revenus. Personne n'a retrouvé leur corps ou leur drakkar. Les rares Chefs qui ne sont pas partis ont une interprétation : ils pensent que le « Sang » désignait l'un des descendants d'un Chef. Et le temps leur a donné raison.

Stoïck s'aperçut qu'Harold s'est endormi, avec sa peluche serrée contre lui. Stoïck remet Harold au berceau et s'en allait vaquer à ses obligations de Chef.

Les jours passèrent, toute la famille Haddock ainsi que Old Wrinkly et Gueulfor sont réunis dans la maison du Chef pour passer l'après-midi ensemble. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse devant la porte.

\- **Stoïck! Stoïck! Je sais que tu es là, ouvre cette porte!**

Stoïck ouvrit la porte et voit son demi-frère très en colère.

\- Bonjour Mastok, quel bon vent t'amène ici?

\- Ne fait pas l'innocent Stoïck, tu le sais très bien. De quel droit oses-tu faire ça à ma famille?

\- De la même manière que tu n'as pas le droit de vie ou de mort de mon fils. On appelle ça « payer les conséquences de ces actes ou de ses dires ». Tu as insulté mon nom sous ma maison, moi je te fais payer les conséquences à toi et ta famille selon cette loi. Donc maintenant, ton orgueil surdimensionné devra se calmer. Sans compter le fait que tout le village est au courant maintenant que tu as beuglé pour avoir des explications.

\- Les Haddock n'ont jamais respecté les Jorgenson, c'est un affront total. Je réclame…

\- Tu ne réclames rien du tout. En m'insultant sous mon toit, j'ai demandé réclamation auprès du Conseil. Et les membres ont accepté ma requête, donc tu ne peux pas demander réparation. Sur ce, mauvaise journée à toi.

Stoïck ferme la porte et se retourne tout sourire devant le monde abasourdi. Jamais un Chef n'avait porté réclamation sur une famille, qui plus est, une famille du Sang du Chef.

\- Stoïck, qu'as-tu fait? Demanda Valka.

\- Après l'affront qu'il nous a fait la dernière fois, je n'allais pas le laisser sortir à si bon compte. Donc j'ai demandé à Octaf de rechercher dans les lois de Beurk une chose importante : Mastok a perdu son droit d'ainesse, et une ancienne loi confirme que dans ce cas, sa descendance perd toute réclamation au trône par le lien du Sang. Je me suis donc assuré que les Jorgenson ne peuvent pas accéder au poste de Chef par cette voie.

\- Mais c'est drôlement ingénieux Stoïck, ça devrait calmer ses intentions.

\- Je l'espère en tout cas, il n'oubliera pas qui je suis.

Et c'est ainsi que la famille Haddock passe le reste de l'après-midi dans la bonne humeur. Mais cela ne durera pas longtemps.

Il faut savoir que Beurk existe depuis plus de 300 ans, mais toutes les maisons sont neuves. La réponse est toute simple : les raids de dragons détruisent tout. Stoïck pouvait souffler, les dragons n'ont pas lancé de raids depuis le début de l'hiver, et par conséquent il a pu profiter de son fils. Mais cette nuit, une corne de brume se fit entendre, ce qui voulait qu'une seule chose :

\- **DRAGONS! AUX ARMES, PROTEGEZ LES ANIMAUX, LES ENFANTS ET LES VIEILLARDS DANS LE GRAND HALL, IMMEDIATEMENT.**

Ces cris proviennent du guetteur qui a donné l'alerte. Stoïck se lève en catastrophe, met sa cape et son casque, attrape sa hache et regarde Valka.

\- Reste à la maison Val, protège notre petit Harold. Je m'occupe de ces démons.

\- Stoïck, non. Ne fait rien de….

Mais sa remarque est tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd, Stoïck est déjà sorti. Valka s'habille en quatrième vitesse et regarde Harold : celui-ci dort paisiblement. Valka sort de sa maison et découvre un chaos total : des maisons sont en feu, des blessés qui essayent de sortir de la bataille, les moutons et yaks qui tentent d'échapper aux dragons. Des Vikings s'accrochent aux moutons pris par les dragons, ils réussirent à faire lâcher leurs prises. Des Hideux Bragettaures s'attaquent aux maisons, les Gronckes détruisent les catapultes tandis que les Cauchemars Monstrueux combattent les Vikings. Stoïck se trouve aux prises avec l'un d'entre eux, en compagnie de Gueulfor. Les deux essayent de distraire le dragon chacun de leur côté, si le dragon perd de vue l'un d'entre eux, il recevra un coup de massue ou de crochet. Tout à coup, Valka se jette sur un Viking qui s'apprête à achever un Groncke.

\- Arrêtez, vous ne faites qu'empirer les choses.

Mais la réponse du Viking ne vient pas, un bruit tonitruant se fit entendre. Valka se tourne dans la direction du bruit et reste clouée sur place.

\- Oh nom de Thor, Harold.

Le toit de la maison du Chef s'est écroulé, sans doute détruit par un dragon. Valka court aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient, entre dans sa maison et attrape une épée. Elle fonce tête baissée dans la chambre d'Harold, elle s'arrête d'un coup et n'en croie pas ses yeux. Devant elle se trouve un Stormcutter qui regarde le berceau, aucun regard de haine mais seulement de la curiosité et de la bienveillance dans les yeux de celui-ci. Ce dragon s'amuse avec Harold, il tend une griffe qui se situe sur une partie de son aile et Harold essaye de l'attraper, croyant à un jeu. Le temps s'écoule lentement et dragon et humain jouent ensemble, cette vision renforçe la détermination de Valka comme quoi la paix entre les dragons et les humains est possible. Elle repense à cette prophétie en se disant que le « Sang domptera les dragon ». _Cela signifierait que les dragons et les humains devraient cohabiter ?_ Perdue dans ses pensées, elle laisse tomber la pointe de son épée à terre, ce bruit suffit à faire sursauter le dragon. En se retournant, il a malencontreusement griffé le menton d'Harold. Celui-ci se met à pleurer, et le dragon regarde ce dernier d'un air désolé. Le Stormcutter reporte son attention sur Valka d'un air menaçant, voulant lui faire payer cette action. Valka se met en garde, la pointe de l'épée vers le dragon mais elle recule, jusqu'à être bloqué par le mur. Le dragon se prépare à l'attaquer quand il reçoit une masse dans la figure.

\- Valka, sort Harold de la maison et sauve toi, déclare Stoïck en se jetant à corps perdu sur le dragon.

Valka sort de sa stupeur, et prend Harold dans ses bras. Elle quitta de la maison, et croise Gueulfor.

\- Gueulfor, Stoïck est à l'intérieur. Va l'aider, je t'en prie.

Gueulfor fonce rejoindre Stoïck tandis que Valka part vers le Grand Hall. Elle l'atteint sans encombre et s'installe rejoindre Old Wrinkly.

\- Je me demandais à quel moment tu allais me rejoindre, ma fille.

\- Désolé papa, un dragon est entré dans notre maison. Je devais protéger Harold.

\- Et ce petit bonhomme a déjà reçu une blessure de guerre. Et ben, qu'est-ce que se sera quand il se battra pour ses convictions.

Mais Valka n'écoutait plus son père, elle repense à ce qu'elle a vu. Elle est convaincue que la paix peut exister, elle pense aussi que c'est Harold qui amènera cette paix, elle en a la certitude.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une deuxième corne de brume annonce la fin du raid. Valka court vers sa maison, et trouve Stoïck devant sa porte.

\- Stoïck, tu vas bien?

\- Bien sur Val. Et toi et Harold, vous allez bien?

\- Nous sommes indemnes, on ne peut pas en dire de notre maison.

\- Nous la reconstruirons, encore et encore. Mais ce raid va laisser des traces. Ne t'en fait pas, tant que nous serons ensemble, rien ne nous arrivera.

\- Tu as raison, espérons que notre Harold pourra grandir dans un Beurk plus serein.

\- Je te le promets Val, je ferais tout pour que la nouvelle génération de Beurk grandisse convenablement. Elle mettra un terme à cette folie et nous serons débarrassés de ces démons.

* * *

 **SURPRISE! J'ai décidé de faire vivre Valka pour la suite de ma fic. Je pense que si Harold avait eu sa mère, il aurait grandi différemment. Enfin bref, je vous dis: à Mercredi prochain et passer une bonne semaine.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Bonjour tout le monde, comment ça va? Un nouveau chapitre publié et encore une bataille à venir. N'hésitez pas à me faire remonter vos critiques, cela me fait corriger encore et encore mes chapitres pour que ceux-ci soient les plus lisibles possibles. De nouveaux personnages font leur entrée dans ma fic de manière rocambolesque.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Les mois passèrent rapidement et Harold grandissait normalement : il a doublé en taille et pris un peu de poids. C'est toujours en-dessous de la norme Viking, mais le simple fait qu'il se développe suffit à faire taire les critiques. Harold a maintenant 1 an et commence à se déplacer dans la maison, au grand damne de ces parents. La plupart du temps, Harold se déplace à quatre pattes mais il arrive à tenir sur ces jambes et parfois, à courir. Gueulfor a même déclaré qu'il sera une boule d'énergie ambulante quand il sera plus vieux, il faudra le surveiller de près.

Malgré tout cela, Stoïck restait un peu perplexe : les Jorgenson ont déclaré publiquement être en froid avec les Haddock, ce qui pourrait amener à une guerre interne pour le pouvoir. Cela n'attira pas les faveurs espérées par la famille annonciatrice, en effet beaucoup ont vu l'ambition démesurée de Mastok pour son fils et ainsi tourner le dos à ces derniers.

Stoïck ne se pose pas de questions : il veut passer un maximum de temps avec son fils. Ainsi, il n'hésite pas à l'emmener avec lui quand il part se baigner, ou bien quand il veut surplomber Beurk depuis une colline. Harold observe ce village avec toute son attention.

\- Tu vois ça Harold, c'est Beurk. Une île perdue au milieu de nulle part. Ce que le soleil illumine sur cette île, je me dois de la protéger. Et bientôt, ce sera ton tour de protéger ses habitants. Il viendra un moment où je ne serai plus là, et ce jour-là tu guideras les tiens. Mais tu ne seras pas seul : mon Père m'a dit un jour, que même depuis le Valhalla, il m'observerait encore et encore pour voir Beurk grandir. Et ça, je l'ai toujours en tête, même après des années.

Le soleil se couchait et Stoïck jeta un coup d'œil sur la ceinture de rocher qui entoure Beurk. Il voit un bateau qui traverse la ceinture de rocher, puis un autre, et d'autres ont suivi. Stoïck pâlit lorsqu'il découvre l'emblème sur la voile du bateau leader, puis court aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour donner l'alerte.

\- **LES BANNIS ATAQUENT ! LES BANNIS ATTAQUENT ! AUX ARMES !**

Sur le premier navire, Alvin le Traître observait son ancienne île avec enthousiasme.

\- Ah Beurk, tu n'as pas changé. 10 ans que Stoïck m'a exilé, 10 ans que je prépare ma vengeance. Ah, Stoïck ! Prépare-toi, j'arrive pour te prendre ce que tu as de plus cher sur Midgard.

\- Une chance que l'on ait eu ce renseignement, déclare Sauvage. Tu vas pouvoir détruire Stoïck à petit feu en lui prenant son fils. Il sera dans une colère noire qu'il foncera tête baissée pour le sauver, et il tombera dans une embuscade. Alvin, comment allons nous accoster sans nous faire repérer?

\- Ce n'est pas le souci principal, Sauvage. Je dois faire une entrée remarquable, mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

\- Et si on les catapultait ? demanda Sauvage.

\- J'ai une idée, jubilait Alvin. Et si on les attaquait avec nos catapultes ? Qu'en penses-tu Sauvage ?

\- Euh, techniquement c'est mon id….. C'est une excellente idée Alvin, déclare Sauvage pour éviter de passer par-dessus bord à la suite du regard noir d'Alvin.

Les drakkars avancèrent dans la crique pour débarquer sur la terre ferme tout en envoyant des rochers. Mais à la surprise générale, le débarquement se déroule sans soucis : pas de comité d'accueil. D'ailleurs, la tension se fit sentir parmi les hommes.

\- Je n'aime pas ça Alvin, c'est trop calme.

\- Les lâches, ils se terrent. On va les déloger. Direction le village, fouillez toutes les maisons si nécessaires.

Les Bannis ont marché de longues minutes pour finalement atteindre le village, la troupe se disperse pour exécuter les ordres. Quand à Alvin et Sauvage, ils atteignent la maison Haddock.

\- A ton avis Sauvage, dois-je frapper avant d'entrer? Ce serait plus poli.

\- Depuis quand Viking et politesse font bon ménage, Alvin?

\- Tu as raison. Hmmmpfff.

Alvin explosa la porte avec un coup de pied mémorable.

\- Stoïck, je sais que tu es là. Sors de ta cachette et viens m'affronter.

La maison reste silencieuse, le feu de la cheminée brûlait de mille flammes, preuve que la maison était encore occupée il y a peu.

\- Mais où sont-ils ? demanda Alvin.

\- Alvin, les hommes ont fouillé toutes les maisons et ont fait chou blanc. Ils ont dû aller se réfugier dans la forêt.

\- Eh bien, nous allons les déloger. Tu vas envoyer les hommes la fouiller.

\- Tu en es sûr Alvin? Ils connaissent la forêt comme leur poche, et ils pourraient avoir l'avantage.

\- Tu oses contredire mes ordres Sauvage? menace Alvin.

\- Euh non Alvin. Attention tout le monde. Vous partez en équipe de quatre, et vous allez fouillez la forêt. Essayez de prendre des Beurkiens vivants pour qu'ils nous donnent des informations.

\- Ah vos ordres, Monsieur.

Toute la troupe se sépare en de petits groupes pour fouiller toute l'île. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que Stoïck a rapidement créé un plan de bataille pour contrer cette invasion. Il a fait évacuer tout le village vers la forêt et à garder tous les guerriers avec lui.

\- Stoïck, pourquoi avons-nous fuit devant ces lâches? Pourquoi ne pas nous battre?

\- C'est ce que nous allons faire, Greta. Mais pour répondre à ta question, ils ont lancé une attaque surprise, alors plutôt que de se battre dans le village et perdre ce qui nous est cher, on va leur tendre des embuscades dans la forêt pour mieux les vaincre. Au pire, nous n'aurons que des dégâts matériels. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui les intéresse.

\- Tu as raison, pardonne moi.

\- ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous allons nous diviser en plusieurs groupes, ainsi nous allons les prendre par surprise sur notre propre terrain. Greta, Mastok, Sven, Krak et Pistanez, vous vous dirigerez vers la plage. Millas, Gracle, Guelde, Grüt et Labertha, vous irez vers la clairière. Quant à Gueulfor, Grinda, Sterba, Grid et moi, nous allons les piéger au cœur de la forêt.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu aller là-bas? Il n'y aura personne.

\- Au contraire, c'est à cet endroit que ce trouve l'arbre le plus haut de Beurk. C'est là qu'Alvin et ses hommes se rendront s'ils ne trouvent personne après avoir fouillé la forêt. Je suis sûr qu'il sera à cet endroit.

\- Je pense à un petit détail, intervient Gueulfor. On vient d'avoir la preuve qu'Alvin peut lancer des raids extrêmement bien préparés. Ça ne lui ressemble guère, contrairement aux escarmouches qu'il a lancées. Je pense qu'il a reçu de l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je vois mal Alvin faire équipe avec un autre chef, il veut s'attribuer tout le mérite, rétorque Stoïck.

\- Pense à ce que je te dis. Si ça se trouve, il n'y a pas que des bannis. Ne sous-estimons pas l'ennemi.

\- Tu as raison, Gueul. Allez, tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit. Et soyez prudent, on ne sait jamais.

Une fois le village entièrement fouillé, un petit groupe de bannis s'est enfoncé dans la forêt, ne se souciant de rien.

\- Alvin, où nous conduits-tu, demande Sauvage.

\- Au cœur de la forêt, près du Grand Chêne. Je pense que c'est à cet endroit que Stoïck est parti avec ses hommes.

\- Mais on va se faire massacrer si on tombe sur eux, déclare un des guerriers.

\- Bien sûr que non, le village est vide parce qu'une vigie nous as repéré. Elle a donné l'alerte, les villageois ont fui pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Du coup, seuls les guerriers combattront dans ce cas. Les autres se cachent comme des lapins. Et donc, Stoïck devra diviser ses forces s'il veut se déplacer sans bruit. Voilà pourquoi nos chances sont égales en cas d'affrontement.

\- Bien résumé Alvin, et très bien pensé, intervient Sauvage. Du coup, on fonce directement sur Stoïck pour l'affronter directement avec une Garde réduite.

\- Oserais-tu volé mes idées Sauvage, demanda un Alvin très en colère.

\- Mais pas du tout, je ne fais que deviner ton plan avec tes explications.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'en dis peut-être trop. Il ne faut pas, …..

\- **ALVIN ! COUCHE-TOI, VITE !**

Alvin s'exécute, et peut apercevoir la hache plantée dans l'arbre. Sans l'intervention rapide de Sauvage, il serait mort.

 **\- EST-CE TA FAçON DE ME COMABATTRE STOÏCK ? LE CHEF DE BEURK OSE SE BATTRE LACHEMENT CHEZ LUI.**

 **\- ET TOI ? TU OSE ATTAQUEZ SANS AVERTIR ET DE NUIT ?**

 **\- ç** **A S'APPELLE DE LA STRATEGIE. MONTRE-TOI ET AFFRONTONS-NOUS.**

C'est sur ces mots que Stoïck et ses guerriers sortirent des buissons pour affronter Alvin et sa troupe.

\- Me voici Alvin, finissons-en.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, massacrez-les.

Les deux camps se jetèrent les uns sur les autres, Alvin affronte directement Stoïck, et tente d'asséner un coup de hache sur son abdomen. Mais Stoïck anticipa son action fait un pas sur le côté et donne un coup de massue sur les côtes d'Alvin. Celui-ci est déstabilisé et tomba au sol, mais il se relève vite et retente sa chance. Alvin et Stoïck croisèrent le fer à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'au moment où, d'un violent geste, Alvin arrache la massue des mains de Stoïck.

\- Abandonne Stoïck, tu es désarmé.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais abandonner ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans le museau du Yak, déclare Stoïck en reculant. Malheureusement, il se retrouve bloqué par un arbre.

\- Les Dieux sont avec moi ce soir. Meurs donc.

Stoïck esquive le coup mortel de justesse, la hache s'enfonca si profondément dans l'arbre qu'Alvin ne peut la ressortir.

\- Tu disais Alvin ?

Alvin tourne la tête pile pour voir arriver le poing de Stoïck sur son visage. Alvin lâcha son arme et tombe au sol, il se relève en titubant mais du sang s'écoule de son visage.

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini Stoïck, **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !**

Alvin charge Stoïck en utilisant son poids comme arme, Stoïck cherche à le bloquer mais est déstabilisé malgré tout. Il parvient néanmoins à se rétablir. Alvin décroche un coup de poing, mais Stoïck le bloque avec sa main et l'agrippa. Alvin fait la même chose avec son autre poing mais il n'eut pas plus de chance. Du coup, on retrouve Alvin et Stoïck attrapés l'un à l'autre dans une épreuve de force pure. Malheureusement, la lutte tourne à l'avantage d'Alvin et Stoïck se retrouve au sol solidement agrippé par Alvin. Il assène de violents coups sur le visage de Stoïck jusqu'au moment où Gueulfor charge Alvin pour venir aider son ami. Alvin se retrouve éjecté de sa position et analyse la situation. Deux de ses guerriers ont fui, et les deux autres sont en situation très défavorable. Alors, naturellement il hurle :

\- **RETRAITE, RETRAITE. ON N'A PLUS RIEN à FAIRE IçI !**

Les bannis s'exécutent et fuient rapidement. Les Beurkiens les poursuivent sur une petite distance avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner auprès de leur chef. Stoïck a le visage en sang, les paumettes gonflées et pour couronner le tout, il ne peut pas tenir debout sans l'aide de Gueulfor.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté de les suivre ? Il faut s'assurer qu'ils ne reviennent pas.

\- On refuse de vous laisser seuls et aussi vulnérables. On ne vous quitte pas, déclare Grid.

\- Dans ce cas, déclare Gueulfor, Grinda va les suivre de loin et s'assurer qu'ils quittent Beurk. Sinon, on va tomber dans un piège.

\- Compris, compte sur moi.

Grinda quitte le groupe et part en éclaireur. Gueulfor relève Stoïck et dirige le groupe vers le village.

\- Par Thor, tu t'es bien fait remuer Stoïck. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois dans cet état après un affrontement avec Alvin. Gothi va avoir du boulot.

Le groupe continue d'avancer vers le village encore intact, c'est le moment choisi par Grinda pour refaire surface.

\- Les bannis ont mis les voiles, on ne les reverra pas de sitôt.

\- Bonne nouvelle, va chercher les autres dans la caverne. Et prévient Gothi qu'elle doit soigner notre bon chef.

\- Compris.

\- Quand à toi, Stoïck. Tu vas directement au lit, et ne discute pas ou je t'y attache.

Stoïck ne cherche pas à le contredire et se laisse conduire par son ami avec le sentiment du devoir accompli.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour mes chers lecteurs, aujourd'hui: cours d' histoire. En effet, je me suis toujours demandé quelle était l'histoire de Beurk. On sait, pour ceux qui regarde la série, que Beurk à fêter ses 400 ans. Donc, j'ai imaginé son histoire. Ceci est la première partie, puisque j'ai dû la diviser en deux chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

\- Papa, as-tu vu Harold ? Je le cherche partout.

\- Non Valka, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il a encore échappé à ta surveillance ?

\- Je ne peux pas le quitter des yeux pendant plus d'une minute sans qu'il s'esquive. Depuis qu'il a appris à marcher, il s'est mis à courir dans la foulée. Du coup, toute la maison est pour lui une aire de jeu. Et comme il est curieux, Stoïck a dû mettre en hauteur toutes les massues et objets dangereux.

\- Il est juste curieux, bien plus que les autres enfants mais ce n'est pas un souci.

\- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui l'élève. Je ne peux pas laisser la porte ouverte sinon il court dans tout Beurk.

\- Il n'a pas encore causé de dégâts jusqu'à maintenant. Et puis, il commence à parler. Ça lui fait quel âge déjà, 3 ans et demi ? Comme le temps passe vite, je le revois encore à sa naissance, petit et frêle.

\- Il grandit trop vite à mon goût.

\- Le temps fait son heure ma chère, et à ce rythme, il deviendra un guerrier bien plus vite que tu ne le pense. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il te présente sa petite amie, tu risques de te prendre une claque du temps en plein visage.

\- J'ai le temps de le voir venir, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu verras plus tard et tu repenseras à mes paroles. Ma fille, tu vas bien? Tu es toute pâle.

\- Je me sens juste fatiguée, il faut que je…..

Valka n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'écroule sur le sol.

\- Valka, Valka, Valka.

Sven le Silencieux, qui passait par là, accourt pour aider Old Wrinkly. Il prend Valka et l'amène chez Gothi. Old Wrinkly l'accompagne et attend la guérisseuse. Lorsqu'elle rentre dans sa hutte, Old Wrinkly lui explique la situation. Gothi reste perplexe et examine Valka, seulement ensuite elle sort du sable et gribouille son message sur le sol. Old Wrinkly le décode et s'assoit, soulagé.

\- Ouf, ça me rassure. Mais du coup, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Gothi fit signe « non » d'un doigt.

\- Comment ça tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Je suis son père après tout.

Gothi, mécontente, tape du bâton sur le sol avant de dessiner un autre message.

\- Comment ça, tu ne veux lui dire qu'à elle ? Elle n'a rien de grave et pourtant tu veux la mettre au courant de quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu…..

Old Wrinkly s'arrêta brusquement et compris ce que Gothi voulait dire. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il constate que Gothi confirme ce qu'il pense.

\- Eh ben, ma fille se plaignait de ne pas se reposer avec Harold. Mais maintenant, elle va avoir encore plus de travail. Je vais passer la journée avec lui, ça la libérera de ses contraintes maternelles. Mais maintenant, elle doit se reposer.

Old Wrinkly quitte la hutte et descend de l'arbre, puis se met à réfléchir sur une question philosophique du jour :

\- Si j'étais un gamin de 3 ans et demi, qui ne tient pas place, et qui est aussi curieux que gourmand, où est-ce que j'irai en premier ?

- **HAROLD ! NE TOUCHE PAS à çà, TU VA TE FAIRE MAL.**

\- Va pour la forge, allons libérer ce pauvre Gueulfor de son petit tyran.

Old Wrinkly parti donc vers la forge, et arriva juste à temps pour voir Harold faire tourner en bourrique ce pauvre Gueulfor. Old Wrinkly patiente un peu et finit par intervenir au bout d'un certain temps.

\- Harold, mon petit. Arrête d'ennuyer Gueulfor dans son travail.

\- Mais je m'ennuie à la maison, répond Harold. Papa n'est jamais là, et Maman ne me laisse rien faire.

\- Harold, mon petit. Ton père a de grandes responsabilités, et tu seras amené à les prendre plus tard. Mais pourquoi cherches-tu à passer du temps avec les adultes plutôt que les jeunes de ton âge.

\- A cause de Rustik, les autres préfèrent passer du temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi. Parce qu'il est plus vieux de 2 ans, il a dit qu'il taperait sur tous les jeunes qui passeront du temps avec moi. Seul Varek s'oppose à lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me déteste, c'est mon cousin après tout.

\- C'est à cause de ton père et de ton oncle, ils se sont embrouillés il y a déjà 3 ans. Et ils ne font rien pour arranger les choses.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

\- J'en ai marre qu'on me répète tout le temps ça.

\- Tu en es encore à l'âge de l'insouciance et des jeux, mais plus tard, tu devras prendre des décisions pas souvent agréables, mais la plupart du temps nécessaires au bon équilibre.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Garde ça dans un coin de ta tête, tu repenseras à mes paroles le moment venu. Viens avec moi, et désolé pour le dérangement Gueulfor.

\- Je te le laisse, va satisfaire sa curiosité. Tu es le seul à le tenir en place à l'heure actuelle. Prend tout ton temps, lui répondit Gueulfor.

Old Wrinkly prend donc Harold, et remontèrent ensemble le village jusqu'au moment où Varek interpella le duo.

\- Salut Harold ! Bonjour Old Wrinkly, comment allez-vous?

\- Salut Varek, ça va bien et toi? Que fais-tu de beau?

\- Rien, ma mère est occupée à ses tâches, et m'a libéré en me demandant de ne pas faire de mal. Ou alors, en restant avec un adulte.

\- Eh bien, que dirais-tu de venir avec nous Varek? Je compte raconter l'histoire de Beurk à Harold, je pense que ça pourrais t'intéresser aussi.

\- Oh oui, s'il vous plait. Ça m'intéresse beaucoup.

\- Alors, suis-nous dans ma hutte.

Tout ce petit monde alla vers la maison d'Old Wrinkly. De l'extérieur, elle ressemble à une hutte ordinaire. Mais à l'intérieur, elle semblait différente des autres. Elle est propre malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul occupant, et âgé, qui plus est. Il y a un petit coin cuisine dans lequel brûlait un petit feu, mais Old Wrinkly mangeait la plupart du temps au grand Hall. Il ne l'utilise que pour cuisiner des plats qu'il raffole, en particulier les rognons de yack. Et ce qui à marquer le plus Harold, c'est l'immense bibliothèque dans la pièce d'à côté. Enfin, une bibliothèque d'une vingtaine de livres. Car le seul livre que les jeunes sont autorisés à lire est le Livre des Dragons. Old Wrinkly s'installe près du feu, et invite les jeunes à faire de même.

\- Les enfants, avant de commencer, je vous demanderai de ne pas m'arrêter pendant mon histoire. Vous m'avez compris?

\- Compris, répondirent les jeunes à l'unisson.

\- Très bien, l'histoire commence il y a près de 400 ans ; et pour être précis il y a 384 ans. Pour une raison que l'on ignore, la guerre Dragonite a commencé. Est-ce les humains, avides de trophées, qui ont attaqués les premiers? Ou bien est-ce les dragons qui ont attaqués pour de la nourriture? On ne le saura jamais. En tout cas, les dragons ont ravagé des villages entiers, ne laissant que peu de survivants à chaque fois. Le peu qui arrivaient à survivre voguent sur les Mers à la recherche d'une terre plus favorable. Harold Horrib' Haddock Premier du nom était l'un deux. Il est le fils cadet du chef de l'un des villages entièrement détruits par les dragons. Il a réussi à naviguer sur un drakkar encore intact avec les survivants. Au fur et à mesure des jours, ils rencontrèrent de petites embarcations. Tout comme eux, les survivants cherchaient une nouvelle maison. Harold Ier leur proposa systématiquement de les accompagner, mais beaucoup ont refusé. Dans leur malheur, ils n'ont pas été attaqués par les dragons. Ils ont navigué pendant des jours et des jours, recueillant encore plus de naufragés. Et puis, ils sont tombés sur cette île perdue au milieu de nulle part. La légende raconte qu'Harold Ier débarqua le premier, qu'il marcha dans une bouse de dragon avec son pied gauche et s'exclama ainsi : « BEURK ».

Les jeunes s'esclaffent de rires avant d'être arrêtés par un raclement de gorge d'Old Wrinkly.

\- Je disais donc, qu'Harold Ier débarqua le premier. Il monta une expédition pour l'explorer, celle-ci se montrait hospitalière avec ses arbres fruitiers, son gibier, mais pas en grande quantité, et une terre où des légumes peuvent être cultivés. La grande forêt permettait de construire des huttes, la rivière qui coulait à proximité permettait l'approvisionnement en eau douce. Harold Ier fît débarquer tout le monde et la construction d'un village commença. En l'espace de 6 mois, le village fût construit : les maisons, la hutte du chef, l'entrepôt, le port, les champs, la cabane de bûcherons. Mais il subsistait un problème majeur : quel nom fallait-il donner à la tribu? Des noms furent proposés mais aucun ne convenait. Jusqu'au jour où la femme d'Harold a déclaré : la première déclaration du Chef fut « Beurk », alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner ce nom? La première réaction fut une grande rigolade, mais une fois cette émotion passée, tout le monde réfléchissait à cette proposition. Ce nom changeait de l'ordinaire, et après un débat quelque peu houleux, le nom de Beurk fut accepté.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que Beurk fut fondé et appelé de cette façon?

\- Oui Harold. Mais laisse-moi continuer. Beurk fut construit mais leur premier hiver fut très rude. Le Chef a dû rationner les vivres pour que son peuple survive, ils n'ont pas pu réunir suffisamment de provisions pour passer confortablement l'hiver, mais il y en avait assez pour ne pas craindre une famine. Heureusement, il n'y a eu pas de pertes. Une fois l'hiver passé, Harold Ier monta une expédition avec des fournitures : des peaux, des bois de cerfs, des défenses de sangliers, quelques coquillages assez intéressants. Son objectif est d'échanger ses biens contre des animaux pour l'élevage et quelques matériaux à forger. Il n'a pas hésité à descendre plus au Sud pour échanger les bois contre des poules et du fer, les défenses et les peaux contre des moutons. Lors d'une escale, nos guerriers n'ont pas hésité à combattre auprès de leur hôte contre une invasion. Harold Ier a risqué sa vie pour sauver celle du chef, qui, reconnaissant, à accepter de donner 10 yacks en échange. La flotte mis les voiles vers Beurk, mais à leur retour, certaines maisons étaient détruites. Il a pensé à une attaque d'une tribu voisine et a donc craint le pire. Il fût soulagé de voir sa femme et son jeune fils sains et saufs, ainsi que la quasi-totalité du village. Outre les dégâts matériels, le stock de nourriture a été pillé en quantité réduite, et quelques blessés à dénombrer. Il a appris que les dragons étaient les responsables et son instinct lui dictait la vengeance. Mais au lieu de ça, il déclara à tous que la vengeance arrivera un jour mais Beurk doit d'abord survivre. Et quand les Beurkiens virent la multitude d'animaux, ils ont compris que leur alimentation serait variée et assurée. Et avec le fer, le forgeron pourra construire des armes pour que les habitants puissent protéger leur île.

\- Et après? demanda Varek.

\- La suite sera pour demain les enfants. La nuit commence à tomber et les parents de Varek vont s'inquiéter. Mais rassurez-vous, je vous dirais tout sur Beurk à partir de demain. Varek, tu peux disposer.

\- Compris Mr Wrinkly. Et merci pour cette histoire. Au revoir, et à demain.

Varek se leva et ouvrit la porte, la nuit est effectivement bien avancée. Il s'élance chez lui tout adressant un signe de la main pour Harold.

\- Quand à toi jeune homme, déclare Old Wrinkly, tu restes avec moi ce soir pour que ta mère se repose un peu.

\- Mais ils vont s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ton père sait que tu es ici. Je vais nous préparer de l'épaule de yack avec son assortiment de choux et pomme de terre. Il me reste du pain dans le meuble, ça nous fera un bon repas.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour a tous, comme promis, la suite de l'histoire de Beurk est sous vos yeux. J'espère que cela vous auras plu. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

\- Alors, où est-ce que j'ai arrêtait mon histoire hier? Demande Old Wrinkly.

\- Quand Harold Ier est revenu à Beurk avec des animaux et du fer, répondit Harold.

\- Ah oui ! Harold Ier consacra le reste de sa vie à développer Beurk et à conclure des traités. Il imagina une grande salle de réunion mais il ne pût voir sa vision aboutir. C'est son fils, Agar, qui réalisa la vision de son père en construisant le Grand Hall dans la montagne. Des améliorations furent apportées tout au long de son existence. La guerre a commencé depuis presqu'un siècle que de grands raids ont été réalisés pour trouver le Nid : à leur tête, Obélaf. C'est le Viking le plus grand et le plus fort qui ait jamais existé, d'après la légende. Il a lancé tellement de raids, pour autant d'échecs, que la population dans l'archipel a décliné. Beurk en a terriblement souffert. Et puis, il a convoqué une réunion exceptionnelle sur une île neutre il y a 100 ans.

\- La réunion des Chefs, murmure Harold à l'oreille de Varek.

\- Cette réunion avait pour discussion principale, la guerre Dragonite. Obélaf voulait encore lancer des raids, prétextant avoir enfin trouvé le Nid. Mais sur les 19 autres Chefs réunis, 4 se sont opposés à ce raid : Hamish Ier de Beurk, Staf Hofferson de Stritz, Cocofolaf Ränarson de Drac et Télégraf Vünson de Lytz. Ces chefs ont manifesté leur intention de ne plus soutenir Obélaf, car leurs peuples étaient au bord de la rupture, sans compter l'hiver terrible que les Vikings affrontaient, le plus froid jamais vécu. Et puis, comme par enchantement, un Messager est apparu.

\- Un Messager ? demanda Varek.

\- Un Messager aveugle, aux vêtements déchirés avec son corbeau comme compagnon, est entré dans la tente des Chefs en esquivant les gardes. Tous les chefs furent surpris de cette présence qu'aucun ne leva le petit doigt. Et là, le messager déclara sa fameuse prophétie : « Le Sang de l'un d'entre vous sera la clé pour la fin de cette guerre. Il domptera ces bêtes et la paix dans l'archipel sera revenue ».

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Varek.

\- Il y a eu deux interprétations différentes, déclara Old Wrinkly. La première a été plébiscitée par Obélaf et la quasi-totalité des autres Chefs. Le « Sang » signifiait, selon eux, qu'eux seuls pouvait mettre fin à cette guerre. Obélaf lança donc un dernier raid pour trouver ce nid. Malheureusement, de nombreux chefs perdirent la vie ; on raconte même que les chefs encore en vie ont comploté dans le dos d'Obélaf et ont fini par l'assassiner. Cet acte honteux a rendu fou de rage Njörd (dieu des Mers et des Vents) qui coula les navires avec une tempête des plus féroces. Ce serait lui qui amena les débris des bateaux sur chaque île pour que les peuples connaissent le sort de leur Chef respectif. Cette période est appelée : la Période Maudite.

\- Et la deuxième interprétation ? demanda Harold.

\- La deuxième interprétation a été choisie par 4 Chefs : Hamish Ier, Staf Hofferson, Cocofolaf Ränarson et Télégraf Vünson. Ils ont interprétés une autre version du mot « Sang » : cela voudrait dire que l'un des descendants des 20 Chefs qui ont assistés à la réunion mettra fin à la guerre. Obélaf a ri à cette interprétation et aurait même insulté le fils d'Hamish Ier ; celui-ci, fou de rage, a insulté Obélaf et a quitté la réunion. Ce qui avait pour conséquence, le retrait de l'Ile de Beurk dans la coalition contre les dragons. Les trois autres chefs ont également suivi le mouvement lancé par Hamish Ier, ils attendaient juste qu'un fou lance les hostilités.

\- L'histoire a donné raison à Hamish Ier au final, déclare Harold.

\- En effet, et Hamish Ier a fait en sorte que cette histoire se perpétue de génération en génération. Quand le grand-père de Stoïck est devenu chef, il est parti sur une île pour consulter un oracle. Bien que les Vikings ne croient pas en ces prophéties, il voulait savoir quelle attitude adopter dès le début : détruire le Nid ou faire profil bas. La prêtresse a dicté la volonté des dieux : lui et son fils ne verront pas la destruction du Nid de leur vivant. Abasourdi par cette nouvelle, il n'en démord pas et continue de protéger Beurk tout en nouant des relations commerciales et des pactes de défenses. Certains Chefs Vikings avaient des ambitions démesurées, et donc des factions se sont faites la guerre. Beurk en est sortie gagnante, et les exploits de nos guerriers sont connus dans tout l'archipel. Mais c'est une autre histoire, je m'égare. Lorsque ton Père est devenu Chef à la place du Chef, il s'est juré de détruire les dragons pour que les enfants de Beurk puissent grandir dans un monde où la sécurité règne. Du coup, ne lui en veut pas quand il part pour plusieurs semaines : sa fonction nécessite de faire des actions nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de Beurk. Bien que tu ne peux encore tout comprendre maintenant, tu y seras confronté quand tu seras Chef, ces actions seront devenues monnaie courante pour toi. Le poste de Chef est un poids lourd a porté sur les épaules : on le sent quand tu auras une grande décision à prendre. Son fait d'éclat le plus marquant est qu'il a réussi à mettre fin à la guerre avec les Parenvrilles. Oswald l'Hostile fût un combattant exceptionnel, mais Stoïck a réussi un véritable coup de maître en obtenant la paix. Maintenant, il n'a plus que quatre soucis : le fonctionnement de Beurk, les dragons, les Exilés et enfin toi Harold. Tu lui donne du sacré fil à retordre.

\- Et Hamish Ier? demande Varek. J'ai entendu qu'il y avait une légende autour lui : il aurait amassé un véritable trésor.

\- Ah, cette fameuse légende avec le trésor d'Hamish Ier. Mais connaissez-vous l'origine de ce trésor?

Les jeunes firent la moue, et Old Wrinkly compris la signification de ce silence.

\- Très bien, je vais vous le dire. Quand Hamish Ier, Staf Hofferson, Cocofolaf Ränarson et Télégraf Vünson ont quitté la coalition, ça a rendu Obélaf tellement furieux qu'il a ordonné à tous les Chefs encore présents de stopper toute relation commerciale avec ses soi-disant traîtres. Certains l'ont fait, comme la tribu des Parenvrilles ; d'autres ont trouvé un compromis : officiellement, l'île a rompu tout accord. Officieusement, l'accord commercial était encore valide. Certaines tribus étaient dépendantes du fer de Stritz et de la laine de Beurk. Bien sûr, Hamish Ier en a un peu profité pour renflouer les caisses de la trésorerie : au lieu de vendre la caisse de laine à 10 pièces d'or, il l'a vendait à 15. C'est une sorte de punition aux autres îles qui obéissent à Obélaf mais qui dépendent d'une ressource à importer. Et ensuite, la Guerre Barbaric éclata. A la suite de la Période Maudite, certains fils ont décidé de venger la Mort de leur Père sur les quatre tribus qui se sont retirées. Ils jugeaient qu'ils auraient dû mourir avec eux. Heureusement, les 16 îles ne se sont pas réunies sous la même bannière. Les Parenvrilles ont déclenché les hostilités en attaquant Beurk, et dans le même temps Stritz s'est fait attaquer par les Orasiens et les Trisiens, les Draciens ont été surpris par les Croithiens, et les Lytziens ont affronté Verthe. Il y a eu de nombreux morts de chaque côté, mais je ne peux pas dire qu'il y ait eu des vainqueurs. Hamish Ier a toujours repoussé les vagues d'assauts des Parenvrilles. Staf Hofferson a eu du mal à repousser les assauts et à demander de l'aide à son allié. Hamish Ier n'a pas hésiter une seule seconde et a accouru auprès de son allié. Son aide a permis de repousser les assauts, mais ils ont lancé des contre-attaques explosives. La tribu de Trise a été neutralisée rapidement : au cours de la bataille, Staf Hofferson a tué le chef Trisien ; le dernier de sa lignée. Il a également exigé des réparations financière, dont une partie est allé à Beurk. Pour la tribu d'Orasie, je ne sais pas comment ça s'est fini. Ce que je sais, c'est que sur le chemin du retour, la flotte Beurkienne est tombée nez à nez avec des marchands Orasiens. Ils ont pillé les ressources et l'argent qu'il transportait et sont repartis. Il est rentré à Beurk en héros : il a honoré son alliance, a couvert de gloire Beurk, et a amassé un petit trésor. Mais c'est surtout lors d'un nouveau raid des Parenvrilles qu' Hamish Ier a littéralement fait de Beurk, une tribu riche. Lors de ce raid, son fils Hamish II a réussi à capturer le fils du Chef des Parenvrilles. Devant ce formidable exploit, Hamish Ier demanda 3000 pièces d'or et la fin de la guerre pour la libération de l'héritier des Parenvrilles. Et leur réponse fût très déstabilisante.

\- A ce point ? demanda Varek. Mais son Père aurait tout fait pour libérer son fils.

\- Apparemment, non. Hamish Ier a reçu un coffre et une lettre : le coffre contenait 5000 pièces d'or, et la lettre disait que les Parenvrilles payaient 5000 pièces d'or et qu'il pouvait garder l'otage et faire bon ce qui leur semble.

\- Mais c'est inadmissible, cria Harold. Comment un père peut-il faire ça?

\- Il y a une explication : à son retour, le Chef des Parenvrilles a été renversé par son propre frère. Malheureusement, pour être sur le trône, son neveu doit être mort. Quand il a reçu la demande, il a envoyé cette offre et ainsi assoir sa domination. Cette tragique histoire, Oswald l'agréable, c'est son nouveau nom, nous l'a expliqué. Hamish Ier a donc décidé de garder l'otage, mais au cours d'un raid de dragon, il a été tué en se défendant, ou en s'échappant. Les faits ne sont pas précis.

\- Mais qu'est-il advenu de ce trésor? Demande Varek. Il a disparu?

\- Plutôt caché, répondit Old Wrinkly. Hamish Ier n'a pas voulu attiser le désir de fortune de son fils, et par conséquent il a caché le trésor en laissant des indices.

\- Quels indices? Demanda Varek.

\- Je ne vous en dis pas plus, sinon vos parents respectifs me tuerait. Sachez juste que les guerriers les plus braves ont tenté de le retrouver et beaucoup en sont morts. Même Stoïck la brute a tenté de le chercher, mais les énigmes ardues d'Hamish Ier ainsi que les activités entreprises pour le retrouver ont été un échec cuisant. Depuis, Stoïck a oublié cette histoire de trésor.

\- Même le Chef n'a pas réussi à retrouver le trésor? Il est drôlement bien caché, déclare Varek.

\- Extrêmement bien caché, répondit Old Wrinkly. Sur cette belle histoire, je pense que je vais vous laisser. D'ailleurs, j'entends les pas de ton père, Harold.

La porte de la hutte s'ouvrit, et Stoïck apparu sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Harold, je viens te chercher. As-tu terminé ton histoire, Old Wrinkly?

\- Mais oui, Stoïck. Je te le laisse.

\- Au revoir Varek, au revoir Old Wrinkly, déclare Harold. Il se lève et courut rejoindre son père. Celui-ci referma la porte et le père et le fils rentrèrent chez eux. Sur le chemin, Harold imagine l'histoire de Beurk et se rêve d'être le prochain guerrier à chercher le trésor d'Hamish Ier. Mais surtout, il rêve d'être le premier à le trouver.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour a tous, désolé pour cette absence mais j'ai été occupé ces 15 derniers jours. Je tenais à vous dire : Merci a tous. La barre des 1000 vues a été franchie, et ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous serez de plus en plus nombreux à la lire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

\- Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec Maman? se plaignit Harold.

\- Parce qu'il ne faut pas que tu embête ta Mère. Tu vas bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, il faut donc qu'elle soit au calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors?

\- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir Gueulfor? Je suis sûr qu'il doit avoir des histoires à te raconter.

\- Mmmm, peut-être.

Le petit Harold quitte donc la hutte familiale et se dirige donc vers la forge, un bâtiment qu'il commence à connaître puisqu'il essaye d'y passer un maximum de temps. La faute à un certain Rustik qui terrorise les autres enfants en leur interdisant de fréquenter Harold sous peine de se faire sérieusement « corrigé ». Seul Varek déroge à cette règle car étant un peu plus grand et plus imposant que Rustik, il ne l'effraye pas. Et surtout, il n'hésite pas à lui rappeler la situation de sa famille et que par-dessus tout, un deuxième héritier peut-être sur le trône et pas lui. Ce qui a pour effet de faire enrager encore plus Rustik.

\- Salut Gueulfor, comment vas-tu ?

\- Oh, salut Gamin, lui répond Gueulfor. Si tu es là et que tu t'annonces, c'est que Stoïck t'a envoyé ici. Je me trompe?

\- Non, tu as parfaitement raison. Il ne veut pas que je sois avec Maman, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras à sa place plus tard. C'est un moment d'angoisse, et surtout un moment d'impuissance. Un comble pour lui le connaissant, lui qui est tout le temps en action et qui sait quoi faire. Ça a été encore pire le jour où tu es né : il a tourné en rond pendant des heures et ça été difficile de le calmer. Enfin, trêve de bavardage; que veux-tu faire?

\- J'aurais aimé savoir comment tu fais toute ses armes et ses boucliers, je souhaiterais me fabriquer mes propres armes et protections.

\- Ouh, pas tout de suite Gamin. C'est encore trop tôt pour toi, tu te ferais mal en manipulant les outils. Mais je te promets de t'apprendre à réaliser ces objets que tu désires.

\- Alors, explique-moi comment tu as perdu ta main gauche et ton pied alors.

\- Ah, je peux te l'expliquer. Laisse-moi le temps de trouver des tabourets et de quoi grignoter.

Gueulfor part dans l'arrière-boutique et se met à fouiller tout le bazar, il en ressort avec deux tabourets et de la viande de yack séchée.

\- Voilà de quoi nous asseoir, et un petit accompagnement : de la viande de yack qui est fumée et séchée. C'est la vieille Gothi qui fait ça, je ne sais pas comment elle le fait; mais en tout cas c'est délicieux. Sers toi Harold, mais n'en abuse pas.

Harold se sert et mâchouille le morceau de viande.

\- Alors, commence Gueulfor, ça remonte à l'époque où j'étais un jeune guerrier. Tes parents ne se fréquentaient pas. Stoïck venait d'être nommé Chef à la place du Chef. On aurait dit un yack nouveau-né qui ne tenait pas sur ces pattes, et les raids de dragons sont devenus plus destructeurs. Il fallait donc avant tout protéger les bâtiments, en particulier l'entrepôt. Les récoltes ont été bonnes, et l'hiver est arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il fait froid 9 mois de l'année, et qu'il grêle le reste du temps. Et ce que redoutait Stoïck est arrivé : les dragons ont attaqué pendant une nuit. Comme convenu, je suis allé à l'entrepôt avec 4-5 autres guerriers et nous les avons attendus. Nous voyons comment les Beurkiens défendaient le village et les troupeaux, mais pour une raison quelconque, des bâtiments ont commencé à être détruits. Je savais qu'il y avait du monde à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux, j'ai donc décidé de foncer dans le tas pour secourir ces personnes. Je suis rentré à l'intérieur et j'ai commencé à les faire sortir ; il restait encore un enfant quand tout à coup, un cauchemar monstrueux est passé à travers la charpente. Je me retrouvais donc à défendre un enfant dans un bâtiment en flammes, c'était un face-à-face mortel dont l'issue ne faisait aucun doute : le vainqueur survivra, et le perdant mourra. Je ne pouvais pas me déplacer sinon je laissais à découvert l'enfant : j'ai donc campé sur mes positions. Le cauchemar monstrueux essayait de me déstabiliser en claquant ses mâchoires près de moi ; mais ça ne marchait pas, je tenais ferme. Alors, sans crier gare, le dragon a chargé mais la structure n'a pas tenu le coup. ça commençait à s'effondrer et j'ai donc dit au gamin de partir par la porte pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Le gamin étant parti, j'ai pu porter tous les coups que je souhaitais faire : le combat était ardu, j'avais beau porter des coups de marteau sur son museau, le cauchemar monstrueux était encore debout et tenait bon. Mais au final, il finit par m'attraper la main et la tenait fermement. Quand un énorme morceau de charpente s'abattit sur sa mâchoire, la force était telle qu'il me sectionna la main. Le cauchemar monstrueux réussit à s'envoler, et moi à quitter ce qui restait de la maison. Mais l'attaque a fait des morts de notre côté et j'ai pu me satisfaire d'avoir sauvé des vies, mais si le prix à payer fût ma main gauche. Mais je ne regrette absolument rien.

\- Et pour ton pied droit? demande Harold.

\- Alors mon pied, c'est au cours d'une expédition pour trouver le Nid que je l'ai perdu. Stoïck a décidé de lancer une expédition pour le trouver, et donc nous nous sommes lancés vers la porte de Helfheim. Un brouillard épais entoure ce repaire, et il faut slalomer parmi les rochers pour ne pas s'échouer. Nous naviguons depuis des heures dans cette nappe de brouillard quand nous avons senti que notre bateau fût secoué. Nous avons pensé que nous avons heurté un rocher, mais après une inspection, le bateau était intact. Puis, une deuxième secousse est arrivée, puis une troisième. On a compris que c'était des dragons que nous heurtaient violemment, on touchait au but. Nous nous armions de patience, prêt à recevoir l'ennemi quand des ébouillants tueurs sont sortis de nulle part et ont commencé à attaquer les navires. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ça, on pensait qu'ils se réfugiaient derrière le brouillard, mais nous nous trompions lourdement. Nous nous sommes défendus aussi longtemps que l'on pouvait mais les ébouillants tueurs nous crachaient de l'eau chaude. Le pont de notre embarcation est devenu aussi glissant que du savon, du coup nous avions du mal à rester debout. Nous nous accrochions à tout et n'importe quoi : une corde, un tonneau et ou encore la balustrade du navire. Je m'y accrochais aussi fortement que ma main le pouvait quand un jeune ébouillant tueur m'a attrapé la jambe. Il voulait m'entraîner vers le fond, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire: d'autres guerriers se sont précipités pour m'aider mais impossible de me remonter à bord. Ce dragon me tenait ferme et il n'avait pas envie de me lâcher ; mais le pire restait à venir : on fonçait sur un rocher et impossible de manœuvrer. Si le dragon ne me lâchait pas, ou si les autres continuaient à me retenir, nous risquions de chavirer. Je les aie supplié de me lâcher pour sauver l'embarcation, mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir. Ils m'ont maintenu, et comme si les dieux avaient eu pitié de mon sort, j'ai senti une énorme douleur au niveau de mon pied droit et on m'a hissé à bord du navire. J'ai vu qu'il me manquait mon pied droit, et puis plus rien : je me suis évanoui. A mon réveil, j'étais dans la chambre de Gothi. J'ai voulu voir mon pied, mais je n'avais pas la force de le faire. Ton père m'a souvent rendu visite pour voir comment j'allais, il craignait que je perde la tête. Mais je suis resté fort, et un jour j'ai trouvé la force de me confronter à la dure réalité : j'ai vu ma jambe de bois et j'ai accepté ce fait. Les jours suivants furent difficiles mais j'ai surmonté cet obstacle et j'ai repris mon activité normale. J'ai surtout démontré à Beurk que j'ai deux membres en moins, mais je suis tout aussi redoutable qu'un guerrier normalement constitué. Et Stoïck me fait entièrement confiance, il m'a chargé de la formation des jeunes dans l'arène des dragons.

\- Et tu es aussi bon que tu le dit?

\- Oh que oui Harold. Ne sous-estime pas une personne. Elle a peut-être un désavantage apparent, que ce soit sa taille, sa force, ou son handicap, elle sera un adversaire redoutable. Elle se sera entraînée contre des guerriers normaux et aura développer des stratégies pour le mettre en échec, alors que son adversaire sera déconcerté devant cet adversaire inhabituel. Considère toujours ton adversaire aussi fort que toi, si ce n'est plus.

\- D'accord Gueulfor, répond Harold. Merci pour ton histoire, je n'oublierais pas tes conseils.

\- J'espère bien. Mais comment ça se fait que tu ne traînes pas avec les autres jeunes?

\- C'est à cause de Rustik. Il terrorise les autres jeunes, il n'y a que Varek qui accepte de me fréquenter car il peut lui tenir tête.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ça va s'arranger. Allez, file rejoindre tes parents. Je vais reprendre mes commandes et terminer ce que j'ai à faire.

\- Au revoir Gueulfor. Merci pour tout.

\- Pas de quoi Gamin. Allez ouste, j'ai du travail.

Harold quitte donc la forge et remonte le village, il s'assure d'esquiver Rustik et sa bande qui ne manque pas une occasion de le maltraiter pour démontrer à tout le monde l'inutilité de l'héritier actuel. Après ce petit détour, Harold arrive devant sa maison où il voit son père très inquiet.

\- Tu vas bien Papa?

\- Non Harold, pas du tout. Le travail de ta mère a commencé et Gothi m'a chassé de la maison, Old Wrinkly approuve en plus. Donc je ne peux rien faire et ça me rend furieux.

Harold attend quelques minutes et voyant que son père ne se calme pas, il courut à la forge chercher Gueulfor. Il lui explique rapidement la situation et devant son insistance, Gueulfor finit par céder. Il accompagne Harold et lorsqu'il voit l'état de Stoïck, il essaye de le calmer. Le manège dura un moment jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre ; Stoïck n'attend pas un moment de plus et fonce rejoindre sa femme. Old Wrinkly s'avance jusqu'à Harold et Gueulfor, puis déclare, la mine sombre:

\- Harold, tu viendras avec moi après. Tu passeras quelques jours avec moi pour ne pas déranger tes parents.

\- Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il? demande Gueulfor.

\- Valka a fait une fausse couche, le bébé n'a pas survécu. Ça a mis Valka dans tous ses états, d'autant plus que c'était une petite fille. Stoïck va être abattu, il va avoir besoin de toi Gueulfor.

Gueulfor, en entendant ses paroles, part auprès de ses amis. Harold, qui comprit la gravité de la situation après qu'Old Wrinkly le lui ait réexpliqué, voulut être auprès de ses parents mais Old Wrinkly l'en empêche. Lui qui se faisait une joie d'être bientôt grand frère, la tristesse l'accable. Old Wrinkly le ramène à la maison et ainsi laissé la famille faire son deuil. D'autant plus que Gothi avait annoncé une autre mauvaise nouvelle : à la suite de cette fausse couche, Gothi en a déduit que la pauvre Valka ne peut pas porter un enfant jusqu'à son terme. Son corps le refusera systématiquement, et donc le bébé doit être né prématurément s'il veut survivre. Mais dans ce cas-là, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il survive également. Old Wrinkly se mit à remercier les Dieux qu'Harold ait survécu à cette épreuve. Il se pourrait qu'il soit enfant unique de la famille Haddock.

Le lendemain soir, un petit comité était rassemblé près de la plage : Stoïck, Gueulfor, Gothi, Old Wrinkly, Harold et Valka qui tenait dans ses bras la dépouille du nourrisson. Comme le veut la tradition, un rite funéraire a lieu pour ce défunt. Gueulfor a créé un petit bateau, avec un lit de paille pour attisé le feu. Il le donne à Stoïck qui le met au bord de l'eau. Il prit le corps du nourrisson et le dépose dans son cortège funèbre, deux pièces d'argent sont déposées dans l'embarcation. Quelques mots sont dictés par Old Wrinkly, et Gothi allume le feu. Elle pousse l'embarcation, et tout le monde assiste au voyage dans le Walhalla du mort. Tout le monde reste jusqu'à la consumation totale de l'embarcation, après cela le groupe se disperse. L'atmosphère est remplie de tristesse, et Valka est inconsolable de la perte de sa fille et se demande pourquoi cela arrive à elle. Stoïck reste à ses côtés, et regarde Harold qui marche devant lui. Il jure, par tous les Dieux, qu'il fera tout son possible pour protéger Harold.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir à tous, et Joyeux Noël (ou plutôt Joyeux Snoggletog). J'espère que vous avez eu les cadeaux que vous avez souhaité. Aujourd'hui, l'apparition tant espérée d'Astrid pour fêter les 300 ans d'amitié entre Beurk et Stritz. Ce chapitre va vous intéresser, j'en suis sur. Bonne semaine à vous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

\- Harold, viens près de moi. J'ai une tâche importante à te confier.

\- Par Thor, si c'est encore pour surveiller les jumeaux Thorston, oublie-moi. Sans l'aide de Sven le Silencieux, j'aurai été accusé d'avoir libéré les yacks de leur enclos. Ils ne pensent qu'aux farces et explosions. Sans compter que Rustik les encourage dans leur action.

\- Laisse ton cousin en dehors de tout ça, il n'y est pour rien.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dois-je te montrer les hématomes causés par ces coups et ceux des jumeaux. Si Varek n'était pas là, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu.

\- Ce n'est pas la discussion du moment. Dans une semaine, la famille Hofferson arrive à Beurk pour fêter les 300 ans de l'alliance entre nos deux îles. Le chef Olaf viendra avec son jeune fils Ragnar et sa fille Astrid. Je voudrais que tu leur fasses un tour de l'île pendant que je discuterai avec son père.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça les intéressera. L'un comme l'autre, ils ne pensent qu'à se battre sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Te souviens-tu des évènements de Lytz?

\- Euh oui, tu as raison. Mais connaissant Olaf, il a dû recadrer ses enfants. Enfin bref, Harold. Tu as déjà 6 ans, et je voudrais que tu réalises les actions du protocole dû à ton statut d'héritier. Tu as commencé à le faire à Lytz, et je voudrais que tu continues. Sache une chose, on ne né pas Chef : on le devient. Tes actions commencées à Lytz ont fait très bonne impression, je voudrais que tu fasses de même sur Beurk.

\- D'accord Papa, je tâcherai de faire attention.

\- Et essaye de trouver un petit cadeau pour nos invités, ça leur fera plaisir.

\- J'ai déjà une petite idée, s'il le faut je demanderai un coup de main.

\- Très bien Harold. Et maintenant, tu as ton après-midi de libre.

La semaine passa beaucoup trop rapidement pour Stoïck. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose : pas assez de viande, ou alors c'est l'hydromel. Ou bien ce sont les tracas habituels qui viennent se mêler aux préparatifs. Tant est si bien que le jour attendu est enfin arrivé, ce qui ne veux pas dire que la pression est retombée. Les Beurkiens attendaient leurs invités sur le port, tous ont sortis leurs plus beaux effets. Stoïck a sorti son manteau d'ours offert par la famille Hofferson à la famille Haddock il y a des décennies. Son casque a été rafistolé et nettoyé pour qu'il brille de mille feux. Harold est habillé plus humblement : une chemise verte avec gilet taillé dans une peau de Loup. Harold a réussi à acquérir cette peau auprès de Johann le Négociant et après de discussions assez difficiles, il a réussi à l'échanger contre des plats cuisinés que Johann raffole. Il a ensuite réussi convaincre sa tante Gelde Jorgenson de lui fabriqué un gilet avec cette peau sans que le restant de la famille soit au courant.

\- DRAKKARS STRITZIENS EN VUE, hurle une sentinelle.

2 drakkars Stritziens apparaissent à l'horizon, avec une bannière spécialement conçue pour l'occasion : un drakkar est dessiné au centre de la voile, entouré de trois boucliers. A côté de chaque bouclier se trouve une épée. Ces symboles veulent rappeler l'alliance militaire et commerciale entre les deux tribus. Les drakkars avancèrent rapidement et finissent par accoster. Un Viking blond aux yeux bruns, aussi imposant et aussi grand que Stoïck descendit du bateau. Il portait un casque Viking classique, laissant apparaître quelques touffes de cheveux blancs. Sa barbe très courte suggère qu'il s'est taillé spécialement pour l'occasion.

\- Stoïck, mon ami, comment vas-tu? demanda Olaf en donnant l'accolade à Stoïck.

\- Très bien et toi? Tu as fait bon voyage? Deux semaines en mer, c'est très long.

\- Je me porte comme un charme, si seulement c'est possible de raccourcir le temps du voyage. Cela ne me déplairait pas. Oh, bonjour Harold. Comment vas-tu?

\- Très bien, merci. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Beurk, Chef Hofferson.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle moi Olaf. Et merci pour l'accueil. Tu connais déjà Angus, mon fils.

Angus descendit du navire, c'est un garçon qui fait une tête et demi de plus qu'Harold. Il a des cheveux bruns, les yeux bruns, porte une chemise noire avec une cape de bélier. Contrairement à son père, il ne porte pas de casque. Sa carrure rappelle celle de Varek, Harold se rappelle de ne pas le mettre en colère sinon il est mort. Pourtant, il n'est pas mal à l'aise en sa présence.

\- Bienvenue à Beurk, Angus Hofferson. Puissent les Dieux t'apporter Force et Honneur, déclara Harold en lui tendant la main.

\- Merci à toi, Harold Horrib' Haddock Troisième du nom. Que les Dieux te donnent Gloire et Sagesse.

\- Arrêtez avec ce protocole, sinon on y est encore demain. Harold, voici ma fille Astrid.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'Angus s'écarte du champ de vision d'Harold qu'il aperçoit Astrid pour la première fois. Elle est légèrement plus grande que lui, mais la prestance qu'elle dégage est impressionnante. Cette jeune fille a les cheveux blond attachés derrière elle, le bleu de ces yeux rappelle la couleur de l'océan. Elle porte également une robe bleue conçue pour l'occasion ainsi qu'un manteau taillé dans la peau d'un dragon. Comme son père, elle porte un casque avec deux cornes dessus.

\- Bienvenue à toi, Astrid Hofferson. Que Freya te protège et te guide dans tes choix.

\- Merci Harold Horrib' Haddock Troisième du nom, que ton existence soit aussi prospère que tes ancêtres de Beurk.

\- Vivement le premier Viking qui brise certaines traditions, déclare Olaf. Ce protocole est très long.

\- Tu l'as dit, Olaf. Harold, peux-tu faire visiter Beurk à nos invités pendant qu'Olaf et moi discutions.

\- Très bien Papa.

Et c'est ainsi que presque tous les vikings se dirigèrent vers le Grand Hall, ne laissant plus que les jeunes sur la berge.

\- Votre père est-il du genre à boire facilement? demande Harold.

\- Oh que oui, répondit Angus. Il ne perd pas une seule occasion.

\- Mon père est comme le vôtre, je parie ce que vous voulez qu'au bout de deux heures, nous aurons les esprits les plus clairs de l'île.

\- C'est bien vrai, ricane Astrid.

\- Avant de commencer la visite, je veux vous offrir ceci. Ce n'est pas de la grande qualité, mais je voulais les fabriquer moi-même.

Harold leur tendit à chacun un couteau, il les a construit pendant la semaine précédant leur arrivée. Les lames n'étaient pas tout à fait régulières, prouvant que c'est un novice qui les a fabriqués. Cependant, la légèreté et leur forme suggère que leur utilisation est à titre décoratif, et non fonctionnel.

\- Pourquoi les as-tu fabriquées? demande Angus.

\- Comme c'est une occasion spéciale, je voulais offrir un cadeau spécial aussi. Désolé de ne pas faire mieux, je débute dans la forge.

\- Pourquoi es-tu apprenti forgeron alors que tu es l'héritier?

\- Parce que son métier m'intriguait. Et puis, forger des armes est aussi la meilleure des manières de s'entraîner puisqu'on utilise les armes avant de les donner. On voit ainsi les qualités mises en évidence par celles-ci, mais aussi ses faiblesses.

\- Je n'avais pas vu ce métier dans ce sens-là. Est-ce si instructif que ça?

\- Tout à fait Angus. Enfin selon moi, cela dépend aussi de la personne. Et puis ça permet aussi de se débrouiller soi-même.

\- Comment ça? demande Astrid.

\- J'y apprends également à y entretenir les armes, mais également à fabriquer des outils, et autres équipements divers.

\- C'est une sorte de passion?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Mieux vaut ça que de collectionner les cadavres d'animaux, pas vrai frangin?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Astrid.

\- Et si je vous faisais la visite de Beurk? intervient Harold.

\- Oui, avec plaisir! déclare Angus mal à l'aise.

Le groupe de jeune remonte les installations portuaires pour finalement arriver au centre de Beurk.

\- Nous voici sur la place centrale de Beurk : c'est ici que tout le village se rassemble pour la fin de chaque festivier, ou encore pour fêter des anniversaires importants. Sur votre droite, tout en haut de l'arbre, c'est la maison de notre guérisseur. Elle ne parle pas, elle ne cause pas mais elle a un sacré coup de bâton. Pour dialoguer, elle écrit dans du sable qu'elle a toujours sur elle. Seuls ma Mère et Gueulfor la comprenne.

\- Pas très pratique si les deux personnes ne sont pas disponibles.

\- En effet Angus. De l'autre côté du village, la maison la plus haute est celle de mon Père. Elle a été construite par Harold Horrib' Haddock Premier du nom pour pouvoir superviser la construction de Beurk. Depuis, l'implantation de la maison est restée la même. Le bâtiment à côté de la catapulte est la Forge, dont j'en suis l'apprenti. Gueulfor, le forgeron, m'enseigne les techniques et me laisse construire certaines choses ; tout en me supervisant. Il a dû adapter les outils aussi, je ne peux pas utiliser les siens. Au pied de la montagne, c'est le Grand Hall : là-bas sont prises les grandes décisions, les Conseils de la tribu, la signature de Traité, ou encore les banquets. Nos Pères s'y trouvent sans doute.

\- Et c'est là-bas qu'ils vont s'enivrer ?

\- Je le pense, Angus. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer l'arène où l'on combat les dragons. C'est également à cet endroit où l'on apprend à connaître les techniques de combats contre les dragons.

\- Et qu'y a-t-il comme dragons? demande Astrid.

\- On a des Terreurs Terribles, des Gronckes, un Cauchemar Monstrueux et un Coupeur de Pluie. Voilà le dôme.

Les jeunes arrivent à côté de chaînes reliées entre elles. En y regardant de plus près, elles forment une sorte de toit. En contrebas, un terrain a été aménagé : on y voit des cibles, des armes, et des coffres. Mais surtout, 4 portes sont visibles dans un coin de l'arène. Les dragons ne peuvent pas être distingués mais les jeunes visiteurs peuvent imaginer la ferveur du public lorsqu'un combat a lieu.

\- Pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps avec cet avorton? interroge une voix derrière eux.

Les jeunes se retournent dans la direction de la voix. Il s'agit de Rustik entouré des deux jumeaux Thorston.

\- Et vous êtes? demande Astrid.

\- Rustik Jorgenson, neveu du Chef Stoïck et futur héritier de Beurk. Enfin, quand cette erreur de la nature sera mort.

\- Ouais, intervient une jeune fille avec deux tresses blonde. Son crime est d'être né en avance et de ne pas avoir été abandonné sur un bateau comme le veut la tradition.

\- Tu as raison frangine. On est donc là pour lui rappeler pourquoi son existence n'a pas lieu d'être. Sa place au royaume d'Hel.

écœuré par ces moqueries, Ragnar vient se planter devant ce groupe de d'insubordonnés.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien vous trois, et surtout toi Rustok, Rusmik, ou bien Rusman. Enfin, écoute sale gamin. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est le fils du Chef qui est l'héritier et non un gamin trop orgueilleux. L'Histoire a montré que les hommes trop orgueilleux ont été des désastres historiques. Mais comme tu ne jures que par la force, laisse-moi te montrer un avant-goût de ceci.

\- Non Angus, hurle Harold. Si tu le frappes, tu vas créer un incident diplomatique, comme à Lytz. Ton Père ne va pas apprécier.

\- Je suis un héritier d'une autre tribu, ma parole vaudra plus que la sienne.

\- Pas si je dis que ce que tu avances est faux, déclare Harold. Je refuse de mentir pour un acte qui n'a aucun prétexte.

\- Ahhhh, on se dégonfle, gros lourdeau?

\- Par contre, si tu le frappes sous prétexte qu'il t'a insulté, je plaiderais pour toi. Sans compter que ta sœur est également présente, donc si tu demandes justice immédiate, rien ne t'en empêche.

Rustik, entendant les dires d'Harold, devient tout blanc et perd son rire. Il décampe immédiatement, suivi de près des Jumeaux.

\- Merci Angus, tu as remis mon cousin à sa place. J'en rêvais depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi te haït-il à ce point? demande Astrid.

\- Un problème familial, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

\- Si ça concerne la famille, on ne veut pas savoir. Mais tu devrais apprendre à te défendre.

\- Ils sont toujours minimum trois à m'attaquer, jamais ils ne seront seuls.

\- En plus d'être orgueilleux, ils sont lâches. Pardonne-moi pour cette insulte.

\- C'est malheureusement la triste vérité. Venez, on part au Grand Hall.

Les jeunes remontent donc le village, quand une question turlupine les pensées d'Harold.

\- Au fait, Astrid. De quel dragon provient la peau de ton manteau?

\- Elle provient d'un Grogne Boîteur. Ma Mère a réussi à la négocier chez Johann le Négociant et a pu me tailler ce manteau.

\- ça a dû être difficile pour elle, non?

\- Oh que oui, je n'ai jamais entendu ma mère dire autant de jurons. La pauvre s'en est écorché les doigts jusqu'au sang.

\- La pauvre, je la plains. En tout cas, j'espère que la visite de Beurk vous a plu. Il commence à faire nuit, je propose donc que l'on aille vers le Grand Hall. Mais je pense que l'on risque de trouver des cadavres de Vikings partout sur le sol.

\- Je propose qu'on compte les cadavres, la tribu gagnante est celle qui a le plus de guerrier encore debout ! suggère Angus.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas équilibré, réplique Harold. Beurk ayant plus de guerrier dans la salle, il y a de fortes chances qu'il y ait plus de Beurkiens que de Stritziens.

\- Je prends le risque malgré tout.

Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que le groupe atteint le Grand Hall. Ils furent étonnés de voir qu'aucun guerrier n'était debout, tous ont succombé au syndrome de l'ivresse.

\- Pari perdu pour vous deux, les garçons.

\- Il faut croire que l'on a sous-estimé l'évènement présent. Bon tant pis, je vous conduis chez moi.

\- Ne te sens pas obliger de nous inviter Harold. Nous pouvons nous en sortir, déclare Astrid.

\- Je vous invite chez moi parce que j'en aie envie. J'ai passé une bonne journée en votre compagnie et je souhaiterai prolonger ce plaisir pendant une partie de la soirée.

\- Tu risques de te faire enquiquiner après notre départ. On jurerait que tu tentes une approche de drague sur ma sœur.

\- **QUOI?** hurla Astrid. Qu'est-ce qui te ferai croire ça Angus? Je jure sur Frigg (déesse de l'amour) que je plante ma hache dans le crâne du premier prétendant venu.

\- Quand à moi, je tiens trop à ma tête pour me lancer dans pareil aventure. Je botte en touche. Nous voilà arrivé.

Harold ouvre la porte de la maison et constate que sa mère n'était pas encore couchée.

\- Harold? Que fais-tu ici avec les enfants Hofferson? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au Grand Hall?

\- Tout le monde est endormi sur le sol à cause de l'hydromel, alors j'ai amené Angus et Astrid dans la maison.

\- Oh, je vois. Gothi se fera une joie de calmer le mal de crâne de ses malheureux. Je vais vous chercher de quoi boire.

\- Qu'entend-t-elle par « calmer le mal de crâne » ? demande Angus dès que Valka ai quitté la pièce.

\- Elle veut dire que Gothi va taper sur leurs têtes à coup de bâtons.

\- ça ne va pas arranger les choses.

\- Non, mais nous aurons la paix pendant au moins deux jours.

\- C'est pas faux, réplique Astrid.

Valka revient avec trois gobelets et une cruche d'eau. La soirée se passe tranquillement pour les jeunes qui discutent de tous les sujets qu'ils peuvent aborder. La nuit étant fort avancée qu'Harold raccompagne ses hôtes jusqu'à la maison des invités.

Le pressentiment d'Angus était fondé, tout le village fut au courant qu'Harold a invité les jeunes Hofferson sous le toit familial. Et beaucoup ont vu un signe d'une tentative de séduction entre l'héritier Beurkien et l'héritière Stritzienne. Si Olaf et Stoïck rigolent de cette situation, ce n'est pas de l'avis de Valka. Elle n'hésite pas à faire taire, à coups de poing, tous ceux qui osent de parler de mariage entre son fils et Astrid.

La semaine de célébration touche à sa fin et les drakkars Stritziens sur le départ.

\- Au revoir Angus, au revoir Astrid. ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir, j'ai passé une très bonne semaine en votre compagnie. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

\- Moi de même, déclare Astrid. Cette semaine passée avec toi était très sympa, j'espère pouvoir te faire visiter Stritz à mon tour.

\- Quand à moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que l'on se reverra bientôt. Mais pas dans les conditions que l'on souhaite.

\- Espérons que tu te trompes.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Il est temps de partir. A bientôt.

Et c'est pendant ce bel après-midi que les drakkars Stritziens mirent le cap vers leur île. Harold les regarde partir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les distinguer en espérant pouvoir de découvrir Stritz et ses merveilles.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonne année à tous, et mes meilleurs voeux pour l'année à venir. Lentement, je met en place la préparation pour l'événement qui bousculera la vie d'Harold et de sa famille. Mais ce n'est pas encore de suite. Celà dit, un peu de moment Père/Fils pour commencer l'année. Cela dit, j'ai plein d'idée pour ma fic et j'écrit en ce moment pour pouvoir les mettre sur feuille blanche. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

\- Tu es sûre Gothi? Sera-t-il aussi rude que tu le prétends?

L'Ancienne efface son message pour écrire de nouveaux symboles dans le sable.

\- C'est bien cela, confirme Gueulfor. L'hiver sera rude mais pas aussi terrible que prévu. Il est vrai que l'on a connu des hivers plus cléments, en particulier le dernier. De plus, l'entrepôt et les cachettes n'ont jamais été autant remplis. A moins d'une attaque de dragons dévastatrice, on n'aura aucun mal à survivre.

\- Survivre….. Nom de Thor, j'ai oublié que j'avais promis à Harold de passer quelques jours seul avec lui pour lui apprendre les gestes de survie sur une île.

\- C'est un peu tôt pour lui apprendre ça Stoïck. Ce n'est encore qu'un gamin, il a peine 6 ans.

\- Dois-je te rappeler ce que j'ai vécu il y a 10 ans lors de la réunion des chefs? Ce maudit Drago Poing Sanglant, il a tué pratiquement tous les Chefs présents. Seuls les Dieux savent où il est à présent.

\- Tu étais bien content d'apercevoir le drakkar d'Egil Vünson. Une chance que la tempête qu'il a affronté en chemin l'ai ralenti. Sinon, je me demande encore comment tu serais rentré sur Beurk.

\- Une chance, comme tu dis. Mais en attendant, j'ai dû survivre une fois l'attaque passée. J'aurais pu y rester, Gueulfor. Seulement, les conseils de survie, que mon père m'a donné, m'ont été d'une grande aide. Je veux à mon tour, les transmettre à Harold. On ne sait pas ce que les dieux décident : j'aurais pu mourir et ainsi de ne jamais connaître la joie d'être papa, mais j'ai survécu. C'est pour ça que je veux transmettre mes connaissances à Harold.

\- Vu sous cet angle, c'est difficile de donner un contre-argument. Mais où vas-tu aller pour l'instruire?

\- Sur la petite île au Nord de Beurk. Tu sais, celle où j'emmenais Valka admirer le coucher du Soleil.

\- Au moins, je saurais où aller pour te joindre. Et à qui donneras-tu les pouvoirs pendant ton absence?

\- Au conseil des Anciens, ils sauront quoi faire. Je te laisse, je vais prévenir Harold et les Anciens. Nous partirons demain.

\- Pas de soucis, soit juste prudent.

\- Cette île n'est pas dangereuse, pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

\- Tu pars avec Harold je te signale, avec lui, tout devient possible.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Stoïck partit vers sa maison. Il avait prévu d'enseigner ses techniques à Harold bien plus tard, mais des cauchemars à répétition l'ont fait changer d'avis. En effet, depuis plusieurs nuits, il rêve qu'Harold quitte Beurk en compagnie d'étranges individus et qu'il ne le reverra plus depuis longtemps. La dernière fois que ces rêves l'ont hanté, c'était avant la mort de son Père. En espérant que cette intuition soit infondée, il veut profiter de chaque moment avec Harold pour lui enseigner ce qu'il sait.

\- Val, demande-t-il une fois le seuil de maison franchi, je cherche Harold. L'aurais-tu vu?

\- La dernière fois, c'était avec Varek. Ils allaient au Grand Hall. Octaf Ingermann voulait lui montrer son travail dans les archives. Bien que personnellement, je ne le trouve pas intéressant.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'Harold avait aussi envie de demander du papier et des crayons à Octaf. Et pour cela, il veut le caresser dans le sens du poil avant de faire sa demande. Merci Val.

Stoïck quitte donc sa maison et pars vers le Grand Hall. En y pénétrant, il constate que celui-ci est désert à l'exception d'un petit groupe de 4 Viking. Octaf décrivait les peintures des Chefs de Beurk à Harold, Varek et Finna Jorgenson, qui est la petite sœur de Rustik. Stoïck interrompe la discussion.

\- Octaf, puis-je te parler un moment? Et je voudrais m'entretenir avec Harold après.

\- Bien sûr, attend un moment. Les enfants, dirigez-vous vers la grande table. Je vous rejoindrez après.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que les enfants soient partis que Stoïck pu parler.

\- Octaf, demain je partirai avec Harold pendant quelques jours. Je lui ai promis de passer du temps avec lui.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier Stoïck, où vas-tu partir?

-Sur une petite île au Nord de Beurk, à une demi-journée de navigation. Je ne serais pas loin.

\- D'accord. Harold, peux-tu venir? Ton père voudrait te parler.

Harold quitte les autres et se dirige vers son père.

\- Harold, je t'ai dit que je passerais du temps avec toi et c'est ce que je vais faire. Demain, nous partirons sur une petite île. Je t'y enseignerai des techniques pour survivre sur île.

\- Es-tu certain que ça me sera utile plus tard? Je veux dire, on est sur Beurk. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de catastrophique?

\- J'ai fait la même remarque que toi à mon père. Néanmoins, beaucoup de ses conseils m'ont été utiles : ceux-ci en font partie. Ne les néglige pas, on ne sait pas ce qui va nous arriver. Va préparer quelques affaires, on va y rester quelques jours.

\- D'accord, compris.

\- Merci Octaf. Désolé du dérangement.

Stoïck et Harold se dirigent vers leur maison. Tandis qu'Harold monte dans sa chambre, Stoïck met au courant Valka de sa décision.

\- Es-tu sûr Stoïck? Il n'est pas encore prêt.

\- On n'est jamais prêt à quoique soit, Val. La chose que l'on peut faire, c'est le préparer du mieux que l'on peut. Il retient beaucoup de choses, je ne m'inquiète pas. Et puis, je serai tout le temps avec lui.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu.

\- Dois-je te rappeler ce qui m'est arrivé il y a 10 ans? C'est grâce aux conseils de mon père que je suis encore en vie. Et puis, ce ne sera que pour quelque jours sur l'île où je t'emmenais autrefois.

\- C'est vrai ! On ne peut pas faire plus dangereux. ça me rassure.

La nuit passa très rapidement et le lendemain matin, dès l'aube, Harold et Stoïck montèrent dans une petite embarcation et mirent le cap vers l'île. La navigation se passe sans soucis jusqu'à ce qu'Harold s'exclame :

\- Terre en vue ! Terre en vue !

\- C'est bien celle-là. Prépare-toi Harold, nous allons accoster.

Ils leur faillaient encore quelques minutes avant d'accoster sur une petite plage.

\- Très bien, Harold, voici ta première leçon : quand on arrive sur une île, il fait toujours s'assurer que l'on a de quoi se rassasier, c'est-à-dire que l'on doit trouver une source d'eau potable ainsi que de la nourriture.

\- Il faudra donc explorer l'île?

\- C'est exact, mais avant il faut la jouer très malin. Nous avons une rivière qui découle d'un lac qui finit par se jeter dans l'océan, donc il faut faire…..

\- Le tour de l'île pour trouver une rivière et ensuite remonter son cours jusqu'à la source.

\- Exactement, mais avant de partir, fait toi un point de repère. Dans notre cas, nous avons un bateau, mais comment feras-tu si tu te retrouves échoué sur une île inconnue.

\- Je prendrais une pierre et j'écrirai mon repère sur un arbre qui se distingue assez facilement, déclare Harold après un temps de réflexion.

\- Exact, met ton idée à exécution.

Harold prit donc une pierre et cherche un arbre parmi ceux à proximité de la plage. Il aperçoit un arbre plus grand que les autres, avec des pierres à son pied. Il s'y dirige activement, et trace un «X» sur son tronc.

\- Très bien, maintenant, nous allons longer la plage jusqu'à ce que l'on voie un filet d'eau.

Et c'est ainsi que Père et Fils s'élancent en quête d'eau, enfin surtout Harold. Parce que Stoïck connaissait très bien cette île. Il sait qu'il y a tous les éléments nécessaires pour survivre, et veut donc laisser à Harold le privilège de se débrouiller. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes sur cette plage, accompagnés par le bruit des vagues et des oiseaux. Cela rappela de bons souvenirs à Stoïck, tous ces moments passés avec Valka quand ils étaient plus jeunes. C'est finalement Harold qui sort Stoïck de sa rêverie.

\- Papa, regarde. De l'eau qui se jette dans l'océan, on réussit à en trouver.

\- C'est exact, maintenant, remontons cette rivière.

Le petit groupe s'enfonce dans cette végétation, tout en ne s'éloignant pas de la rivière. Bien que cette soit plus petite que Beurk, elle est quand même constituée, en grande partie, d'une forêt et de plages de sables fins. Des animaux ont réussi à s'acclimater sur cette île : Harold a réussi à apercevoir des lapins, des cochons sauvages, et autres oiseaux. Cette expédition promet d'être riche en émotion.

\- Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés à sa source.

Devant les yeux ébahis d'Harold se tenait un immense lac, encore plus grand que celui de Beurk. Des poissons brisent la surface de l'eau, prouvant ainsi que celui-ci n'est pas désert.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes arrivés au bout, il faut trouver de quoi nous abriter. Vois-tu un endroit où l'on pourrait passer la nuit?

Harold explore les alentours du lac, tout en étant surveillé par son père.

\- Par ici, il y a une grotte. Nous pourrions y passer les nuits.

\- Doucement petit bonhomme, comment es-tu sûr qu'elle soit vide?

\- Euh

\- Je m'en doutais. Nous allons trouver de quoi nous fabriquer une torche, il nous faut du petit bois, de la mousse, deux pierres saillantes et un morceau de bois.

\- On pourrait commencer par les pierres, suggère Harold.

\- Pourquoi pas, allons près du lac.

Harold parti donc à la recherche des deux pierres, il finit par en trouver mais Stoïck déclare qu'elles ne sont pas adéquates. Cependant, il demande à Harold d'en garder deux car elles serviront à fabriquer des lances. Harold ne se décourage pas et sa persévérance finit par payer. Il trouve deux pierres qui correspondent.

\- Parfait, maintenant, il faut de la mousse pas trop humide et du petit bois pour allumer le feu.

Ramasser du bois fût assez simple pour Harold, cependant la mousse récoltée sur les arbres doit d'abord sécher au soleil.

\- Parfais, pose la mousse sur ce rocher. La chaleur du soleil va faire son œuvre. Maintenant, on va se fabriquer une lance ; prend une des deux pierres que l'on a gardée. Maintenant, trouve un bâton ou un jeune arbre assez droit qui sera le manche.

Harold s'exécute et finit par en trouver un. Cependant, celui-ci n'est pas tout à fait propre.

\- Maintenant, il faut le nettoyer : avec une autre pierre, nous allons enlever la mousse et une partie de son écorce. Comme ceci. Maintenant, nous allons creuser l'emplacement de la pierre dans l'une de ces extrémités. Une fois cette étape réalisée, tu y place la pierre et avec une corde, tu viens fixer la pierre. N'hésite pas à serrer la corde très fort.

\- Comme dirais Old Wrinkly, serre aussi fort que tu es bête.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

\- C'est de l'humour, papa.

\- Bref, autre technique : dans le cas où tu n'as pas de corde, taille une pointe dans l'extrémité du bâton. Une fois réalisée, chauffe la pointe au-dessus d'un feu doux jusqu'à ce qu'elle noircisse. Le bois sec est toujours plus robuste que du bois humide. D'ailleurs, en parlant de feu…..

Stoïck se lève et se dirige vers la mousse.

\- Parfait, elle est sèche. Harold, ramène le petit bois et mélange-le avec la mousse.

Harold effectue le mélange et ramène les deux pierres.

\- Maintenant, nous allons frotter les deux pierres. Le frottement va créer des étincelles et qui mettront le feu à la mousse. Il faut faire comme ceci.

Stoïck effectue des mouvements à répétition pour que la mousse s'enflamme. Dès que la fumée apparait, Stoïck souffle pour attiser le feu. Finalement, celui-ci finit par prendre.

\- Maintenant, nous allons allumer la torche. Il faut positionner le bâton comme ceci, et TADAAA. On a une torche ; nous pouvons maintenant explorer la grotte.

Stoïck s'engage dans la grotte, suivi de près par Harold. Après une inspection, celle-ci est vide.

\- La nuit va bientôt tomber. Harold, trouve-nous du bois et de la mousse. N'hésite pas à ramener tout le bois qui tu trouveras, ce sera notre stock. Je m'occupe du repas.

Harold repartit à la recherche des ingrédients et fait des allers-retours entre les bois et la grotte. Lors de son dernier voyage, il constate que son Père est dans le lac, torse nu avec la lance dans sa main. Pour pouvoir le réchauffer quand il rentrera, Harold tente d'allumer le feu. Malheureusement, il n'y parvient pas. Pire, en serrant trop fort les pierres dans ses mains, il finit par se couper à la paume. Stoïck finit par rentrer, et en voyant les ensanglantées d'Harold ainsi que les pierres, il comprit rapidement la situation.

\- Tout n'est pas dans la force du geste Harold, mais dans la technique. Ce n'est pas grave ; va te rincer les mains dans l'eau, je m'occupe de tout.

Harold sortit de la grotte, et à son retour, le feu est allumé et le poisson cuisait.

\- Te voilà de retour Harold. Demain, je t'enseignerai comme attraper le poisson ainsi que le lapin. Quand on peut diversifier sa nourriture, il ne faut pas hésiter. Sache une chose : quand tu es seul face à la nature, il faut être soit le plus fort soit le plus ingénieux. Il faut avoir une de ces deux conditions pour survivre. Prend place devant le feu, et n'hésite pas à regarder ton poisson s'il est assez cuit.

Harold retourna de temps en temps son poisson, et quand il estime qu'il est prêt, le déguste de bon cœur. Le repas finit, Stoïck et Harold s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre pour se tenir chaud par une belle nuit étoilée.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir à tous, la suite des aventure de notre duo. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

La matinée était fort avancée dans la journée, mais Stoïck ne s'en soucie guère. Aujourd'hui, il allait apprendre à pêcher et fabriquer des pièges à Harold. L'enseignement importait peu, seuls les moments passés avec son fils comptent beaucoup pour Stoïck. Maintenant, il faut reprendre les cours.

\- Debout mon garçon, on va reprendre les techniques. Va te débarbouiller le visage, ça t'aidera à te réveiller.

Harold sort de la grotte et part vers le lac, il s'arrête un instant pour profiter du calme des bois ainsi que les cris des oiseaux. Il prend de grandes inspirations pour se détendre, et finit par se jeter de l'eau sur la figure. Lorsqu'il a fini d'émerger, il retourne à la caverne pour y trouver son père qui l'attendait.

\- Bien, maintenant nous allons fabriquer des collets. Ce sont des pièges qui te permettront d'attraper des lapins ; ne t'amuse pas à les chasser, ils sont trop rapides. Donc quand tu ne peux ni chasser ni pêcher, le piège est la seule option. Alors maintenant, viens t'assoir. Je vais te montrer comment on fait.

Harold s'assoit et regarde avec attention les mouvements de Stoïck.

\- Alors, tout d'abord, il te faut une corde de la longueur de ton bras. Ensuite, plie l'une des extrémités du câble sur lui-même en arrière pour créer une boucle simple, comme ceci. Pour t'aider, tu peux enrouler la corde autour de ton doigt pour lui donner la bonne forme et la bonne taille. N'hésite pas à en laisser en plus en bas de la boucle, ce sera le nœud coulant. Maintenant, enroule l'excès de la boucle autour de la corde environ cinq à six fois pour le maintenir fermement en place. C'est la partie la plus importante du piège et la boucle doit y être fermement attachée. Petite astuce, pour tester la force de la boucle, tu peux mettre ton doigt dedans et de tirer sur la corde. Si le nœud se défait, tu dois l'enrouler une nouvelle fois pour créer une boucle plus forte. Essaie.

Harold teste son nœud collant, mais lorsqu'il tire sur la corde ; le nœud se défait. Cependant, il ne désespère pas. Il réessaye encore et encore, avec à chaque fois le même résultat.

\- Stop Harold, ça suffit. Tu auras tout le temps de t'exercer après. Regarde bien. Prend l'autre extrémité de la corde et fait-la passer par le nœud coulant. Glisse la corde jusqu'à obtenir un grand cercle. Comme maintenant. Patiente encore un peu, j'en fabrique d'autres.

Stoïck recommence ces opérations jusqu'à obtenir quatre cordages de pièges.

\- Ensuite, il faut trouver un endroit pour poser le piège. Il faut aller dehors, à ton avis, quel serait le meilleur endroit pour piéger les lapins?

\- Un passage où les lapins passent régulièrement.

\- Lequel?

\- Mmmmmh, je dirais dans les herbes hautes et dans les petits chemins.

\- Exact, mais sauras-tu les reconnaître?

\- Non.

\- Alors, suis-moi.

Harold et Stoïck sortent de la grotte pour s'enfoncer dans les bois, ils y empruntent l'un des chemins.

\- Maintenant, il faut chercher des herbes hautes et des petits sentiers. Mais attention, pas n'importe lesquels. On doit trouver des indices qui prouvent que ces animaux les empruntent quotidiennement : cherche de l'herbe foulée, ou encore des traces de lapins. Elles ressemblent à peu près à ceci.

Stoïck dessinent dans la boue ce qu'il pense être des traces de lapins.

\- Essaye de trouver des traces qui ressemblent à ça. Et ensuite, regarde s'il y en a beaucoup. Cela prouve que le chemin est très fréquenté.

\- Compris.

La journée passe très rapidement lorsque l'on cherche quelque chose de précis. Finalement, dans l'après-midi, Stoïck a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il appelle Harold qui accourt aussitôt.

\- Voilà les empreintes que l'on cherchait. Tu vois ces empreintes? Elles prouvent que ce sentier est très fréquenté. Nous allons poser les pièges dans cette zone. Maintenant, il nous faut le support qui nous servira à attacher le cordage. Il faut trouver l'endroit propice, remontons ce chemin.

Après quelques minutes de minutes de marche, ils trouvent des endroits pour poser les pièges.

\- Nous y sommes, il y a des branches basses suffisamment solides. Dans le cas où tu n'aurais pas cette chance, tu devras fabriquer l'armature pour créer le piège. En plus, j'ai l'impression que cet endroit est encore plus fréquenté que les autres. Bon, maintenant, il faut attacher le collet à la branche. Ta boucle doit pendre, et tu vas enrouler l'autre extrémité de la corde autour de la branche. Je te montre.

Stoïck s'exécute et Harold ne perd pas une miette de cette leçon.

\- Maintenant que le collet est en place, il faut obstruer les espaces aux alentours. Utilise des pierres et des branches pour t'aider. Il faut forcer le lapin à foncer dans le collet, et le piège fera le reste. Je vais installer les autres pièges.

Chacun parti voguer à ces occupations, dès que Stoïck eut fini de placer les autres pièges, il aide Harold à mettre en place leur stratégie. La journée est fort avancée lorsque que l'installation des pièges fut terminée. Harold et Stoïck rentrent donc à la grotte.

\- Papa, pourquoi tu as installés plusieurs pièges?

\- Pour avoir plus de chances de capturer des lapins, donc plus tu disposes de pièges, meilleurs seront tes résultats. De plus, vérifie une seul fois par journée tes pièges. Si tu le fais constamment, tu effrayeras les animaux sauvages.

\- D'accord.

\- Maintenant, je vais t'apprendre à pêcher avec la lance qu'on à fabriquer. Pour cela, on va devoir se mouiller dans le lac. Quand tu as plusieurs sources de nourriture, n'hésite pas à la varier. Cela t'évitera de tomber dans une routine. Mais pour cela, encore faut-il attraper ton repas. D'où ces différentes techniques.

\- Et peut-on la varier avec des fruits ?

\- Si tu as dans le coin, pourquoi pas. Mais j'en doute, ces arbres ne poussent pas trop dans la région à cause du froid. Déjà qu'à Beurk, les arbres donnent un peu de fruits, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne trouvent pas preneur.

\- Je pense être le seul à en manger.

\- Tu dois être le seul, en effet. Personne d'autres n'en veut. Je me demande pourquoi tu en prends.

\- Parce que lorsque tu as une fringale, c'est juste ce qu'il faut pour tromper la faim.

\- Mange plus pendant les repas dans ce cas.

\- ça me suffit largement. Et puis, je ne vais pas me goinfrer comme Rustik et ne plus pouvoir bouger. En cas d'attaque, il se fera découper en morceaux.

\- Il en profite, et puis il te faut des forces pour affronter nos adversaires.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, c'est soit le plus fort soit le plus ingénieux. De toute façon, je vois bien que les autres ne me respectent pas. Ils ont peur parce que je suis le fils du GRAND Stoïck la Brute. Sinon, ils m'auraient déjà banni.

\- Ne dit pas ça, je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille.

\- Arrête de ne pas regarder la vérité en face. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Gueulfor. Il entend les ragots mieux que tout le monde. Les Vikings n'aiment pas les différences, mais je ne désespère pas. J'aurais un avantage sur eux.

\- Ah bon, et lequel?

\- Je serais habitué à les combattre, pour eux, le combat ressemble à : TAPER, TAPER, TAPER, TAPER ET TAPER. De toute façon, je n'aurais aucune chance si je rentre dans leur jeu. Donc, je dois trouver ma façon de combattre. Et comme mes adversaires n'auront jamais été confrontés à un tel adversaire, ils seront déstabilisés. Mon effet de surprise compensera mon manque de force. Et maintenant, le débat est clos. Je me moque de ce que tu voudrais dire pour trouver des excuses aux autres.

Stoïck reste perdu dans ses pensées pendant tout le restant du trajet. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'Harold le secoue qu'il constate que le lac est devant eux.

\- Papa, tout va bien?

\- Euh, oui. Reprenons. Je vais t'enseigner une technique de pêche, c'est la plus ancestrale que les Vikings connaissent. Cette technique consiste à rentrer dans l'eau, lance à la main. Avance jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, et reste immobile aussi longtemps que possible. Les poissons s'approcheront de toi sans méfiance, tu armeras ton bras et d'un coup sec, tu fendras l'eau. Bien sûr, cette technique ne donnera pas tout le temps le résultat espéré mais tu arriveras à en avoir. Sinon, au lieu de rentrer dans l'eau, tu peux rester sur la terre ferme mais seulement si c'est des cours d'eau. Et encore, il faut que le poisson soit le plus proche possible de la surface de l'eau. Sinon, il s'échappera. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, à force de persévérance, tu y arriveras.

Harold met en application les directives de Stoïck, et comme prévu, il échoue à chaque reprise.

\- Ne désespère pas. Quand tu seras seul, tu n'auras pas d'autres choix que de réussir si tu veux survivre. Il ne faut pas compter seulement sur les pièges, ils ne sont efficaces si, et seulement si, ils sont placés au bon endroit. Et avec de la réussite. Donc, tu dois apprendre à pêcher si tu n'as rien dans les pièges. Reste immobile aussi longtemps que possible.

Harold prend donc son mal en patience et reste donc immobile. Un bout d'un temps qui semble une éternité, Harold voit des poissons qui nagent à proximité de lui. Il arme lentement son bras, et d'un geste brusque, abat la lance sur le poisson. En ressortant la lance de l'eau, il constate qu'un poisson est au bout de celle-ci. Tout fier, il se tourne vers son père et se dirige vers lui.

\- Tu as vu papa? J'ai réussi à le faire.

\- C'est bien Harold, mais maintenant, il en faudrait deux de plus. Attend un peu, le raffut que tu as fait à fait fuir les poissons. Je te laisse te débrouiller, si tu as besoin d'aide, viens me chercher. Je serais dans la grotte à t'attendre. Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu.

L'après-midi se déroula beaucoup trop rapidement au goût d'Harold. Il a réussi à reproduire sa performance qu'à deux reprises seulement. Mais suffisant pour nourrir son père et lui.

\- Ah Harold, je vois que tu as réussi à en attraper d'autres.

\- Oui, mais pas suffisamment. J'avais espéré en pêcher plus.

\- C'est en faisant des échecs que l'on apprend le plus. Tu ne maîtrises pas encore cette technique. Mais ça ne devrait plus tarder si tu t'entraînes encore. Viens te réchauffer près du feu, je prépare le repas.

Harold va s'assoir près du chaud et regarde son père s'acharner sur les poissons. Il revient avec trois brochettes de poissons : une pour Harold et les deux autres pour lui. Stoïck lui tendit sa brochette, et Harold s'empresse de la mettre sur le feu. Il surveille la cuisson et la déguste de bon cœur. Une fois le repas fini, il part se coucher, exténué par cette rude journée.

La matinée est bien avancée lorsqu'Harold se réveille enfin. Il constate qu'il est seul dans la grotte, il repousse la fourrure loin de lui et sort dehors. La journée d'hier était difficile, il espère que celle-ci soit plus facile. Il remarque son père au bord de l'eau et s'avance vers lui.

\- Papa, que fais-tu?

\- Rien de spécial, j'ai ramassé des branches de bois et je t'ai laissé dormir. Aujourd'hui, on va revoir la fabrication des pièges et tu repêcheras pour parfaire ta technique. Mais avant, nous allons vérifier nos pièges. Tu es prêt?

Harold acquiesce et tous deux se dirigent vers les chemins étroits. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils constatent qu'un seul piège à fonctionné. Un lapin s'est fait attraper et est mort d'épuisement en voulant se libérer.

\- Heureusement qu'il est mort en voulant se libérer, ça m'aurait fait mal au cœur de devoir le tuer devant toi. Bon, nous aurons du lapin pour ce midi. Rentrons au camp.

Le petit groupe se mit en route, les pièges ayant fonctionnés, il n'y a pas besoin d'y toucher.

\- Harold, après le repas, tu vas répéter la fabrication du collet et ta technique de pêche. Je veux que tu t'entraînes à ça uniquement pendant les jours restants.

\- D'accord papa.

Comme Stoïck l'avait prévu, Harold se consacre à l'art de la survie. Ces quelques jours ne suffiront pas à en faire un expert, mais suffisant pour se débrouiller seul. Ces journées d'entraînement passèrent tellement vite qu'Harold ne se rend pas compte que le jour du retour est arrivé.

\- Tu n'as rien oublié Harold?

\- Non, j'ai toutes mes affaires.

\- Alors Cap sur Beurk, et rentrons à la maison Moussaillon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir à tous, nouveau chapitre, nouvelle attaque. Et des signes d'un fury nocturne. Enfin.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Par une nuit de pleine Lune, Beurk endormi ne soucie pas qu'une attaque terrible est sur le point d'arriver. Quand tout à coup, le son trop familier d'une corne de brume retentit.

\- **LES DRAGONS ATTAQUENT ! AUX ARMES, DEFENDEZ LE VILLAGE.**

\- Nom de Thor, c'est pas vrai. Valka, prend Harold et part te réfugier au Grand Hall. Cette attaque risque d'être terriblement dangereuse, plus que les précédentes.

\- Stoïck, je suis capable de me défendre. Je peux venir avec toi.

\- Et laisser Harold sans surveillance? S'il n'est pas surveillé par toi, Gueulfor ou Old Wrinkly, il s'esquive en un temps record. Non, le mieux est que tu y aille avec lui.

\- Mais mon Père pourrait le surveiller.

\- Il est dans la hutte de Gothi. Et je vois mal Harold y rester tranquillement.

\- Vu sous cet angle, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

\- En effet, fait ce que je te dis. On se retrouve après l'attaque.

Et Stoïck quitte donc la hutte pour se mêler à la bataille. Valka monte immédiatement à l'étage dans la chambre d'Harold pour aller le chercher. Par chance, le jeune garçon a compris la gravité de la situation et sitôt l'alarme donnée, il s'est habillé aussi chaudement que possible.

\- Harold, viens avec moi. On se réfugie au Grand Hall, on doit se mettre à l'abri.

Tout à coup, une explosion se fait entendre à proximité, cet avertissement suffit pour faire sortir la famille de la hutte et courir à toute jambe vers l'abri le plus sûr. Ils sont sur le point d'y arriver quand une rafale de rocher de lave explosent devant eux. Pour les esquiver, Valka et Harold plongent chacun de leur côté. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de se relever qu'un Cauchemar Monstrueux noir atterrit en flammes devant eux.

\- Cours Harold, essaie de trouver un endroit où te réfugier. Vite.

Harold n'attend pas Ragnarok pour fuir aussi loin que possible du dragon énervé. Il n'est pas de taille à lutter contre un dragon, donc la fuite est l'unique moyen de survie.

Harold continue sa course effrénée à travers le village en flamme, il zigzague entre les maisons jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une cachette temporaire: sous la plateforme de bienvenue d'une maison, il y a suffisamment d'espace pour qu'il s'y cache et réfléchir à une meilleure cachette. Il s'y engouffre, reprend son souffle et se met à réfléchir.

\- Nom de Thor, cette attaque est encore plus violente que les autres. Comment vais-je m'en sortir? Je ne peux pas rester ici pendant longtemps, sinon la maison risque de prendre feu. Et trouver une meilleure cachette, mais laquelle?

Harold réfléchit de longues minutes avant de trouver une réponse.

\- La crique de Raven Point, il y a une cachette sur le chemin. C'est là que je dois aller. Mais avant, il faudra trouver le bon moment pour sortir. A qui appartient cette maison? Voyons voir. Mmmmh, ah la forge de Gueulfor est ici; et là, il y a l'armurerie. Et juste à sa gauche, il y a la maison de Millas. Pas cool, je suis à l'opposé du village. Je vais devoir courir sur une longue distance. Quel serais le meilleur trajet?

Harold se dessine mentalement un plan pour rejoindre la forêt, et quand il pense avoir le bon itinéraire, il patiente.

\- Reste calme, comme dit Old Wrinkly, ne perd pas ton sang-froid. C'est lorsque l'on panique que tout devient incontrôlable. Et ne cherche pas à distance à la course un dragon, il te rattrapera. Ne lui facilite pas la tâche, arrange-toi pour lui mettre le plus d'obstacle que possible.

Harold attend encore le bon moment pour partir. Enfin, quand il estime que le gros du combat se situe ailleurs, il sort de sa cachette. Il court en direction de la maison de Millas, une fois atteinte, il part vers l'armurerie. Celle-ci étant presque vide, elle n'est pas gardée, au contraire de l'entrepôt qui est encore intact et fortement surveillé. Maintenant il remonte le village vers la maison de Greta, ce n'est qu'à la hutte de Labertha qu'il s'octroie une pause. Maintenant, i qu'une plaine qu'il le sépare de la forêt. Il reprend son souffle et cours aussi vite que possible, à peine il est arrivée à l'orée du bois qu'il entend un son strident que tous les Viking redoute.

\- **FURY NOCTURNE, A TERRE !**

Harold se retourne et voit une boule de feu violette partir en direction de l'emplacement de la vigie. Harold peut à peine distinguer l'ombre du Viking qui saute de son lieu d'observation avant que l'explosion ne retentisse. Harold peut voir le bâtiment explosé avant d'entendre le bruit de celle-ci. Harold peut voir les débris retomber au sol. Il essaie de distinguer ce fameux dragon que personne n'a vu, pas même Bork le malchanceux.

Malgré la lumière de la pleine lune et celle créée par les maisons en flamme, la nuit cache le bourreau de Beurk. Et ce dragon prend un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses victimes car il alterne entre des instants de silence et son fameux cri. La peur gagne les Viking ainsi que les dragons. L'Enfant Unique de la Foudre et de la Mort est craint par tous, y compris ses confrères dragons. Quand ce dragon a décidé de jouer, personne ne peut s'échapper. Lui seul dicte les règles et les autres les apprennent à la dure. Enfin, le Fury Nocturne s'élance vers sa cible. Dans une explosion retentissante, il détruit la fameuse «Bertha », le surnom que Gueulfor a donné à la catapulte. Et il recommence ses attaques, mais des victimes sont à dénombrer cette fois : des dragons et des Vikings sont blessés. Le Fury Nocturne n'a pas l'habitude de faire un raid sans victime. Il faut dire que ce dragon à quelques mauvaises réputations.

Les Vikings se cachent où ils peuvent et prient les dieux, que ce soit Thor, Odin, Hönir, Hel ou même Loki, de les épargner et de pouvoir rester sur Midgard. Leurs prières semblent s'être exaucées car les dragons quittent le combat ainsi que le Fury Nocturne. En effet, il est parti en réalisant son cri strident qui s'atténuait au fur et à mesure, preuve qu'il quitte lui aussi la zone des combats.

Cependant, les incendies font rage actuellement et le feu doit être maitrisé. Harold, ne pouvant rien faire, part au Grand Hall pour retrouver sa mère. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée devant les portes ouvertes de celui-ci qui rentre à l'intérieur. Et le spectacle n'est pas beau à voir : des Vikings blessés dans le combat sont allongés par terre, leur corps couvert de sang avec des blessures à différents endroits. Mais ce qu'Harold ne supporte pas, c'est l'odeur du sang mêlée à celle des cataplasmes. Il cherche sa mère quand il croise le chemin de Sterba.

\- Harold, Thor soit loué. Tu n'as rien.

\- Non, je n'ai rien. J'ai réussi à me trouver une cachette dans la forêt pour échapper aux dragons. Et j'ai vu l'attaque de loin, elle a été plus violente que d'habitude.

\- En effet, et crois-moi ce n'est pas un spectacle pour un enfant. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

\- Attends Sterba, déclare Grüt. On pourrait avoir besoin de lui. Harold, tu as déjà été dans la hutte de Gothi pour en apprendre sur les plantes. Tu sauras les reconnaître?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, on a besoin d'avoir les feuilles de Menthe poivrée, des baies de Myrte et des bandages. Si tu ne peux pas tout ramener, demande à un autre jeune de t'aider. Dépêche-toi.

Harold se dépêche de sortir du Grand Hall pour foncer vers la cabane de Gothi, en chemin il croise Varek complètement apeuré.

\- Varek, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à transporter des médicaments.

\- Pourquoi moi? Personne d'autre ne peut t'aider?

\- Tu es le seul des jeunes qui me parle et qui m'accepte comme je suis. Je ne demanderais rien aux autres, et je ne ferais rien pour rien. Tout, au contraire, c'est tout l'inverse. Alors?

\- Soit, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire?

\- Récupérez des médicaments et des bandages pour Gothi. Elle en a besoin pour les blessés.

\- Alors allons-y.

Harold repart avec Varek, ils ont presque atteint l'arbre quand Stoïck les interpelle.

\- Harold! Par Thor, je te retrouve enfin. J'étais mort d'inquiétude quand Valka m'a dit que tu n'étais pas avec elle.

\- J'ai réussi à me cacher après que l'on a été séparé. J'ai foncé au Grand Hall quand le raid s'est interrompu, mais je n'ai pas trouvé maman.

\- Je sais, elle est venue me retrouver après. Maintenant que tu vas bien, retourne à la maison avec Varek. On a des incendies à éteindre et vous risquez de gêner les autres.

\- J'ai croisé Sterba et Grüt qui aide Gothi à soigner les blessés, elles vont tomber à court de médicaments et m'ont demandé d'aller dans la maison de Gothi pour en chercher.

\- Tu es certain de les reconnaître?

\- Oui, sinon j'aurais refusé de peur de me tromper.

\- Alors fonce. Je ne te retiens pas. Mais sitôt ta tâche effectuée, tu rentres à la maison. Suis-je clair?

\- Oui.

Harold et Varek montent l'escalier qui s'enroule autour du tronc d'arbre pour arriver devant la maison de Gothi. Ils entrent dans la pièce de vie de la Guérisseur : on peut y apercevoir un lit, une table avec des chaises. Et l'on peut distinguer deux entrées vers d'autres pièces : à gauche, une chambre est réservée pour les malades ou les blessés lorsque Gothi décide de les garder un temps. Et à droite se situe la réserve, Harold rentre le premier, suivi de près par Varek.

\- Bien, maintenant il ne faut pas confondre les produits. Varek, regarde bien : sur l'étagère de gauche, on trouve les plantes que n'importe quel Viking peut transporter. Sur celle de droite, et comme dirais Gueulfor, c'est l'étagère TOUCHE PAS à ça gamin. Alors, la menthe poivrée…. menthe poivrée… menthe poivrée, où est-elle rangée?

Après avoir vérifié quelques rangées, Harold la trouve enfin.

\- La voilà. Varek, prend deux bocaux et pose-les sur la table. Je cherche les baies de Myrte en attendant.

Varek quitte donc la réserve laissant Harold dans son investigation. Il les trouve rapidement, les confie à Varek et fouille dans un tiroir à la recherche de bandages. Il n'hésite pas à prendre des bocaux vides pour mettre un maximum de bandages. Enfin, lorsque toutes les affaires sont prêtes, les jeunes partent. Le chemin du retour fût plus lent, mais ils arrivent à destination sans encombre.

\- Harold, enfin! déclare Grüt. Tu arrives au bon moment. On allait tomber à court de bandages. Et merci pour les plantes.

\- A quoi vont-elles servir?

\- La menthe poivrée sera mélangée au cataplasme, elle permet d'atténuer une petite blessure. La baie de myrte permet de diminuer la douleur, mais lorsque celle devient insupportable. On l'utilise particulièrement lorsque l'on doit amputer quelqu'un.

Varek pousse un cri de surprise, comprenant l'utilisation et imaginant la scène.

\- Je vous rassure les enfants, personne ne perdra de membres aujourd'hui. C'est juste que la douleur est insupportable pour certains de nos blessés, donc on les aide comme on peut. Maintenant, rentrez à la maison. Surtout toi Harold, ta mère est morte d'inquiétude.

\- D'accord, bon courage à vous.

Harold et Varek sortent du Grand Hall, et se dirigent vers la demeure Ingermann. Après avoir quitté Varek, il se dirige vers sa maison et y trouve sa mère.

\- Harold, par Odin, tu n'as rien. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi quand je ne t'ai pas vu avec les autres.

\- J'ai réussi à me cacher dans la forêt et j'ai assisté à l'attaque. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a fait beaucoup de dégâts.

\- Malheureusement, tu as raison. Ton père et les autres combattent les flammes, d'autres soignent les blessés, ou font l'inventaire des troupeaux.

\- Notre village risque d'en prendre un coup, mais sauras s'en sortir, comme toujours.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant que je sais que tu es en sécurité, je vais pouvoir aider les autres. Quand à toi, va te coucher.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Je suis ta mère, hop, dans ta chambre.

Harold ne dit plus rien et monte dans sa chambre pendant que Valka quitte la maison pour proposer son aide. Harold se couche mais ne trouve pas le sommeil, il repense sans cesse au Fury Nocturne et se l'imagine. Quelle créature peut-être à la fois puissante, rusée et crainte par tous? Finalement, au bout de longs moments de rêverie, Harold finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour a tous, le résultat du raid de la nuit dernière est à l'ordre du jour. Ainsi qu'une nouvelle expédition qui ne pas plaire à tout le monde**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Le raid de la nuit dernière fut l'un des plus destructeurs que Stoïck ait vu, mais les dégâts les plus irréparables sont ceux qui ont été causés par le Fury Nocturne. Pour une raison qu'il ignore, les matériaux qui étaient sur les bâtiments ne peuvent pas être réutilisés pour en reconstruire des nouveaux. Ils sont bons pour la ferraille. Le Conseil de Beurk est donc demandé en urgence au Grand Hall.

\- Mes amis, merci d'être présent ce matin. Je suis conscient que vous n'avez pratiquement pas dormi cette nuit mais cette réunion est extrêmement importante. Nous devons être présent mentalement pour réparer les dégâts. J'ai pu en voir une partie mais je veux tout savoir. Millas, je t'avais demandé une liste des dégâts pour aujourd'hui, quelle est gravité?

\- Eh ben, les nouvelles ne sont pas très rassurantes. Des maisons entières sont brûlées, la Tour de guet est détruite, ce qui veut dire que l'on a plus de Corne de Brume, la catapulte est explosée, de nombreux blessés sont à déplorer. Et plus inquiétant, l'embarcadère est endommagée.

\- Nom de Thor, quel massacre. C'est bien plus grave que je ne le croyais. Nous vivons des heures graves mes amis, il faut trouver rapidement des solutions pour tout remettre en état. Beurk ne doit pas s'affaiblir.

C'est le moment choisi par Gothi pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde en tapant son bâton sur la table. Elle sort ses moyens de communications, et trace ses symboles. Et comme d'habitude, c'est Gueulfor qui s'y colle.

\- Elle dit qu'il ne faut pas se concentrer sur ce qu'il y a de négatif, mais plutôt sur les choses positives.

\- Et en quoi trouve-t-on du positif dans un raid de dragons? demande Octaf.

\- Elle dit qu'il faut se concentrer sur ce qu'il reste sur Beurk. M'en demander pas plus, je traduis ses dires.

\- Que reste-t-il sur Beurk à part des ruines et des blessés?

Gothi, passablement énervée, efface son message, en réécrit un autre et regarde bien fixement Gueulfor.

\- Euh, je … je ne peux pas lui dire ça quand même. C'est le Chef.

Gothi perd patience et tape Gueulfor en lui remontrant bien le message.

\- ça va, j'ai compris. Pas la peine d'utiliser des méthodes brutales. Alors, elle dit que tu es une cervelle de mouton mêlée avec une réflexion de coquillage et d'un caractère de cochon. Ne te focalise pas sur la destruction mais sur les bâtiments encore intacts. Le raid aurait pu être pire.

\- Mais que veut-elle dire?

\- J'ai compris, s'esclaffe Gueulfor. Millas, dans ta liste, c'est bien tous les bâtiments qui sont détruits ou endommagés?

\- Oui, c'est bien cela.

\- Alors, la vieille chouette a encore raison. De mon côté, la forge n'a rien subie, tout comme l'armurerie. J'aurais juste du travail supplémentaire pour refaire les armes endommagées.

\- L'entrepôt n'a pas été attaqué, nos fournitures et provisions ont été épargnées.

Sven le Silencieux effectue des gestes pour communiquer des informations.

\- Les troupeaux ont perdus quelques têtes, mais ceux-ci ne sont pas éparpillés. Les clôtures doivent être reconstruites ainsi qu'une étable. Et il a pu constater que le puits n'a rien.

\- Au moins, nous aurons de l'eau. C'est le principal, maintenant nous devons réparer les dégâts. Mais par où commencer?

\- Il faudra diviser les réparations en trois parties, déclare Stoïck. L'embarcadère doit être reconstruite pour pouvoir accueillir les navires marchands, d'autant plus qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. La reconstruction de la vigie est aussi importante que primordiale, si un ennemi attaque, nous devrons le voir arriver. Et enfin, les Beurkiens doivent avoir un toit pour dormir. Dans notre malheur, aucune famille avec un enfant en bas âge n'a perdu de maison.

\- Quand à moi, je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour la forge des armes. Je prendrais le Gamin.

\- Harold? Mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

\- Pas dans ce sens-là, il me faudra des bras et des yeux pour surveiller le feu, le niveau de l'eau ou pour ranger les armes. Ton fils est certes maigrichon, mais il m'aide bien dans mes tâches en cas de coup de bourre. Je me concentre sur la forge, lui sur les tâches annexes. Requête non négociable. Et puis, lorsqu'il est à la forge, tu n'auras pas besoin de le surveiller. Alors?

\- Il a raison Stoïck, intervient Octaf. Il n'y a que Gueulfor, Gothi et moi-même qui arrivons à contenir Harold. Et il y aura tellement de remue-ménage que les autres jeunes voudront aider en plus. Donc, il faudra trouver une activité pour eux.

\- C'est bon, vous avez gagné. Quant aux jeunes, nous trouverons quelque chose pour eux. Conseil terminé.

Dans le plus grand calme, les membres les plus influents et les plus respectés de Beurk quittent le Grand Hall vers leurs activités programmées. Stoïck dirige le groupe de réparation de la jetée, Millas et son groupe reconstruisent la Tour, Octaf suit avec attention l'avancée des chantiers des maisons, Gothi soigne les blessés, Gueulfor et Harold sont à la forge.

Comme il a été convenu, Gueulfor forge les armes endommagées. Harold, quand à lui, alimente le feu et surveille sa réserve de bois. Il gère également l'eau du bac de refroidissement ainsi que l'eau potable car la chaleur devient vite infernale, surtout pour Harold parce qu'il est plus jeune. Enfin, il évacue les armes réparées vers l'armurerie où Sven le Silencieux les range. Le soir venu, Harold monte directement dans sa chambre et s'écroule sur le lit. Valka, inquiète de voir Harold ne pas redescendre, monte dans sa chambre et le trouve endormi. Elle le recouvre d'une peau de fourrure et descend en silence retrouver Stoïck.

\- Il dort paisiblement, je n'ai pas le cœur à le réveiller.

\- Tu as raison de le laisser dormir, Gueulfor m'a dit qu'il n'a pas arrêté de cavaler entre l'armurerie, la forge et l'entrepôt. La seule pause qu'il a faite est celle du repas de midi. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit épuisé. Il aura encore du travail dans les prochains jours.

\- Demande à Gueulfor de le ménager quand même.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il en prendra bien soin. S'il voit qu'il faiblit, il fera une pause. Et puis, ce n'est que pour 2-3 jours. Après, il sera avec Gothi pour aller cueillir des plantes. Je lui aie proposé un autre jeune mais elle a insisté pour que ce soit lui, elle doit savoir quelque chose mais elle ne veut pas me le dire.

\- Gothi sait des secrets qu'elle ne veut pas révéler, sauf si il s'agit d'un cas extrêmement important.

\- Tu as raison, je dois me faire du souci pour rien. Harold sera fortement sollicité dans les jours à venir.

Pendant les deux jours suivants, Harold continue d'aider à la forge. Mais lorsque Gueulfor n'a plus besoin de lui pour les tâches restantes, il l'envoie chez Gothi. Lorsqu'il arrive dans sa hutte, il va voir la guérisseur qui est en train de changer un bandage. La voyant occupée, il patiente donc dans la pièce principale. Lorsque le guerrier blessé quitte la maison, Harold part dans la chambre. Gothi lui fit signe d'attendre et part dans la réserve. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un livre et des paniers.

\- Pourquoi me donnes-tu ce livre?

Harold la laisse écrire au sol avant de déchiffrer le message.

\- Je comprends, c'est pour pouvoir apprendre à connaître les différents lieux où poussent les plantes. Et après, je devrais apprendre à faire certains soins? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux que j'apprenne ça, mais c'est d'accord.

Harold devient perplexe quand Gothi dessine sa réponse.

\- Comment ça, je m'en servirai dans un avenir proche? Quels secrets caches-tu?

En guise de réponse, Harold n'a droit qu'au sourire de chat de la guérisseuse.

\- Très bien, je m'avoue vaincu. Mais je me demande quels secrets tu caches.

Harold et Gothi partent donc dans la forêt pour trouver les seules plantes disponibles sur Beurk. En temps normal, le clan des Cueilleurs dispose de nombreuses plantations et il n'est pas rare de voir Gothi y aller pour renflouer ses réserves. La journée se déroule très vite et Harold est autorisé à ramener le livre chez lui. Devant le regard suspicieux de son père, Harold se défend.

\- Elle m'a dit que j'aurais à reconnaître ces plantes dans un avenir proche. J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, mais elle ne m'a rien dit de plus.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense des livres?

\- Oh que oui. A part le Livre des Dragons, les autres sont bons à être jeter. Mais comment Gothi peut-elle transmettre ses connaissances si elle ne peut pas parler. Et puis, lorsqu'elle annonce à quelqu'un que telle ou telle chose sera importante pour lui, elle a toujours eu raison. Donc on ne va pas la contredire.

\- N'empêche que j'ai encore des doutes.

\- Stoïck, arrête de l'embêter. On a compris ton point de vue, mais Gothi a toujours réussi à démontrer ses dires. Laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Je monte me coucher. Bonne maman, bonne nuit papa.

\- Bonne nuit Harold, répondent en chœur les parents.

Harold monte dans sa chambre et allume une bougie sur son bureau. Il commence la lecture du bouquin et apprend une multitude de choses : l'apparence physique de la plante, sa particularité de développement, quelles parties à utiliser dans les soins (baies, feuilles, racines, sève) mais surtout la partie des plantes les plus toxiques. Harold finit par s'endormir sur son chevet, et c'est Valka qui le couche lorsqu'elle vit que de la lumière émanait de sa chambre.

La reconstruction de Beurk avance lentement mais sûrement. La jetée est pratiquement réparée, les navires marchands vont pouvoir accoster sur l'île. Du côté de la défense, un gros débat a animé le chantier : devait-on construire la tour de guet ou la catapulte en premier? Après des échanges quelques physiques et des arguments échangés violemment, Millas a tranché : la Vigie d'abord, et la catapulte ensuite. Quant aux maisons, celles qui ont été désignées comme prioritaires ont été bâties. Ensuite, en fonction des matériaux disponibles, presque tous les dégâts du rais ont été effacés.

Malheureusement, pour les dommages humains, c'est une autre histoire. Bien que personne ne soit mort ou ait perdu un membre, beaucoup réclame une justice. Mais essayer de trouver le Nid quand 400 ans de générations de Vikings ont échoué, Stoïck ne voit pas quelle solution il doit adopter. Et quand des voix s'élèvent pour dire que les méthodes employées ne sont pas les bonnes, Stoïck demande alors:

\- Que les personnes qui ont une meilleure idée s'annoncent. Personnellement, je ne sais pas laquelle est la meilleure.

Et comme Stoïck l'avait prédit, le calme revient car personne n'a d'idée. Il est donc convenu qu'une nouvelle expédition pour trouver le Nid partira dans deux jours. Stoïck rentre donc chez lui et annonce la nouvelle à sa famille.

\- Encore? Mais pourquoi pars-tu papa? Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas sur Beurk?

\- Harold, c'est pour mettre fin à cette guerre que je fais ça.

\- ça ne te suffit pas de perdre des navires et des vies? Personne n'a trouvé le Nid, et ceux qui naviguent trop profondément dans le brouillard meurent. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive.

\- Harold,….

\- Non, pourquoi t'obstines-tu dans une expédition vouée à l'échec? C'est d'un père présent que je veux, pas un mort que seuls les proches se souviennent.

Devant les yeux surpris de Stoïck, Harold monte s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Stoïck s'apprête à le rejoindre mais Valka l'en empêche.

\- Laisse-le se calmer. J'irai lui parler plus tard.

Stoïck s'avoue vaincu, et part s'assoir sur sa chaise. Il ne veut pas partir en expédition sur cette scène, et attend qu'Harold se calme. Malheureusement, il n'ouvre à personne et le jour du départ, Stoïck est extrêmement déçu de ne pas voir son fils. Et c'est le cœur lourd que Stoïck part affronter les dangers une nouvelle fois.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour a tous, un petit moment entre Mère/fils, et un Old Wrinkly qui s'avère être un instructeur avec des méthodes ... peu communes mais efficaces.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Les journées se ressemblent pour Valka : la pauvre doit s'occuper d'Harold qui n'arrête pas de se morfondre depuis le départ de son père. Elle a essayé de lui remonter le moral à plusieurs reprises mais en vain. Elle décide donc de le laisser et part voir son père.

\- Oh, bonjour ma fille. Comment vas-tu?

\- Pas très bien, Harold s'est enfermé dans sa chambre dès l'instant où Stoïck a annoncé repartir trouver le Nid. Depuis, il n'ouvre à personne, même pas à moi.

\- De ce côté-là, il tient bien de son père. Le caractère de la lignée Haddock, je pense que le jour où il sera en colère, aucun n'osera le contredire car personne ne s'attendra à ça.

\- ça, je l'ai bien remarqué. Lui qui est si calme d'habitude, il était furieux contre son père. Qui plus est, en utilisant des mots que je ne pensais pas qu'il comprenne.

\- Harold est très intelligent, et c'est sa grande force : car là où ses adversaires pensent qu'ils auront le dessus, Harold leur prouvera qu'ils ont tort. Il doit juste trouver sa manière de se battre, car la manière Viking ne lui correspond pas.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là?

\- Ton neveu Rustik en est l'exemple le plus flagrant : grand, fort, fier et surtout très têtu. Mais contrairement à Harold, il se fera manipuler par ses pairs et Beurk foncera droit vers sa perte. Mais je pense que certains sont en train de se rendre compte des ambitions Jorgenson, cette guerre muette entre Stoïck et Mastok ne passe pas inaperçue. Ils ont vu comment se comportent les deux jeunes lorsque d'autres clans sont invités : et Harold gagne la ferveur de ses concitoyens. Il faudra juste qu'il prouve qu'il est un Viking dans l'âme malgré sa différence.

\- Tu viens de me donner une idée, merci papa.

\- J'ignore ce que je t'ai dit, mais sache que ma porte sera toujours ouverte.

Valka dit au revoir à son père, et retourne dans sa maison. Elle monte vers la chambre d'Harold et constate que la porte est toujours fermée.

\- Harold, mon grand, c'est moi. Ouvre la porte.

Toujours pas de réponse.

\- Harold, ouvre-moi. Te morfondre à longueur de journée ne servira à rien. Viens avec moi, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Valka patiente quelques minutes, en vain. Elle s'apprête à partir lorsqu'elle entend le verrou de la porte. Harold a fini décider de sortir sans pour autant être euphorique.

\- Viens, il faut que tu te changes les esprits. Allons sur la falaise.

La petite famille quitte donc la maison, remonte le village et se dirige vers les falaises qui donnent une vue imprenable sur Beurk. Valka laisse Harold quelques instants avant de l'emmener dans la forêt. Ils s'enfoncent dans une partie qu'Harold n'avait jamais explorée. Ils atteignent leur destination : un terrain accidenté avec un chêne au milieu. Harold en avait déjà vu, mais il ne voit pas ce qu'il a de spécial ; à part le fait qu'il est plus petit que les autres.

Valka descend la pente, suivi de près par Harold. Ils ont progressé lentement mais ils arrivent finalement au pied de l'arbre, la première impression d'Harold se renforce dans sa tête.

\- Je t'ai amené ici pour une bonne raison. Dis-moi tes impressions à propos de cet arbre.

\- Il est plus petit que tous ceux que j'ai vu, il n'offre pas d'abri aux animaux, et à la moindre tempête, il se fera déraciner.

Valka s'esclaffe de rire, devant l'air incompris d'Harold.

\- Si ce n'est pas toi qui me disais ces termes, je jurerais que ces propos ont été tenus par tes oppresseurs.

\- Et en quoi ça a de drôle? C'est ce que je subis tous les jours, si on omit les actes physiques de Rustik.

\- Alors, laisse-moi te raconter son histoire que mon père m'a racontée. Lorsqu'il avait ton âge, il est parti en forêt avec son père bucheron pour refaire le stock de bois. En cherchant quels arbres ils allaient abattre, ils sont tombés sur cet endroit. Ils ont vu que de nombreux chênes poussaient ici, et que celui-ci était plus petit que les autres. Au fur et à mesure que les années passent, les arbres se développaient normalement sauf celui-ci : il restait plus chétif, plus petit, et n'offrait pas une position de sécurité pour les animaux.

\- Alors, pourquoi est-il encore debout?

\- Je vais y venir. Mon père m'a amenée à cet endroit, comme toi, j'ai proposé tes mêmes suggestions. Mais il me disait de ne pas me fier aux apparences, que cet arbre nous surprendrait. Une semaine avant mon mariage avec Stoïck, une tempête mémorable s'est abattue sur Beurk. Des dégâts monstrueux ont été causés : dans le village, mais également en forêt. Old Wrinkly était chargé de vérifier l'état des alentours, mais également de décider si des arbres trop endommagés doivent être abattus. Finalement, il a décidé de venir ici. Et il a été sous le choc.

\- Ah bon? J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne le surprend.

\- Et bien détrompe toi. Les arbres qu'il y avait jadis dans ce terrain accidenté ont été déracinés, la terre retournée due à l'exposition des racines. Mais un seul a survécu, encore intact et se tenait fièrement sur ses racines : ce chêne.

\- Comment est-ce possible? Si des chênes plus volumineux sont tombés, pourquoi est-il encore debout.

\- ça, je ne sais pas. Il a une petite idée mais il n'en est pas sûr. Il pense que le fait qu'il ait grandi à côté d'une petite mare joue un élément déterminant. Pourquoi, il ne le sait pas, mais il en est persuadé. Et cet arbre autrefois renié par tous à offert un abri de fortune pour les animaux en détresse. Maintenant, ils ont trouvé un autre abri mais cet arbre reste d'une importance capitale, surtout pour Gothi.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Gothi m'a confié une révélation, elle vient voir ce chêne à l'approche de l'hiver et toujours à une même date. En fonction de sa forme, elle est capable dire si l'hiver sera rude ou pas. Ses feuilles changent de couleurs en premier, mais lorsque l'hiver est passé, c'est toujours sur lui que l'on trouve les premiers bourgeons. Il est un peu, le grand Gardien de cette forêt. Lorsque que l'on connait les signes du message qu'il veut nous communiquer, on prend les mesures nécessaires. Et c'est depuis cette tempête que l'on a pris en considération ce chêne, qu'il ne fut plus ignoré.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici alors?

\- Tu rappelles ce chêne à Old Wrinkly.

\- Ah bon?

\- Tu es né en avance et en plein mois d'hiver. Aucun nouveau-né ne survit normalement, et pourtant, nous avons cru en toi. Et aujourd'hui, tu es là. Tu es certes différents des autres, mais un évènement surviendra où les Vikings normaux échoueront, mais toi, tu le réussiras.

\- Je suis curieux de le savoir alors.

\- Je pense que Gothi est au courant et elle n'ose pas le dire.

\- Ou peut-être qu'elle ne peut pas. Si les Dieux lui ont envoyé un message et qu'elle ne peut pas le dire ou le dire entièrement à l'intéressé.

\- La tradition veut qu'à chaque naissance, elle lit les étoiles la nuit suivante. Et tu n'as pas n'échappé à la règle.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle vous a dit, si on sait à l'avance ce qu'il va se produire, où est l'intérêt de la découverte?

\- Je te rassure, la seule chose que j'ai retenue et qui me rassurait à l'époque, c'est que tu allais vivre. Enfin bref, il se fait tard. Rentrons maintenant.

Les jours suivants, et sur l'avis de sa mère, Harold passe le plus clair de son temps entre les cours avec Gothi, et les leçons d'écriture avec Old Wrinkly. Il est vrai que les Viking considèrent l'écriture comme secondaire, cependant des mots peuvent changer l'importance de la tournure des phrases. Et la tâche s'annonce ardue car Harold se trouvera seul contre tous sur ce domaine. Mais après des heures de cours, Harold commence à s'énerver.

\- Raaaah, ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi il y a tant de mots qui existent?

\- Parce que sinon, on aurait un langage bestial. Mais il est vrai que la langue Viking est la moins complexe à apprendre, cependant elle a le même point commun que les autres : les mots.

\- Comment ça ?

\- A ton avis, pourquoi Beurk a pu prospérer et être une des îles les plus craint ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est grâce à Hamish Ier. Lorsque les guerres eurent lieu, et que la victoire finale ne faisait plus de doute, Hamish Ier a imposé des conditions de réparations sur papier. Et là où il a bien négocié, ces conditions doivent avoir les signatures des vainqueurs et des défaits. Cela prouve que tout le monde a pris conscience des actes et qu'il n'y aura pas des tentatives de corruption.

\- Mais pour imposer des conditions, il faut être respecté de tous. Ce qui est de loin être mon cas.

\- Le moment viendra où tu trouveras ton style de combat. Néanmoins, l'esprit ne doit pas être négligé. Tu en as dans la caboche, comme dirais Gueulfor. C'est ton arme la plus meurtrière si je peux le dire. En tant que Chef, tu auras un avantage sur les autres, à condition que tu gardes ton sang-froid et que tu ne te laisse pas déstabiliser ou intimider par ton adversaire.

\- Plus facile à dire quand on a du vécu et que l'on…..

\- **TAIT-TOI**

Harold en reste bouche-bée, c'est la première fois que son grand-père hausse le ton.

\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça, si je te pousse à t'enseigner cela, c'est que tu peux surpasser les autres dans ces domaines. Dans la guerre, le vainqueur n'est pas forcément le plus fort. Il faut croire en ses capacités, c'est tout. Les cours sont finis pour aujourd'hui, si tu penses que tout cela n'en vaut pas la peine, ne viens pas demain. Maintenant, OUSTE.

Encore abasourdi par ces déclarations, Harold ne rentre pas directement chez lui. Il part directement sur la falaise, et s'affale contre un arbre. Il ressasse ces paroles, mêlées à celles de sa mère et de Gueulfor. Toujours la même chose : ton heure viendra, patiente un peu, quand tu seras chef, ….. Au bout d'un moment, il en a marre et s'enfonce dans la forêt. Ses pas l'amène auprès du fameux chêne qu'il a vu quelques temps auparavant, et il s'assoit sur un rocher, en fixant l'arbre d'un regard absent. L'après-midi passe rapidement, et lorsqu'Harold sort de sa stupeur, la nuit est en train de tomber. Il décide donc de rentrer à la maison, n'adresse pas un regard à sa mère et monte dans sa chambre. Valka a été mise au courant du saut d'humeur de son père, et pourtant il est d'un tempérament très calme. Cependant, elle décide de ne pas aller voir son fils. Elle doit trouver les mots pour qu'il se ressaisisse, mais elle sait qu'il est rejeté et souvent rabaissé parce que l'on est différent des autres, et ça n'aide pas à prendre confiance en soi.

La nuit fut très courte pour Harold, il a passé le plus clair de son temps à cogiter mais le lendemain matin, il a les idées plus claires. Il se pointe devant la porte d'Old Wrinkly pour la suite des cours. Devant le changement soudain de son petit-fils, il reprend de plus belle. Harold cesse de se plaindre, et n'arrête pas de le questionner pour en savoir plus. Un jour, Old Wrinkly lui donne en récompense un carnet et un crayon. Il espère pouvoir développer son esprit créatif, où tout simplement juste de quoi prendre des notes. Cette ambiance est nettement meilleure, et cela se ressent sur l'humeur d'Harold, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin en ce moment.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonsoir a tous. Voilà, la tradition de l'expérience est arrivée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'explication viendra plus tard. Je voudrais être sur Beurk en ce moment.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

\- Vite, vite! Prévenir Stoïck le plus rapidement possible. Allez, avance stupide rafiot.

Johann le négociateur n'en revenait pas, lui qui commerçait paisiblement sur l'île de Yasne, un événement à dramatique. Des sortes de messagers sont pris en charge par la tradition d'expertise. Cette tradition a lieu tous les 500 ans, et aucun Viking n'a pu en ressortir vivant. Et les chefs ne peuvent contredire ces messagers sous peine d'être maudit par les Dieux.

\- Beurk, enfin te voilà.

Johann navigue toute voile en avant jusqu'au moment où il a accosté, cependant, il n'est pas passé à bord de son bateau et fichier vers le premier viking qu'il voit.

\- Millas, où puis-je trouvé Stoïck? C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Oh bonjour à toi Johann, aurais-tu oublié les… ..

\- ça concerne Harold. Si vous ne me laissez pas voir immédiatement, il va perdre pour toujours.

\- Harold tu dis? … .. Tu trouveras Stoïck au Grand Hall pendant un conseil. Tu es sûr de ce que tu annonces?

\- Sûr et certain. Cela risque d'être une catastrophe pour lui et sa femme. Merci Millas.

\- Tu commences à me faire peur Johann.

Johann remonte tout le village aussi vite qu'il pouvait, ignorait complètement les Beurkiens qu'il croise. Il doit être interrompu par un chef dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, mais ceci est un cas d'extrême urgence. Enfin, il pousse les portes du Grand Hall et fait irruption pendant la réunion.

\- Johann, en voilà des manières. Je t'ai connu plus poli.

\- Désolé… verser…. les… .. formalités…. Gueulfor…. Maïs

\- Reprends ton souffle Johann. J'ai l'impression que vous avez choisi d'important à nous annoncer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Johann reprend:

\- Merci Chef Stoïck. Mais je vous implore de clore ce Conseil et d'écouter ce que à vous dire, seulement à vous et votre femme. Ça concerne Harold.

\- Tu peux le dire ici Johann, commence Mastok. Il n'y rien de secret sur Beurk, d'autant plus que tout se sait rapidement sur cette île.

\- La tradition de l'Expiation, ils arrivent.

Stoïck, comprenant enfin ce que Johann vient de dire, devient blanc pâle et quitte la table.

\- Harold ! Non, pas maintenant, pas lui.

Stoïck n'a jamais paniqué, n'a jamais eu peur, même lorsqu' il a failli perdre Harold ou Valka pendant des raids. Mais les paroles de Johann font paniqué le Chef inébranlable, pour la première fois de sa vie, Stoïck Haddock dit La Brute a peur. La peur de ne plus revoir son enfant unique, car il sait que les enfants pris pour cette tradition ne reviennent jamais vivant. Seules reviennent les dépouilles de ces défunts, mais seulement après 4 années de souffrances, d'attente et d'angoisse. Stoïck n'ouvre même pas la porte de sa maison, il la défonce littéralement.

\- Stoïck, enfin que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi as-tu…..

\- Harold, où es Harold?

\- Dans la forge, il répare les armes. Enfin, que t'arrive-t-il?

Stoïck ne répond même pas à la question de sa femme, et fonce vers la forge. Il n'a pas parcouru la moitié de la distance qu'un orage éclate soudainement. Et au moment d'arriver à sa destination, un inconnu sort de la forge.

\- N'y pense même pas Stoïck Haddock.

Stoïck s'arrêta et scrute son adversaire. Il n'est pas de Beurk, c'est certain, mais l'allure sinistre de cet homme ne rassure pas le chef. Il porte une grande tunique noire et délabrée qui descend jusqu'au sol, et sa capuche recouvre l'ensemble de son visage. Les seules parties de son corps que Stoïck peut voir sont ses mains : des mains d'une couleur blanche qu'il n'avait jamais vu, des doigts très fins aussi minces que possible, à la limite de la grosseur des os. Et dans sa main gauche, il tenait un parchemin.

\- Qui es-tu et que fais-tu chez moi?

\- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, c'est plutôt toi, que t'apprêtes-tu à faire ?

\- Je…

\- Non, ne dis rien. Je présume qu'un certain Johann le Négociant a dû être témoin des évènements de Yasne et à naviguer aussi vite que possible pour arriver ici. Je suppose également qu'il nous a reconnu, nous les messagers de l'Expiation, et qu'il est au courant de la tradition. Tous les 500 ans, les héritiers de l'archipel Barbaric sont amenés sur une île dont nous seuls connaissons l'emplacement. Et ce qu'il s'y passe, vous ne le savez pas. Malheureusement, aucun n'est revenu vivant. Les Pères se consolent en faisant leurs funérailles puisque nous leur rendons leurs dépouilles.

\- Je n'appelle pas ça une consolation.

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux Stoïck. Ça permet de dire un « Adieu » de manière plus solennel.

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça? Tu n'as aucun cœur?

\- Quelles preuves permettent de te confirmer que je suis bien vivant?

Cette interrogation a jeté une situation de malaise, les gens se sont rameutés autour de la forge pour voir la situation. Et elle n'est pas du goût de tout le monde.

\- Es-tu sûr que je suis vivant? Ou bien suis-je un messager du royaume de Hel (monde des morts)?

Certains vikings reculèrent, de peur de voir les morts revenir de l'au-delà.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'as aucune preuve.

\- **NON ! NON ! LACHEZ-MOI !**

Une seconde personne sort de la forge, en tirant Harold par le bras.

\- Harold !

\- Gamin !

\- Papa, dit à ces personnes de me lâcher. Ils me font mal au bras.

\- Lâchez le tout de suite, sinon…

\- Sinon quoi? Si tu portes la main sur moi ou mon compère, tu seras maudit.

\- Il ne sera pas seul, déclare Gueulfor. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire.

\- Moi aussi, intervient Mastok. Je n'aime pas le principe qu'on enlève un fils à un père.

Cette déclaration a eu le don de surprendre tout le monde, connaissant le froid entre les deux familles. Bientôt, c'est presque toute l'île de Beurk qui entoure les inconnus et s'oppose à ce tour de force.

\- Je vois, déclare l'inconnu. Vous êtes donc déterminez à défendre cet héritier? Alors que la moitié des personnes présentes ne le respecte pas, qu'a-t-il de si spécial?

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, l'inconnu. On ne te laissera pas l'embarquer.

\- Dans ce cas, vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

L'inconnu lève son bras, et pointe son index vers les nuages noirs. Un éclair bleu jaillit et viens frapper le sol entre les deux groupes.

\- Les dieux sont en colères, c'est un signe. Ne venez pas nous contredire.

Une partie du groupe recule ; cependant, Stoïck continue à avancer, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Cela ne me fera pas fléchir, je ne te laisserai pas emmener mon fils.

\- Si même cette volonté ne suffit pas à te faire reculer, alors tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

De la brume émane de ces manches, d'un seul coup, la température descend et des corbeaux viennent se poser sur les maisons.

\- Sache une chose, Stoïck la brute. Et c'est mon dernier avertissement, j'admire ta détermination à retenir ton fils mais c'est la tradition. De plus, si tu t'obstine à me refuser ce passage, je ferais abattre le Fléau d'Odin.

A la mention de ce nom, tous les Viking pâlirent. Cette maladie n'a plus fait de ravages depuis 300 ans mais la légende cette épidémie est connue et redoutée par toutes les tribus de l'archipel.

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Je peux faire abattre cette maladie ici, comme réprimande envers vous. Maintenant Stoïck, choisi : ton fils ou ta tribu. Dans les deux cas, ton fils mourra.

\- Je ….

\- Attend, j'oubliais. Etant Chef du village, cette décision ne te revient pas. Seul le Conseil décidera, pour ne pas fausser la donne. Tu n'as pas à me contredire, la loi dit que si l'héritier est concerné, l'avis du Chef n'est pas pris en compte car les sentiments du Père fausseront la décision. Que tous les membres du Conseil s'avance.

Ainsi, 7 Vikings sortent de la foule et se tiennent devant le mystérieux inconnu : Gueulfor, Gothi, Octaf Ingermann, Sven le Silencieux, Mastok Jorgenson, Millas Bardson et Grid Norf attendent les instructions.

\- Le principe est simple mais non discutable : chacun à tour de rôle va voter. Si vous voulez que cet héritier reste, vous me faites face. Dans le cas contraire, tournez-moi le dos. Mais vous ferez face à Stoïck. Avancez d'un pas lorsque votre décision est prise.

Mastok est le premier à s'avancer, et contre toute attente, il fait face au messager. Gueulfor emboîte son pas et prend la même décision. Malheureusement, Grid et Millas font face à Stoïck. Sven le Silencieux rejoint Mastok et Gueulfor, tandis que Gothi rejoint l'autre camp, à la surprise de tout le monde.

\- Eh ben, 3 voix de chaque côté. Oh, que je ne voudrais pas être à ta place Octaf Ingermann.

Tous les regards se portent vers Octaf, mal à l'aise devant tout le monde. Il patiente un peu et s'avance. Et se tient face à l'arrogante personne, avant de finalement faire un demi-tour sur place et faire face à Stoïck

Ce dernier n'en revenait pas, il était certain qu'Octaf prendrait la bonne décision et il garderait son fils avec lui. Au lieu de ça, il a pratiquement envoyé son fils à la mort.

\- Octaf, comment…. pourquoi?

\- Je suis désolé Stoïck, je devais prendre la décision pour le bien de la tribu.

Un long silence s'installe avant d'être de nouveau brisé.

\- Le Conseil a décidé Stoïck, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la décision. Mais je suis magnanime, je te laisse 1 heure pour faire tes adieux. Quand à toi, jeune avorton, tu auras le droit d'emmener qu'une seule chose avec toi. Réfléchis bien.

Le deuxième compère lâche Harold qui fonce dans les bras de son père.

\- N'oublie pas Stoïck, tu n'as qu'une heure. Je t'attendrais devant la forge.

Tout le village se disperse, ne voulant pas assister à la déchirante scène.

\- Papa, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar. Que ce n'est pas possible que ça arrive.

\- Je voudrais tellement que tu aies raison mon fils. Mais …. c'est ….. la ….. réalité.

Ces mots sonnent durs pour Stoïck, il ne contrôle plus ses larmes et les laisse couler le long de son visage. N'en pouvant plus, il se relève et laisse Valka.

\- Harold, mon petit garçon, mon bébé. Moi-même je n'ose pas y croire, si je le pouvais, je te garderais près de moi.

\- Pourquoi dois-je partir alors?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il le faut mon fils.

De longs moments s'écoulent avant que Gueulfor ne revienne, et ne s'agenouille pour être à la hauteur d'Harold.

\- Ecoute-moi Gamin. Lorsque j'avais encore mes deux mains, j'ai forgé ce couteau pour qu'il serve à toutes les situations. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'utiliser. Je l'ai entretenu comme toutes les autres armes, la lame ne te lâchera pas de sitôt. Prend le, comme ça, où que tu ailles, je serais là pour toi.

\- Gueulfor ….

\- Non Harold, sois fort. N'oublie pas, tu n'as peut-être pas la force nécessaire, mais tu as l'audace, le courage, mais surtout ta tête. Sers-toi s'en le plus possible.

Harold prend dans ses bras Gueulfor, autant qu'il le pouvait

\- Je serais toujours avec toi Gamin, tes parents aussi. Laisse ton cœur te guider.

L'heure passe tellement vite, et le départ inévitable se rapproche.

\- J'espère que tu as bien réfléchi jeune prétendant. Tu ne reverras pas ta famille de sitôt.

Pour toute réponse, Harold passe devant lui en l'ignorant complètement.

\- Petit insolant, ça doit être de famille. Oh, une dernière chose Stoïck. Puisque ton fils sera sur cette île, il est sous notre bannière. Donc officiellement, tu n'as plus de fils. Tu ne peux plus rien rédiger pour son bien ou son avenir. Maintenant, on largue les amarres.

Le bateau s'éloigne de Beurk, et la dernière chose qu'Harold vit est les pleurs de ses parents et de Gueulfor. L'île n'est bientôt plus qu'un point, la tête d'Harold devient très lourde et il tombe au sol évanoui.

\- ça m'arrange qu'il tombe dans les pommes, je ne voulais pas le frapper.

L'inconnu s'approche d'Harold, l'examine attentivement.

\- Ah, c'est donc ça. Je comprends pourquoi je sentais que cet enfant était particulier. Je le confierai à Inghen Ruaidh.

\- Pourquoi une femme l'entrainerait?

\- Parce qu'il nous poussera à la retraite anticipée. Mais je voudrais garder un œil sur lui, je dois dire qu'il est très intéressant. S'il m'impressionne, je viendrais personnellement l'emmener au Royaume de Hel, et le plus tard possible j'espère.

\- Tu perds les pédales Egill.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Harald. Tu ne vois pas ce que je vois. Petit Harold, pendentif tu vas souffrir 10 ans. Mais ça en vaudras la peine.

Une brume apparait soudainement, entourant le bateau qui poursuit son voyage vers un infini lointain.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Nous revoilà sur Beurk, destination que je ne vous recommande pas vu l'ambiance morbide qui y règne. Et une certaine personne donnerait n'importe quoi pour être une petite souris et échapper à la colère de quelqu'un. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

L'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe sur Beurk : l'enfant unique de Stoïck, l'héritier de la tribu, est parti vers un endroit inconnu des mortels. Cependant, un seul Viking voudrait être aussi petit qu'une souris. Il craint par-dessus tout la colère de son chef.

\- Octaf, qu'as-tu fait? Pourquoi as-tu voté contre mon fils?

\- J'ai voté en mon âme et conscience Stoïck. J'ai voté pour le bien de la tribu, mais surtout pour le sien.

\- Comment ça pour son bien? C'est pitoyable comme excuse. Si je m'amusais moi aussi à mettre en prison ton fils Varek pendant toute une année uniquement pour son bien parce qu'il a plus de graisse que de muscles, qu'en penses-tu?

\- Je réponds que tu n'as aucune raison valable de faire ceci; cela entraînerait un désaccord profond de la plupart des Beurkiens.

\- Mais leur sentiment de culpabilité est beaucoup plus grand que tu ne le pense. Parce que si Harold n'a pas été jugé apte à partir, un autre enfant de la tribu serait parti à sa place. Et ça aurait été le tien.

\- ça aurait été le mien ou un autre de la tribu, j'aurais voté « non ».

\- Alors quelle est la différence avec Harold?

\- A cause du jugement de Gothi.

D'abord abasourdi par cette déclaration, Stoïck se tourne vers la guérisseuse. Celle-ci se tient debout devant lui, un regard de défi dans ces yeux. La guérisseuse fait signe à Gueulfor d'approcher, et trace un message dans la terre.

\- Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas à justifier ses choix devant toi, qu'elle ne répondra à aucune de tes questions. Et que….

\- Mais pourquoi avoir voté contre mon fils?

\- Calme-toi Stoïck, répond Gueulfor. La vieille bique doit avoir ses raisons, je te rappelle qu'avec toi, Valka, Old Wrinkly et moi, elle a pris en charge l'éducation d'Harold. Elle n'aurait jamais voté contre lui si elle était sûre qu'elle ne le reverrait pas.

Gothi lui lance un sourire, efface son message, et gribouille de nouveaux symboles. Gueulfor attend patiemment et hoquette de surprise, mais lis à haute voix devant l'air instant de la vieille chouette.

\- Elle dit également qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à envoyer un autre jeune à la place d'Harold.

Le reste de la tribu s'indigne et des murmures fusent.

\- Silence. Arrêtez de vous voiler la face. Vous avez juste soutenu le chef parce que vous avez peur de sa colère. Vous êtes bien content de vous débarrasser de lui parce qu'il est différent de la norme Viking et qu'il n'a aucune chance d'atteindre sa taille et son âge d'adulte.

Devant cette accusation, Stoïck s'attend à ce que certains se défendent. Mais il n'en est rien. Harold avait raison, ils tolèrent sa présence parce qu'il est son fils et personne ne veut subir sa colère. Stoïck a honte tout d'un coup, il a fallu attendre la disparition de son fils pour voir qu'il avait raison.

\- Rentrez chez vous, tous.

\- Mais Stoïck, …..

\- **RENTREZ CHEZ VOUS !**

Toute la place centrale se vide en un temps record, les seules personnes restantes sont Stoïck, Valka, Gothi, Gueulfor et Mastok.

\- Mastok, ton demi-frère a ordonné de ….

\- Je me moque des représailles pour ne pas avoir suivi cet ordre. Il a perdu son fils, et a besoin du plus grand nombre de soutien. On a divergé sur de nombreux sujets, mais jamais je n'aurais souhaité ça. J'ai réagi en tant que père et non en humain.

\- Si tu espères avoir….

\- Rien du tout. Je n'espère rien en tiré. Parce que si c'est mon Rustik qui était parti, j'aurais encore ma petite Erika. Mais là, la situation est très grave : parce que Stoïck a perdu son seul enfant et Valka ne peut plus en avoir. Donc, en tant que père de famille, je me dois de porter mon soutien à mon Chef. Et contrairement à ce que j'ai dit à sa naissance, Harold m'a surpris. Oui, il ne ressemble en rien à un Viking ordinaire, mais il a un caractère diplomate hors du commun. Il faut juste qu'il trouve sa technique de combat et il aurait fait un bon chef.

\- J'appelle ça jouer les suces boules et retourner sa veste.

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux. Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Un long silence s'installe, et malgré les pleurs de Valka, personne n'ose parler. Finalement, une voix étrangère finit par s'entendre.

\- Chef Stoïck, je vous présente mes excuses. Je n'ai pas réussi à vous prévenir à temps.

\- Ne te sens pas coupable Johann, tu as fait ton maximum pour me prévenir. Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, n'hésite pas à te ravitailler.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, comment voulez-vous que je puisse manger après avoir assisté à une telle scène? J'aurais de la chance si j'arrive à dormir cette nuit, j'ai assisté à deux scènes déchirantes auquel aucun Viking ne souhaite voir. Donc, avec votre permission, je vais m'éclipser et me lamenter seul dans mon coin.

\- Bonne idée Johann, je vais faire de même dans ma forge.

Johann et Gueulfor quitte donc le groupe dans des directions opposées. Peu de temps après, Stoïck et Valka remontent vers leur maison accompagné par Mastok et Gothi. C'est seulement lorsque le couple a franchi la porte que les deux accompagnateurs rentrent dans leur maison respective.

\- Oh mon dieu Stoïck, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi s'est tombé sur nous et notre petit Harold?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis aussi abasourdi que toi.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette tradition Maudite ? Hein répond moi.

\- Calme-toi Valka. Je

\- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas?

\- **Parce que tu ne me laisse pas le temps de te répondre.**

Valka se tait par surprise, Stoïck ne lui avait encore jamais haussé le ton.

\- Valka, je suis aussi désemparé que toi. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi s'est tombé sur notre Harold. Ça aurait pu être moi ou mon père, mais le destin a voulu que ce soit lui.

\- Alors pourquoi Gothi l'a laissé faire? Pourquoi elle n'a pas bougé le petit doigt?

\- Je pense qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle veut le dire. Si elle était sûre qu'Harold ne reviendrait pas, elle se serait opposée à son départ. Je suis quasiment certain qu'Harold reviendra sur Beurk.

\- Mais quand alors?

\- Je ne le sais pas, et je pense que Gothi ignore cela également.

\- Laisse-moi seule, j'ai besoin de m'isoler.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure des idées.

\- S'il te plait, ….

Devant l'air insistant de sa femme, Stoïck n'a d'autres choix que de capituler. Valka part dans la chambre et s'y enferme, Stoïck peut entendre les pleurs de sa femme. Il s'affaisse sur sa chaise et repense à ce qui s'est passé : Johann, les messagers, la tradition de l'Expiation, les adieux, Harold… Stoïck se demande dans quel état se trouve son fils à l'heure actuelle : qu'est-ce qu'il doit ressentir? Mais surtout, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas écouté plus souvent? Il a fallu attendre sa disparition pour voir le vrai visage de ses concitoyens, lui qui pensait que tout allait bien. Stoïck se prend la tête et se refait les évènements encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne et ne s'endorme. C'est Gueulfor qui le réveille le matin suivant.

\- Eh ben, je pensais trouver mon bon chef avachi dans son lit et voulant ne plus le quitter.

\- Si c'est pour te plaindre des actions des villageois, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je trancherai moi-même le premier qui viendra me confier ses plaintes.

\- Surtout qu'en plus c'est le Jour des plaintes. Cela dit, ta mauvaise humeur très massacrante s'applique-t-elle également sur Mildew ?

\- Lui en particulier. Je ne veux voir personne, je me moque de ce que pensent les gens. J'ai perdu mon fils, une partie de ma famille. Il m'a été arraché de force, et le peuple pense que je vais faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé? Le premier qui ose me dire ça finira au pilori.

\- Bon, je vais m'éclipser alors. Et je vais informer le Conseil de ta décision, je ne pense pas qu'il s'y opposera.

Gueulfor ouvre la porte, et se retourne.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir. Je ne me suis jamais marié, jamais eu d'enfant. Et surveillé Harold m'a convaincu dans cette raison. Mais le voir grandir, et lui inculquer mon savoir, ça n'avait pas de prix. C'est une véritable bénédiction des dieux ce gamin, il n'en existe qu'un seul tous les 1000 ans. Je souhaite juste que Gothi ait raison et qu'il nous revienne sain et sauf.

Et sur ces paroles, Gueulfor ferme la porte et laisse le Chef seul. C'est le moment choisi par Valka pour sortir de sa chambre.

\- J'ignorais qu'il s'est tant attaché à lui, j'avais l'impression qu'Harold le dérangeai plus qu'autre chose.

\- Il ne faut pas toujours croire ce qu'il dit ou ce qu'il laisse croire. Il veut paraître fort mais je pense qu'Harold lui manque beaucoup. Il aime son titre de parrain, et il y tient.

\- C'est vrai. Il s'en est bien occupé.

Soudain, des coups retentissent au niveau de la porte.

\- Stoïck, c'est Mastok. Ouvre-moi, c'est urgent.

Stoïck s'exécute et est surpris de voir son demi-frère alarmé.

\- Mastok, que se passe-t-il?

\- C'est Mildew, il hurle devant la porte du Grand Hall. Il a eu vent des évènements d'hier et réclame à te voir. On a essayé de l'arrêter mais il a rappelé que c'est le jour des plaintes et nul Chef ne doit déroger à la règle.

\- Soit, mais ça va être expéditif.

Stoïck sort donc de sa maison, suivi de près par son demi-frère, et se dirige vers le lieu-dit. Le Chef est surpris de voir la moitié de la population réunie devant les portes.

\- Ah, Stoïck. Aurais-tu oublié quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui?

\- Oh que non Mildew. Mais que viens-tu faire ici?

\- J'ai appris la nouvelle, Beurk a perdu son héritier. Pour le bien de la tribu, tu dois choisir un nouvel héritier.

Des cris s'élèvent pour manifester leur soutien au vieux barbu.

\- **SILENCE !** Mildew, de quel droit exiges-tu ceci?

\- Harold est trop faible, tu aurais dû le noyer à sa naissance. De plus, aucun héritier n'a survécu à cette tradition. Il ne reviendra pas. Une tribu sans héritier, c'est comme une avarie sur un bateau, c'est un désastre imminent.

Stoïck fumait devant ces accusations, heureusement, et contre toutes attentes, Mastok intervient.

\- Mildew, comment oses-tu dire cela? Et vous, comment osez-vous venir ici pour faire écouter vos plaintes? Notre chef a perdu son fils, et vous ne pensez qu'à votre bien être. Et si c'était votre fils qui se trouve à la place d'Harold, quelle serait votre situation? Faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé, ou bien vous serez enfermé dans votre maison pour pleurer la perte de votre enfant?

Le discours de Mastok fait réfléchir la populace, et personne n'ose parler.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, il veut vous embrouiller l'esprit.

\- Oh que non. Mildew, tu me défie en me donnant des ordres. J'appelle ça une mutinerie.

\- Pas du tout Stoïck, je …

\- Tais-toi. J'ai écouté ta plainte, maintenant, je déclare la journée des plaintes officiellement fermée jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Maintenant, dispersez-vous.

Une fois les Beurkiens partis, Stoïck interpelle Mildew.

\- Quand à toi, je n'en ai pas fini. Surveille tes arrières vieux bouc, je ne te louperais pas la prochaine fois.

L'Ancien ne répond pas et part aussi vite qu'il le peut.

\- Il va revenir à la charge, Stoïck ; il n'hésitera pas à te rappeler de désigner un remplaçant à ton fils.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce qu'il ne sait pas, et je l'espère, est la raison pour laquelle Gothi a voté contre ton fils.

\- Oui, je l'espère. Mais il me tarde de revoir Harold, déclare-t-il le regard pensif vers l'horizon.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour a tous, je tenais a m'excuser de ma longue absence. Une cause de mon boulot et un manque d'inspiration, j'ai mis cette histoire en pause. Mais j'ai décidé de reprendre de plus belle. Je suis rendu compte que j'ai saute un chapitre en publiant mon histoire, je répare cette erreur. Je ne suis pas comme la plupart des gens qui arrivent à écrire un chapitre dans la journée. Je prends plus de temps, donc le prochain chapitre ne sera pas avant un bout temps. Pour plus de précision, le chapitre que j'uploade est le chapitre 13. Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Une brume très dense est installée dans une partie de l'archipel, le commun des mortels ignore sa localisation, d'autres ignorent même son existence. Malgré cette visibilité quasi nulle, une frêle embarcation parvient à trouver son chemin. Ses mystérieux passagers ne traitent pas avec la santé, son navigateur sachant où aller. Quant à son acolyte, il reste auprès d'un petit garçon.

\- Egill, par tous les dieux, arrête de couver cet avorton. Il mourra comme les autres, ce n'est que de la chaise à manger. Tu deviens sentimental mon vieux.

\- Arrête de voir aussi que le bout de nez, il faut voir au-delà de ce que tu vois.

\- Rien compris, c'est trop intellectuel pour moi.

\- Il n'y a rien d'intellectuel mon ami, c'est philosophique. Tyr (dieu de la sagesse et de la justice), lui-même déclare ce genre de choix. Et je t'assure que cette citation, je sais ce qu'elle veut dire et je sais quand l'appliquer.

\- A force d'être dans son palais, tu deviens un de ses disciples.

\- Si je ne suis pas finissais pas en Passeur, je me convertirai à ces idées.

\- Trêve de bavardages, voilà notre destination.

Une île apparait soudain à l'horizon, une île où la végétation est absente, la terre est noire de cendre alors un volcan ne se situe pas à l'horizon. Une île où la vie est absente, où la mort à trouver son royaume. La désolation, tristesse, maladie devenue le quotidien de cette île. Le navire prend donc son temps pour rentrer à bon port, et est accueilli par un vieillard.

\- Egill, Harald, mes vieux amis, bon retour à Leifter. Comment allez-vous? Et quelle pauvre âme amenez-vous?

\- Je vous présente Harold Hedock Haddock Troisième du nom, pour une raison inconnue mais pour le moins très philosophique, Egill semble s'être attaché à ce môme.

\- Je répète Harald, ce jeu possède une particularité unique sur Midgard. Il met en place cette capacité pour faire la paix, mais en même temps à faire la guerre. C'est un sacré paradoxe quand on y pense.

\- Qu'a-t-il donc vu Egill? C'est juste un gamin ordinaire, rien de plus.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire. Il a abusé des pensées philosophiques encore une fois.

\- Me suis-je trompé dans mon jugement? En ce qui concerne les garçons que l'on a ramené sur ce bateau, j'ai toujours prédis à quel moment et par qui ils allaient se faire massacrer. Non seulement, il survivra à une épreuve, mais en plus de ses autres versions.

\- Ce serait une première dans notre histoire. Et qui varait être le mentor de cet avorton?

\- J'ai pensé à Inghen Ruaidh. Elle va l'entraîner.

\- Elle a plus eu d'apprenti depuis longtemps. Pourquoi elle le prendrait?

\- Parce qu'elle a toujours le potentiel maximal des personnes qui arrivent ici. Et si elle voit ce que j'ai vu, elle le voit sous son aile.

\- Je ne le pense pas. Elle a dit qu'il ne prendrait plus d'apprenti, elle en marre de ce boulot.

\- sur verra bien. Je vous assure le contraire. Sur ces dires, je te laisse Harold mon cher Harald.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi moi?

\- Parce que Karl m'a nommé responsable de cette mission et de son passager. Je délègue, et tu te chargera d'Harold. Quant à moi, je m'occupe d'Inghen.

\- Bon courage, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Egill n'écoute pas les remarques de ses acolytes, et part vers le centre de l'île. Plus il avance dans son milieu, plus la végétation est absente et la terre sèche et noire. La mort est omniprésente, aucune forme de vie ne peut se développer dans cette zone. Pourtant, un grand arbre imposant finit par se habiller sur la route d'Egil. Et il peut enfin voir la raison de sa salle lieu: une femme bouclier qui médite à côté du tronc. C'est une femme plus grande que la moyenne, taille fine, mais une prestance qui ferait tressaillir les plus grands vikings. Elle porte une armure en parfait état, une épée attachée à sa taille, et un bouclier rond en métal ornée de croix. Egil hésite à s'avancer.

\- Je sens ta présence Egill, que me veux-tu?

\- Eh bien, je…

\- Ne dis rien, je crois savoir pourquoi tu es là. Et ma réponse est non.

\- D'ordinaire, je n'aurais pas insisté. Mais l'enfant que j'amène mérite une toute autre attention.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tout d'abord, il a 7 ans, et il est plus maigre que la normale. Cependant,….

\- En clair, tu me demande de m'occuper d'un avorton? Tu m'as bien regardé?

\- Oh oui, et un sacré paquet de fois. Et même à plusieurs reprises au naturel.

\- DE QUOI? COMMENTAIRE OSES-TU?

\- J'ai bien analysé le jeune homme en venant ici. Et je peux t'assurer que tu es exactement l'un des mentors qu'il lui faut.

\- Comment ça, l'un des mentors?

\- Je peux déceler de nombreuses qualités à ce gamin. Mais il y aura beaucoup de boulot, je te l'accorde. Cependant, c'est une arme très destructrice qui est en lui. Mais il aura besoin de bien manier les armes, et quelqu'un qui croit en lui. C'est la raison de ma présence ici.

\- Je n'ai plus pris d'apprenti depuis environ 600 ans. Et je reviendrai sur ma libération conditionnelle.

\- Mais ce gamin a le mérite d'être examiné et à. Et puis, tu pourras quitter cette île de malheur et retourner à Asgard.

\- Il faut qu'il reparte vivant de cette île.

\- Raison de plus pour venir. Et puis, je suis-je trompé quand je t'ai fait un apprenti?

Devant absence de réponse, Egill passe à la vitesse supérieure.

\- Tu sais que j'ai la possibilité de faire visionner certains de mes souvenirs?

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Beaucoup de mentors fantasme beaucoup sur toi. Et j'ai le souvenir où tu as dévêtis pour prendre une douche dans la cascade des Trois Rivières sur l'île d'à côté. Je pense qu'ils aimeraient voir cette vision.

\- Si tu fais ça, tu signe ton arrêt de mort.

\- Sachant que l'on est censé être déjà mort, cela risque d'être difficile. Examinez attentivement le gamin, et je ne diffuse pas ce souvenir.

\- C'est du chantage.

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux. Moi, je dirais que je mets à profit des éléments que je dispose.

\- Ç a va, j'ai compris. Allons voir ton petit protégé.

Les deux protagonistes partent, et pendant tout le chemin, aucun mot n'est échangé. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination, Harald fait les cent pas en attendant leur retour et est stupéfait de voir Inghen avec lui.

\- Je ne crois pas mes yeux, comment il a réussi à convaincre de ce garçon?

\- Pas encore, Karl. Il m'a juste justifié de venir, donc pas de conclusions. Et mieux vaut pour toi ne pas savoir comment il s'est pris.

\- Très bien, je n'insiste pas.

\- Si tu veux voir le gamin, j'ai déjà laissé sur le bateau.

\- Tu t'en es bien occupé Harald?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Egill, je suis seulement assuré qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Tu trouves dans la même position que tu as laissé.

\- Voilà qui me rassure. Après toi Inghen, les dames d'abord.

\- Trop gentil de ta part. Mais tu viens avec moi. S'il n'est pas aussi intéressant que tu le dit, je veux m'assurer que tu es à portée de mes armes.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai vu le potentiel du gamin et je pense que j'ai fait le bon choix.

\- sur la verra.

Inghen et Egill montent donc sur le bateau, et Egill montre le chemin à son invitée. Il descende dans les cales pour arriver à côté d'un garçon qui dort paisiblement dans un lit de fortune: des linges empilés servant d'oreillers, et une fourrure en couverture de couverture.

\- Je vois que tu couvres bien, depuis quand tu prends pour une mère poule?

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, et examine-le.

Inghen regarde attentivement Harold, elle n'hésite pas à toucher, à examiner ses paupières, ses soutiens-gorge, ses jambes. Elle prend du recul et réfléchit des moments très longs.

\- Pourquoi tu-tu que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe?

\- C'est un enfant très différent des autres, qui a peu de mentor.

\- Arrête tes flatteries, as-tu bien vu ce qu'il va arriver?

\- Ç a dépend, est-ce que je pense à la même chose que tu penses que je pense?

\- Ce gamin provoqueera de nouvelles guerres.

\- rectification: il met fin à une guerre dans de nombreuses tribus, et jamais il n'en déclarera une autre. Ce sera toujours les autres, les actions qu'il mène divisionnent l'archipel, mais il sera l'un des plus grands chefs que Midgard ait connu. Cela dépend surtout de quel côté sur se trouve.

\- Tu confirmes bien ma vision. Je veux bien être l'un de ses mentors, mais il faut trouver les autres.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, tu réussis à trouver.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi moi?

\- Parce que ce gamin à un défaut cruel dans le maniement des armes, sans doute dû à sa stature. J'ai bien vu à Beurk qu'il n'avait pas le soutien absolu de ces habitants.

\- Tu as dit Beurk? Il est donc le fils de Stoïck la Brute alors.

\- Eh ben, je suis surpris que tu saches autant que tu n'as jamais eu de Leitter.

\- Je te contredis: quand je suis ici, je ne suis pas en expédition comme toi. Cependant, tu ne sais pas ce que je fais sur Lisde.

\- Je te l'accorde, je m'excuse de t'avoir sous-estimé. Alors, j'attends ta réponse.

\- Je veux bien m'occuper de lui.

\- Approuver lui le maniement des armes et des capacités de survie. Mais tu devras le confier à d'autres personnes pour parfaire sa formation.

\- Pour sûr, il faut lui apprendre la diplomatie. C'est un domaine dans lequel je n'excelle pas.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, tu sauras à qui le confier.

\- Toi et tes idées. Bon descendons de ton rafiot et allons prévenir Karl de ma décision.

Les deux individus quittent le navire se réjouissent la terre ferme.

\- Alors, quel est ton verdict?

\- Je le prends sous mon aile.

\- Mais tu es fou, il va se faire massacrer.

\- Je t'interdit de traiter de folle, et il vivra très longtemps, tu verras.

Pour toute réponse, elle n'obtient qu'un reniflement de dégoût.

\- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je retourne sur Lisde avec mon nouvel apprenti.

\- Et comment tu vas faire? Tu n'as pas de bateau.

Inghen rigole et siffle, en attendant, elle cherche Harold. Le temps qu'elle revienne sur la terre, un énorme Cauchemar Monstrueux apparait et atterri.

\- Je n'ai jamais réussi à chasser les dragons de mon île; cependant, j'ai réussi à en asservi un. Il me sert de monture.

\- Et voilà comment tu voyage dans l'archipel je suppose.

\- Tu comme tout compris Egill. Doucement grosse bête, cet individu est précieux. S'il n'y a pas de support pour le voyage, tu as de mes nouvelles.

Inghen monte sur le dos du dragon, et le Cauchemar Monstrueux décolle. En direction de Lisde, Inghen reste perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris pris dans cette galère?


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir a tous. Désolé pour cette longue absence, mais entre mon boulot et mon syndrome de la page blanche, je n'ai pas pu écrire beaucoup. Et puis, quand l'inspiration revient, tout va. Debout Harold, il faut se lever maintenant.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Le réveil est difficile pour Harold : sa tête est encore lourde et il a un mal de crâne du diable. Ses souvenirs sont encore confus quand, tout à coup, il se souvient de tout: la tradition, Beurk, la séparation déchirante. Il avait espéré que ce soit un mauvais rêve, mais non. Il se trouve seul, dans un lieu complètement inconnu, et sans arme. Il finit par se lever et se dirige vers une lumière au loin. Lorsqu'il atteint la clarté du jour, il constate qu'il a dormi dans une grotte et que celle-ci est entourée d'une végétation dense. Des cris d'animaux lui indiquent qu'elle est habitée, et le grondement sourd d'une cascade signale la présence d'eau douce. Il est sorti de sa torpeur par un grognement venu au-dessus de lui, et constate la présence d'un Cauchemar Monstrueux à côté de la grotte où il était. D'abord surpris, il recule lentement vers la forêt.

\- Qu … qu …. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon gros? Retourne d'où tu viens.

Le dragon s'avance lentement vers Harold, qui finit par se retrouver coincé par un arbre. Le dragon est proche d'Harold, l'examine lentement, le renifle et retourne dans son coin.

\- Je savais bien que tu avais un don avec ces bêtes.

Harold se tourne dans la direction de la voix, et aperçoit une jeune femme adossée contre un arbre.

\- Pardon, que voulez-vous dire?

\- Je te réexpliquerais le moment venu. Avec cette excitation, j'ai oublié de me présenter : je m'appelle Inghen Ruaidh.

\- Et moi, je suis ….

\- Harold Horrib' Haddock Troisième du nom, fils de Stoïck Haddock dit « La Brute » et de Valka Haddock. Tu es également l'héritier de la tribu de Beurk.

\- Je … Je ….

\- Tu restes abasourdi devant tant de déduction? Ou bien parce que je connais beaucoup de choses sur toi, et que tu ne sais rien sur moi?

\- Je vais plutôt opter pour la deuxième proposition, parce que je ne ressemble en rien à mon père.

\- Ah ah ah ah, je dois dire que tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation Harold.

\- Ma …. réputation?

\- Tu as su te faire remarquer auprès des autres Chefs par ta maturité malgré ton jeune âge. Tu sais gérer les autres héritiers par ta parole pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime.

\- Dans la plupart des cas, les héritiers avaient été réprimandés par leur père. Leur fierté prenait le dessus pour ne pas leur faire honte, et ne pas salir leur réputation et la bannière de leur clan.

\- Ton sarcasme me surprend, je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à trouver de la repartie.

\- C'est une simple réalité, la plupart ne me respecte pas parce que je suis différent d'eux.

\- Et croit-moi, cette différence, tu l'assumeras entièrement après.

\- Je croirais entendre la vieille Gothi.

\- Et « entendre » serai un mot mal employé puisqu'elle ne parle pas, et je suis flattée que tu me compare à elle.

Harold reste sans voix devant les déclarations d'Inghen.

\- Et oui, tu pensais que tu serais le seul à avoir de la répartie? Quand tu sais te défendre par les armes et par la parole, personne n'ose te contredire dans ton domaine.

\- Quand on n'est pas comme les autres, c'est difficile de se faire respecter.

\- Tu es quand même l'héritier de ta tribu, ton rang doit y être pour quelque chose?

\- Ils ont juste peur de la colère noire de mon père : s'ils avaient émis l'idée de m'abandonner ou me bannir à cause de ma différence, ils seraient tombés en disgrâce.

\- Vu sous cet angle, tu n'es pas à ton meilleur avantage.

\- Assez parlé de moi, parlez-moi de vous.

\- Pour commencer, arrête de me vouvoyer. Sinon, tu sentiras la douleur de me contrarier. Ensuite, pour te répondre, je m'appelle Inghen Ruaidh comme tu le sais. Et je suis ton mentor attitré pour la Tradition de l'Expiation. C'est moi qui t'apprendrai à manier les armes, apprendre à survivre dans la nature, et prodiguer les premiers soins. Je dois cependant te prévenir, cet endroit est connu pour abriter les dragons de toutes espèces. Donc si jamais tu venais à jouer les explorateurs, tu devras affronter ces dragons. Et seul.

\- Mais comment faites-vous pour vous déplacer alors? AÏE.

\- Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit qu'une claque derrière la tête. As-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit?

\- Désolé, comment fais-tu pour te déplacer alors?

\- J'utilise mon cher dragon pour mes transports, que ce soit sur Lisde ou dans l'archipel.

\- Tu arrives à te déplacer dans l'archipel sans te faire remarquer?

\- Bien sûr, parce que je n'appartiens pas à Midgard. Donc, pour les yeux des mortels, ils ne voient qu'un simple Cauchemar Monstrueux.

\- Et concernant cette tradition?

\- Ah, la tradition de l'Expiation, la raison de ta présence. Elle a lieu tous les 500 ans, et chaque tribu de l'archipel doit payer un lourd tribut : elles doivent envoyer leur héritier respectif. Pendant 10 ans, ces héritiers doivent survivre dans des endroits les plus hostiles, ou bien trouver une autre île et espérer pouvoir survivre. Mais chaque île a ses propres dangers : sur Lisde, Drof, Rumo et Pirto, ce sont les dragons. Sur Grod, Kast et Firt, c'est l'aridité de la terre. Enfin, sur Jufre, Merla, Tirtu et Wudj, ce sont les bêtes sauvages. Si à la fin de 10 ans de souffrances, un ou plusieurs héritiers sont encore en vie, ils sont autorisés à partir de cet endroit. Cependant, ils doivent construire leur embarcations et rentrés chez eux par leur propre moyen. A ce jour, seul 4 garçons ont quitté cet endroit. Mais aucun n'a survécu assez longtemps pour revoir sa famille.

\- Ce n'est pas réjouissant comme perspective.

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde, mon cher disciple. Bon, nous avons du pain sur la planche. Quand tu arrives sur une île que tu ne connais pas, tu dois garder en tête quelques conseils pour rester en vie. En connait tu certains?

\- Suivre un cours d'eau douce, en espérant voir un lieu propice où créer son campement. Trouver des matériaux pour pouvoir créer du feu et des armes, explorez l'île en répertoriant ses dangers et ses sources de nourritures.

\- En théorie, c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Mais tu verras que tu auras beaucoup de combats à réaliser pour t'imposer. Sauf si tu réussi à quitter l'île entretemps, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer : sur la plupart des îles où sont les héritiers, i peu près toutes les conditions requises pour survivre et s'entraîner. Mais ces ressources naturelles s'épuisent et en moins de 7-8 ans, il n'y a plus rien à se mettre sous la dent. Nos chers combattants sont donc obliger de se balader d'île en île en espérant trouver de quoi se rassasier. Les plus forts s'attaquent aux bêtes sauvages de Jufre, Merla, Tirtu et Wudj ; malheureusement ce genre de butin attire les convoitises de charognards. Les autres héritiers attaquent en traître le chasseur, le tue et lui vole sa proie. Ou bien tu te fais tuer par ces bêtes en chassant. Enfin, pour l'instant ce n'est pas encore ton problème majeur : comme tu l'as dit ; tu dois d'abord survivre et ensuite ne pas être attaquer par les dragons. Mais vu comment le mien a réagi, je ne m'inquiète pas de ce côté.

\- Comment ça?

\- Le moment venu, tu comprendras. En ce qui me concerne, je t'accompagnerais pendant les premières années sur cette île, mais je m'effacerais pour te laisser seul au fur et à mesure.

\- Sympa comme programme.

\- Tu devras t'y faire. De plus, je t'ai dit que d'autres mentors viendront compléter ta formation. Je devrais d'abord essayer de les convaincre, mais le plus dur sera que TOI, tu devras les convaincre de t'enseigner leurs domaines de prédilections.

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Je ne vais pas tout te révéler, mais certains enseignent la diplomatie, la politique, l'éducation, l'écriture. Sur ce dernier point, je ne vois pas l'utilité.

\- Savoir maîtriser les mots lors des Traités permet de s'assurer la Paix, ou bien de déclarer la guerre sans être responsable aux yeux des autres tribus. C'est très complexe et difficile à maîtriser.

\- Tu as l'air d'en connaître plus que les autres.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas comparé à d'autres. C'est mon grand-père qui m'a appris les bases.

\- ça te fera un avantage par rapports aux autres.

\- Non, car les lois du plus fort ou du plus malin s'appliqueront dans cette situation. Et vu ma stature, c'est plutôt la deuxième qui s'appliquera.

\- Entièrement d'accord avec toi, de plus ta technique de combat devra être différente des autres. J'en connais une qui te serait parfaitement adaptée.

\- Laquelle?

\- C'est une technique venue d'un pays lointain : elle se repose sur la vitesse, la vivacité et l'agilité. En clair, tu devras rester en mouvement pendant tes combats, lancer des attaques pour fatiguer ton adversaire et lui asséner des dégâts sérieux lorsque l'occasion se présentera. Mais tu devras être rapide. Cependant, elle exige des contreparties : ta stature sera développée mais beaucoup moins que celle des autres car plus tu prendras du muscle, plus tu prendras du poids et donc tu seras moins vif. Et les coups que tu prendras face à un Viking normal risque de te faire perdre.

\- C'est toujours mieux que de ne pas savoir se battre.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire. Maintenant, observe attentivement cette clairière.

Harold prend son temps pour observer les alentours, puis ferme les yeux et écoute attentivement les bruits.

\- La grotte peut offrir un bon abri pour la nuit, mais si je dois faire un feu à l'intérieur, le plafond est trop bas et la fumée aura du mal à sortir.

\- Quelle idée de faire un feu à l'intérieur.

\- En cas de forte pluie, il ne faut pas que le feu s'éteigne. La végétation est bien verte, et comme je n'entends de rivière dans le coin, j'en déduis que l'eau arrive par les airs. Et pour en revenir à la grotte, elle ne ferait pas un bon habitat car il n'y a pas de sources d'eau à proximité. Et à première vue, pas de nourriture à proximité comme les fruits. En revanche, l'espace est dégagé, pas d'obstacle en vue. Donc elle peut être parfaite pour un terrain d'entraînement. Mais si je me fais attaquer, je serais à découvert et vulnérable.

\- Bien analysé et bien raisonné aussi. Je te rassure tout de suite, sur cette île, tu seras seul. Personne ne veut venir ici à cause des dragons : ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux et donc des défenseurs de choix.

Inghen fait une pause et réfléchit tout en analysant Harold. Puis, elle regarde la clairière et une montagne au loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Rien, je m'imaginais une scène complètement irréaliste. Quoique, pas si irréaliste que ça.

\- Le soleil a dû te taper sur la tête, tu te mets à délirer.

\- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour ma santé mais je vais bien. Mais revenons à toi, je te conseille de te mettre en route car la nuit va bientôt tomber. Au passage, comme tu l'as si bien dit, cette clairière sera notre lieu d'entrainement. Il s'agit de la Clairière aux trois fleurs.

\- Pourquoi ce nom?

\- Parce qu'il ne fleurit seulement que trois fleurs sur cette clairière. Maintenant, par à la recherche de ce qu'il te faut. Tu as l'air déjà de connaître certaines bases, je te laisserais te débrouiller mais je serais à tes côtés.

\- Très bien.

\- Quant à toi, dit-elle à son dragon, tu peux disposer. Je n'aurais pas besoin de toi dans l'immédiat.

Le Cauchemar Monstrueux grogne, puis décolle aussitôt.

\- En route mauvaise troupe. Ouvre la voie.

Harold ouvre donc la voie et s'enfonce dans la forêt. Il constate que les seuls dragons qui y vivent sont des Terreurs Terribles, et ceux-ci se déplacent en meute. Harold tente de tendre l'oreille mais le jacassement de ces derniers l'empêche de distinguer le moindre bruit. Finalement, après une éternité, Harold finit par distinguer le bruit du ruissèlement de l'eau. Il se dirige vers ce bruit, et atteint une rivière. Il constate que des arbres fruitiers sont à proximité, mais que les Terreurs Terrible en raffolent aussi. Il a pu apercevoir également des troupeaux de cervidés qui broutent de l'autre côté de la rivière.

\- On s'arrête ici, déclare Inghen. Je m'occupe du gibier, prépare le feu.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle part aussitôt en chasse. Comme son père lui a appris, Harold se met en quête de mousse et de bois. Lorsqu'il estime que sa réserve est conséquente, il s'avance près du cours d'eau et se mets en quête de deux pierres saillantes. Il finit par en trouver, revient près de la réserve, dépose la mousse et le bois mort à un endroit où le feu n'embrasera pas la forêt, et commence à frotter les pierres. Au bout d'un moment, un petit départ de feu commence à apparaître, et Harold souffle dessus pour qu'il prenne un peu plus d'ampleur. Lorsque la mousse brûle, Harold jette les branches dans le feu pour l'attiser. Une fois qu'il est suffisamment alimenté, il se met à la recherche de fruit. Il cueille quelques pommes et revient au camp. Inghen a commencé à faire cuire deux cailles, surveille la cuisson, et en donne une à Harold lorsqu'elle est suffisamment cuite. Le repas est frugal, mais juste ce qu'il faut. Harold attise le feu, et part se coucher à côté d'un petit monticule.

\- Dors bien, Maître des Dragons.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir a tous. Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle aventure, nouvelle galère. Enfin, ça dépend pour qui.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Harold se réveille le matin suivant avec des courbatures au niveau du dos et des épaules ; il a bien dormi mais dans une position la plus inconfortable. Il se fait une note mentale de ne pas oublier de s'occuper de sa literie lorsqu'il trouvera un abri.

\- Enfin, tu t'es décidé à te réveiller.

\- Il m'en fallait du temps pour me remettre de toutes ces émotions, ce n'est pas facile à assimiler.

\- Tu te remettras vite, je ne m'inquiète pas.

\- Par contre, les dragons ne dorment jamais la nuit? J'ai l'impression qu'il y en avait qui ne vivent que la nuit.

\- C'est vrai, surtout en cette saison. Ça va durer un mois et après il n'y en aura plus, ne t'inquiète pas. Reprenons plutôt notre expédition, il faut te trouver un abri. Je connais le coin, et je te dis qu'il faut qu'on remonte la rivière et on trouvera ton bonheur.

\- Bon ben, c'est parti.

La troupe remonte paisiblement le cours d'eau, et Harold continue son observation des alentours. Il trouve des lapins en train de brouter, des poissons qui sautent au-dessus de la surface et beaucoup de Terreurs Terribles en train de lézarder au soleil. La troupe finit enfin par arriver sur une crique : le cours d'eau forme un coude à 90° pour se perdre dans l'horizon. Au bruit, Harold juge qu'il y a une cascade s'il continue de suivre la rivière. Un banc de sable se trouve à proximité de l'eau ; juste devant une petite butte où Harold distingue une grotte. Il décide d'y aller et lorsqu'il arrive devant l'entrée, il constate que la grotte est large et haute.

\- Au moins, je pourrais faire du feu sans m'étouffer.

Il s'y aventure à l'intérieur et constate qu'il fait frais, la grotte dispose également de plusieurs pièces.

\- C'est génial, je peux y faire une chambre, un entrepôt, et peut-être un atelier si j'ai tous les matériaux que je souhaite.

\- Si jamais tu tentes de faire une forge, je te déconseille de la faire dans la grotte : la puanteur du fer fondu l'imprégnera et tu ne pourras pas t'en débarrasser. Crois-moi, c'est encore trop tôt pour te battre avec des armes classiques. Surtout que tu te cherches encore une arme de prédilection.

D'abord surpris par ces paroles, Harold se convient intérieurement qu'Inghen doit être la seule personne sur Midgard à le connaître mieux que les Beurkiens, à l'exception de Gueulfor et Gothi.

\- Oui, je sais. Je t'ai dit que je connais beaucoup de choses te concernant. Alors, tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. Et je serais la seule à te connaître pour les années à venir.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une deuxième mère, la mienne me suffit.

\- Et heureusement d'ailleurs, les Dieux savent que j'ai horreur des gamins. Je n'aurais pas faire ce rôle, plutôt comme un mentor. Mais je ne serais pas la seule à t'instruire. Dans un premier, le seul contact humain que tu auras sera avec moi. Ensuite, tu rencontreras d'autres personnes : des personnes amicales, ou des héritiers hostiles. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

\- A-t-on la possibilité d'acheter des marchandises?

\- ça dépend, tu penses à quoi?

\- A du cuir et de la laine de mouton pour me fabriquer un matelas.

\- Sensible du dos ?

\- Non, je pense juste qu'une bonne nuit de repos aide à bien récupérer. Et par conséquent, il faut dormir dans la position la plus confortable. Je dois garder ma tête et mon corps bien reposé, et le reste suivra tout seul.

\- J'ai une autre scène qui me vient à l'idée, et je crois que ta partenaire aimera.

\- Heu, tu parles de quoi?

\- D'une scène qui ne te concerne absolument pas dans l'immédiat et qui n'es pas de ton âge. Bref, je peux te trouver çà, mais pas avant une semaine. Vétusté des lieux oblige.

\- On va dire.

\- Bon, les prochains mois, c'est moi qui ramène les repas. Tu n'es pas prêt à chasser du gibier moyen. Je te laisse ton après-midi, tu as de quoi t'occuper un peu.

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu as des planches, des clous, une scie, des cordes, un couteau, un carnet et des crayons. Et à ton air songeur, je vois déjà que tu as une idée.

\- Et bien, je compte faire …..

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, ce sera la surprise….. ou pas. J'entends mon dragon qui arrive, je te retrouve demain.

Inghen monte sur son dragon, et décolle aussitôt. Ils traversent Lisde pour rejoindre Wudj, qui est juste à côté. L'ambiance n'est pas la même, elle quitte une île calme pour une autre complètement bruyante. On ne risque pas d'oublier que c'est la terre des bêtes sauvages.

Guider par une intuition, elle amorce sa descente tout en surveillant les alentours. Malgré la taille imposante de sa monture, Inghen s'est aperçue que le Cauchemar Monstrueux est vulnérable au sol. Elle aperçoit enfin son objectif, un homme donne une leçon à son disciple non loin d'une cabane. L'atterrissage n'a pas manqué de surprendre ce beau monde.

\- Tu es impossible Inghen. J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça, et par-dessus tout, tu sais que je déteste ces bêtes.

\- Bonsoir à toi, Frödo. Excuse-moi de t'interrompre dans ta passionnante leçon, si j'en juge par la tête de ton apprenti.

\- J'essaie encore et encore de leur inculper l'art des mots, mais j'ai l'impression que trouver un viking motivé est aussi rare que ta bonne humeur.

\- Merci pour la comparaison, et c'est sur ce point que je voulais te voir.

\- Ta bonne humeur?

\- Non, pas ça. De ton amour de la langue écrite. Mon apprenti….

\- Attend une minute, tu as repris un apprenti? Mais je croyais que…

\- J'ai repris pour un ultime enseignement, et ne cherche pas plus loin. Donc mon APPRENTI a plusieurs qualités, dont celle de manier les mots. Je voudrais que tu lui enseigne tes connaissances.

\- Un viking intéressé par l'art des mots? Je crois rêver.

\- Je t'assure que tu ne rêves pas, il est bien réel. Il prétend que c'est important de bien clarifier les termes d'un contrat ou lois, ça permet de les contourner sans toutefois être dans l'illégalité.

\- C'est à la fois astucieux et sournois. Un jeune viking qui connait aussi bien cette astuce est une perle à mes yeux. Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je lui enseigne ce savoir?

\- Parce que tu comprendras en le voyant.

\- Et pourquoi je me déplacerai?

\- Parce que tu veux connaître cette Perle, comme tu dis, et tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à mentir. De plus, je suis une personne qui demande rarement un service.

\- Donne-moi le temps de la réflexion, … Alors, j'accepte.

\- Et on peut connaitre le nom du pauvre malheureux, déclare l'apprenti.

\- Angus, je t'interdis de ….

\- C'est quelqu'un que tu connais bien, jeune Hofferson. Un jeune viking très apprécié lors des réunions de Chef pour son savoir-être.

Angus Hofferson pâlit en comprenant de qui il s'agit.

\- Oh non pas Harold, il est trop jeune.

\- Le destin est bien cruel, toi qui lui a promis de vous revoir dans des conditions pas agréables.

Le jeune Angus reste bouche-bée et n'ose plus rajouter un mot.

\- Laisse tomber, mon jeune apprenti. Inghen sait beaucoup de chose, ne te lance pas dans une cause perdue. Quand à toi, à partir de quand je dois lui enseigner mon savoir.

\- Pas tout de suite, je dois d'abord lui enseigner l'art du combat. Et ce n'est pas gagner.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Laisse tomber. Je viendrais te chercher le moment venu, je vais maintenant vous laisser en tête pour votre cours.

C'est sur ces mots qu'Inghen laisse le duo sur place, rejoint son dragon et regagne les airs. Elle passe un moment à la recherche d'une proie en guise de repas, et finit par la trouver : un jeune sanglier qui court dans la prairie. D'un signe de la main, elle désigne l'objectif à son dragon. Celui-ci opine et plonge sur la pauvre bête. Elle les détecte au dernier moment, mais c'est trop tard : les griffes du Cauchemar se referment et la tue d'un coup. La chasse finit, tout ce beau monde repart vers Lisde.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la grotte, la nuit est déjà tombée. Cependant, elle arrive à distinguer la présence de cordage entravée à travers l'entrée.

\- Première ligne de défense contre les intrus. Primitif, mais bien pensé.

Elle enjambe cette défense et trouve Harold endormi, elle inspecte l'intérieur et constate la présence d'une table et d'une chaise.

\- Et bien, il ne perd pas de temps. Juste de quoi être confortablement assis. Tiens, pourquoi son carnet est ouvert?

Elle prend le carnet et le feuillette rapidement.

\- Ce petit a des dons en dessin, qu'a-t-il dessiné? Alors, il y a son père, sa mère, Beurk …. Tiens, c'est quoi ces lignes? Le Fury Nocturne? Alors comme ça tu fais une fixette sur l'espèce la plus rare et la plus dangereuse? Intéressant.

Elle repose le carnet et quitte la grotte. Le lendemain, Harold se réveille et pars à la rivière se désaltérer. Bientôt, un bruit d'aile familier requiert son attention.

\- Bonjour Inghen, comment vas-tu par cette belle journée?

\- Assez bien, je venais te chercher pour notre premier entrainement. Tout est prêt à la clairière, je t'emmène.

Harold grimpe sur le dos du dragon et s'accroche à Inghen comme il le peut. Le voyage est de courte durée, et Harold peut constater qu'il y a des armes et des boucliers en bois déjà prédisposé.

\- On va d'abord déterminé avec quel type d'armes tu es le plus à l'aise. Et elles sont bois car elles sont plus légères, et je ne veux pas te blesser tout de suite. On va commencer par les bases : tu vas prendre chaque arme et t'entrainer dans le vide à frapper un adversaire. On le fera autant de fois que nécessaire, compris?

\- Compris.

Une fois au sol, Harold peut voir de plus près les armes : des haches de différents styles (double lame ou une lame), des lances, des épées et des boucliers. Harold commence par prendre une hache, l'examine et combat un ennemi imaginaire. Quand il finit, il la repose et refait la même chose avec toutes les autres. Vers midi, Inghen donne son verdict.

\- J'ai retenu plusieurs choses, on oublie les haches et les lances. Tu te débrouille le mieux avec les épées, surtout les lames jumelles. Ensuite, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu prends les armes avec la main gauche, et ensuite tu combats avec la main droite. Pourquoi?

\- Parce que l'on m'a toujours donné une arme dans la main droite.

\- Mais quand tu utilises le marteau ou quand tu tiens ton crayon, tu utilises quelle main?

\- La gauche.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Parce que ce sont des objets que je prends naturellement avec cette main.

Inghen réfléchit à ces propos, puis comprend de suite.

\- On refait l'exercice, mais cette fois avec ta main gauche comme main dominante. Avec les doubles lames, attaque avec ta main gauche et pare avec celle de droite. Avec le bouclier, porte-le avec la main droite. Exécution.

Harold reprend l'exercice, et le finit à la tombée de la nuit. Il est exténué et doit attendre l'avis de son mentor.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux. On a trouvé ton problème avec les armes : tu es gaucher. Par conséquent, tu veux faire comme les autres mais tu n'y arrive pas. Bat-toi de la façon où tu es le plus à l'aise et se sera parfait.

\- Mais …

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Tu te battras comme çà, point final. Tu es autant à l'aise avec les lames doubles, qu'avec une épée et un bouclier. Maintenant que nous avons compris ce qui te freinait au maniement des armes, le vrai entrainement va pouvoir commencer demain. Je te réserve un sacré programme. Mais d'abord, va prendre un bain : tu empeste le dragon.


End file.
